Black Roses Red
by VivianVandam
Summary: A twist on the Beauty and the Beast tale taken to the max. Roslind the 'beauty', voluptuous eighteen year old, finds herself near death in the Forest of Solitude, a place where the 'beast' Slenderman resides. His roses, are and were his life...and the truce between Jeff and him shattered when Roslind steps into life, and into his home Jeff, would do anything to get her for himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Tainted Soul

Roslind rolled over in her bed, trying to cover her head, through the thick fiberglass walls; she could still hear her mother's screaming, and her fathers' yelling. She tried thinking of different things, like that man she always seen in the woods, or…or her paintings. But this time, before her mind could completely welcome the darkness, she finally heard glass shattering and her mother's screech.

"You don't know what you fucking want! Why the fuck are you staying around?! You know how much I, and Rose hates you! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

The room underneath hers went dead silent for a single moment, till…

"I don't know what I want?! You're the whore who fucked another man! You have no right to say I don't know what I want. That child up there isn't mine! So I don't give two shit's weather she hates me or not! And I don't give a flying rats ass if you still love me or not!" It was the common reply from her…'father', finally the silence dragged on, maybe…they were done for the night. Roslind covered up to her nose with the blanket, the cool fabric quickly became stained with her tears. She looked up, out of her window, hoping to see the person who helped her before…helped her with her depression, her suicidal thoughts. But all that was outside was the raging fall storm. As the thunder started to calm her shaking nerves she closed her eyes, but something else dragged her out of the yearning darkness, it was the sound of her mother's body slamming against the hardwood floor. The unmistakable skin against skin contact is what made her kick her blankets off, and sit up in bed, staring at the door in the cloaking darkness. Then, her 'fathers' voice pierced through the darkness, pushing its way through her own skin…and to her very essence. Because of this man…Roslind, knew no fear.

Reaching under her pillow, she knew it would be there waiting for her…her fingers rubbed against the cool metal, the comfort was more than what she had expected, it didn't bother her at all. Grasping it in her hand, she pulled it out, even in the dim light of the lightening she could see her reflection staring back at her. She needed to feel the cool bite running across her skin; she begged to feel the warm flow after that. She placed the blade to her wrist; closing her eyes putting slight pressure down on the vain…it was almost there, she felt it slicing slowly. She just wanted enough to get over the anxiety she had begun to feel…

"You…you betrayed ME, I was putting my life on the line for you, and how do you repay me? By spreading your legs for the entire world to see! And you wanted me, to believe that, that little bitch upstairs, is mine. You decided to play the age old trick, of saying 'you got me pregnant when you left Michael. That baby inside my tummy is yours.' Oh no….I Michael Helmwick am much smarter than the average male. You, you dirty little SLUT…who doesn't deserve to even walk on the same road, hell the same FLOOR as I do…" It was the simple guilt trip he had placed on her, on Mary-Anne since the day Roslind was born; Michael Helmwick used to be the man of Mary-Anne's dreams, now…even to Roslind, he was nothing more than a cold blooded monster.

It was when Roslind heard another slap, was when she fully tossed herself out of the safety and warmth of her own bed. Stopping, hesitating for a moment at the door, feeling eyes peer on her back, she didn't dare to look behind her. As her hand yanked the door open, she forced her legs to move down the stairs. The slaps, the thuds…they had all became common, the beatings from her father. To both, Mary-Anne, and herself; she didn't stop at the bottom of the stairs, she didn't stop in the hall way, she stopped when she reached Michael, her 'father'. Her voice shouting over her mother's wails.

"Michael stop it! Please!" Roslind screamed at him, tears threatening to stream down her face. Showing tears, showing any type of fear, would edge him on…but if she begged just enough, it just might work one last time.

Michael stopped in mid punch, he turned around and faced his wife's bitch of a seventeen year old daughter; that's when his eyes….decided to roam over her, caressing her body with his pupils. He had smirked, lowering his hand from his wife.

"You…want me, to stop punishing your mother, for being a dirty, unfaithful, lying, cheating, and a whore? Give me a reason, and I'll stop." He seemed serious, but his eyes were laughing. Roslind, biting her tongue before saying anything too rash; she took in a deep breath and stepped up to him.

"Mary-Anne fucked up. So what? Everyone does once in a while, but she and I don't deserve this. No one does, this is domestic violence and is taken very seriously." She looked at her mother, her face was nearly a bloody pulp, at first glance she thought was a giant blueberry. When she looked back at Michael, he still wasn't convinced. She gave a soft sigh, shaking her head.

"Okay okay so royally fucked up, and in the end I was the result. Either way, you should still at least tolerate her. I can move out in less than a year…haven't you given it even the slightest thought, which perhaps you COULDN'T bring a child into this world? And I was supposed to happen? How do you know a hundred percent, that I'm NOT yours?" She tried again. Standing up to Michael was the first thing her mother told her NEVER to do, and here she was, voice cracking, hands trembling….for a second she could've sworn Michael had lost his cold façade for a moment. Till he gave a smile, stepping away from Mary-Anne, Roslind was his new target, and by the way he licked his lips…it wasn't going to be pretty. Maybe beating people was his way of getting off; maybe he was just doing this from the sheer pleasure of it…maybe-

Roslind, caught off guard by the sudden shock of pain coming from the right side of her face. Michael had back handed her, and she was on the floor within a blink of an eye, and a loud thud. She had landed with her back to him and her stomach on the floor, as she tried to roll over, he was already on top of her, shoving her face back down on the floor, Mary-Anne sat there, staring in horror as he slowly pried her legs apart. In that split second, she panicked, trying to crawl forward. He grasped her ankle roughly yanking her back.

"NO!" Mary-Anne screeched, watching Roslind scrape at the hardwood floor.

Roslind taking a second to look up at the coffee table that held a beautiful ceramic vase; hitting the coffee table once, it wobbled. It wasn't enough; he gave another hard yank, working at his belt now. She could hear his jeans unzipping, in another sudden shock of panic, she whacked the table hard enough to feel her own hand start to crack then…ceramic bounced everywhere, pieces scattering, a few more shattered. Reaching out she grasped a sharp piece, slicing her palm…she didn't her Mary-Anne move as Michael mounted her, all she did was turn around and thrusting her hand up-

Warmth, a sudden rush of warmth slipped through her fingers, over her palms and down her wrists. Her eyes were closed, but she knew she hit someone, she didn't know who…until the soft voice made her realize what she had done.

"Roslind…" Mary-Anne whispered.

Roslind opened her eyes, seeing her mother's face go suddenly pale, Michael sitting off on the side. She shoved him off of her…and she still thrusted that sharp piece of glass up into her mother's chest. Mary-Anne fell off to the side, grasping her chest, Michael was already on his phone calling 9-1-1. Even as his dick stood out of his pants, Roslind, sat there on the floor, drenched in her own mothers blood, while Michael stared over Mary-Anne with a smile.

Michael already knew she was whore, but this had just proven, she was an idiotic whore. By shoving him off of Roslind…it had coasted her own life instead of her daughters' virginity. He shook his head, wondering what would happen to Roslind now.

She stared out of the window, above the loveseat…the thunderstorm still raged on, and she still felt those eyes, peering at her, deep into her now tainted soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confrontation

Roslind darted up the stairs, pumping her arms, trying to get away from Michael. Before she got to her room, her hand just barely touched the doorknob his hand grasped the back of her head; yanking her hair. Out of reaction, she kicked, and she screamed. He just laughed and whispered to her ear.

"I'm not done with you yet…little bitch."

Her instant reaction was to beg for mercy, beg for him not to harm her…but instead she started to twist and turn, screaming on the top of her lungs. A string of pain as hair started to rip from her scalp, this time Michael grasped Roslind by the back of her hair with both hands. Not giving her the chance to escape again.

"Just stop! I didn't do anything to you!" Roslind screamed at him. He stopped yanking her for a second, growling then smashing her face into her bedroom door.

"You know…you're right Roslind…you didn't do anything wrong…but, you ARE nothing…wait…no you're something. You're a fucking piece of garbage, something that should be disposed of like the piece of shit you are. You don't deserve ANYTHING, because you're shit. You should just crawl up into a little ball, in a ditch and die." He growled, grasping her tight. Without warning, not even using half of his strength he chucked Roslind across the hall, her body slammed against the wall, cracking the sheetrock.

She felt almost all her ribs give way, cracking under the sheer force of her slamming into the wall. She fell hitting the floor almost just as hard. She laid there for no more than twenty seconds before getting to her knees, trying to crawl for the stairs. She didn't get far before Michael walked right up to her, and kicked her left side while she was down. That's when her left three ribs cracked, and one break. Her eyes went wide, she let out a loud scream as she collapsed.

She didn't care to call out for help anymore, she didn't care to try to make him stop. She laid there, taking his kicks, her nails dug into the floor, snapping, cracking, and breaking her long nails. He kept kicking her broken ribs, then down to her hips. Kicking harder, and harder, till he kicked her hard enough for her to roll over on her stomach. He smiled down at her, spitting in her face. Stepping on her stomach, that's when she started screaming out for him to stop, he was going to kill her at this rate.

"STOP PLEASE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She screamed, kicking her feet, hitting him in the gut. He keeled over coughing, she tried the stairs again; her lungs had to have been punctured it was almost impossible to breathe. When she got to the railing, she forced herself up, her sides punching her, screaming in pain Roslind let go. Michael lifted his foot kicking her in her back.

"Even your art is garbage!" He screamed.

Roslind tumbled, hitting her sides. Each step smacked her body, she wanted to die, she begged for it, craved for it. Her tears didn't stop flowing over her face, she just whimpered as her body came to a sudden stop…and Michael was down there waiting.

"Uncover your face bitch…" He ordered. Roslind refused to move, she laid there, whimpering crying. Her head killing her, she could taste blood in the back of her mouth. She just swallowed it down.

"I SAID MOVE YOUR FUCKING HANDS!" Michael screamed, she cringed at his voice. Moving her hands from her face, his steel toed boot connected with her mouth. Her lips ripped open, teeth cracking some breaking at the impact.

"If you would've listened to me, you wouldn't have gotten kicked that hard. Now, do you want me to stop?" He asked, crossing his arms. She replied with silence, he scowled placing his boot on her head, putting slight pressure on her temple.

"I asked you a question whore. Do you want me to stop?" He snapped. She let out a cry of pain, the heel of his boot pushing harder, she screamed scraping at his ankle.

"YES!" She shouted. All he did, was laugh in reasponse.

"You wish…BITCH!" He screamed. Michael brought his foot back, about to kick Roslind in her face again, when the doorbell rang, he smiled slowly.

"You just got saved by the bell you fucking slut…" He stepped back. Roslind listened to his steps fading down the hall. She kept shivering, and with every shiver more waves of pain flooded through her aching muscles. Closing her eyes for a moment, she placed her hands on the floor pushing her upper body up. She gritted her cracked teeth, tears spilt down her cheeks, falling off her chin, and forking in the puddle of her blood. Spitting out a mouthful of blood, she shoved herself up on her knees, grasping the wall for support. A fresh round of pain, her head was killing her…she knew she had a good gash by how much blood that was flowing from it. Grasping the railing, she took the stairs, step by step. Keeping her eyes closed, monitoring her pain.

Her other hand grasped her ribs, her throat was swollen and scratched. As she coughed, blood slipped over her lips. She reached her bedroom, shoving the door open. Without hesitation she grabbed a duffle bag, some clothing and a pocket knife, shoving it all down deep in the bag. Throwing it over her aching shoulder, she cried out grasping her bedpost. She could end it now…end all the suffering…the weak way out. But no, she was more of a fighter then that.

Taking a deep breath, ignoring the deep stabbing pain she headed out of her room. Taking the stairs one step at a time again, her body was black and blue…and if her lung had been punctured…she would die either way. She stopped halfway down the stairs when she heard women laughing. She shook her head, knowing this pain was going to be more of a bitch then before; she took off running to the front door. Michael just barely saw her.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Michael shouted, she closed her eyes, ignoring him. This was it…this was her chance to leave…

_I had enough of your bullshit…so I'm leaving mothers house and hopefully will never see your ugly ass face again…_She thought, she bit her tongue and smiled, throwing the door open she walked out of her MOTHERS' house.

_Mom…I'm so sorry…So, so sorry for what I did…I hope you can someday forgive me…_She thought, her eyes burnt with more tears, she didn't let the pain stop her from walking as fast as she could. She only stopped for a second, to look behind her, Michael was trying to follow her, but she didn't let him, she turned and continued to walk as fast as she could away…away from the monster that was known as Michael, only to stare at the Forest of Solitude…her home…her real home.

She slowed her pace just slightly, only to hear Michael's screams and shouts for her to come back, as she got further and further away, they became easier to ignore. She let her mind drift, the cool fall air wisped passed her, causing goose bumps to flourish over her skin. A nice shiver ran down her spine, something was calling to her…a darkness…that dwelled somewhere deep…deeper than what she could sense.

Everything on her hurt, so she let her mind go…her heart, her head, her face…everything; darkness started to seem more and more like a place she would go to. Losing track of her steps, Roslind was already going deeper into the forest. A voice, a deep beautiful voice called out to her, and suddenly the pain didn't seem so bad. Her lips parted, heavy eyelids lifted and the pain melted from the deepest crevices of her mind…and away from her soul.

"_Roslind…"_ Enchanting the voice was, and the darkness seemed more pleasing then frightening, the voice seemed to be begging her to no longer feel pain. And she agreed to this, she felt her mind slip into the calling darkness…

"_I…I'm here…"_ Her mind called out, to what…she didn't know…but whoever it was, it was the same voice she heard ten years ago

Slenderman's POV

Something was wrong with Roslind, he smelt her blood from a mile away…but he couldn't' risk coming out of hiding in the middle of the day. Yet, he still called to her, and weather she knew it or not, she responded without hesitation, and without fear. There must've been something wrong, the last time he called out to her she was yonger…and she didn't quite know how to reaspond. It seemed like she KNEW he was calling out….and understood it, he needed, wanted to feed off of her fear, but…she never shown any. He had given up…all children had feared something, even the darkness but Roslind seemed to embrace it and everything that came with it…even his presence.

Slender was standing by a tree, watching her limp through the forest. That's when he started to realize she was bleeding, and by the way she was walking there was something else wrong with her. Something…internal; tilting his head to the sky, he felt the shift in the air…there was another storm working up…and it was going to be bad. She was walking closer to him, and he felt the waves of pain flourishing from her body, and hitting him. Mentally she tried to escape, but physically she seemed to accept the fact she might die. Attempting to reach out to her again, he sought her out.

"_Roslind…"_ He called, when he reached her, her mind was breaking….her vibrations were fading…she was fading. For an odd reason, he wanted to help…and his dead heart started to…ache. His breathing became rapid, he forced himself to stay hidden, to stay silent…but what made him move…was her response.

"_Help…"_

"ROSLIND!" He shouted, without warning he started moving to her. That's when he noticed the first drops of rain, touching his pale faceless head.

"_Hang on…I'm coming to help you…just try to stay put…"_ He whispered to her, yet…who was he, the damned Slenderman going to a mere mortal's side? He could kill someone just without warning, without hesitation…but no; there was something different about her…something…that would be vibrant if she wasn't dying.

"_But wouldn't her dying corpse be the most beautiful thing you've ever seen Slender? Hmm? Just watching her lifeless body rot in the ground…" _He cut the thought off for some other reason again. He didn't know why. He started to slow his pace, he didn't hesitate anymore…he stopped battling his mind, this was it, he was putting himself at risk of being completely ridiculed and attempted to be killed. This was going to be the first human contact since…_**Her.**_

He smelt blood, and a lot of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Guardian

Roslind's footing was horrible, she kept trying to walk straight but ended up stumbling over something; rocks, sticks…anything. Her sight kept doubling, her vision started to blur and shift into a fog. Her head was hurting, and nose kept bleeding…she could've sworn she heard a man say he would help her…then again, she probably just heard something. But, she kept hearing his voice, telling her he was getting closer to her, he was near her…and his voice made tears slip down her face, it was so musical…so…comforting. She was LOOKING for him, but couldn't find him; in the end she could taste her own tears and the blood from her nose. Letting out a soft sob, her hands trembled, her temples throbbed as static blared in her ears; within that static she heard his voice, clear as day.

"_I am here."_ He whispered to her mind.

"_Who are you…?" _She thought, that's when everything went black, collapsing on her knees, falling down in front of a moss covered tree, the duffle bag slammed against her side, she let out a small cry. She coughed hard, laying her head against the cool earth. Roslind closed her eyes, letting the darkness take over finally. When her breathing started to regulate she opened her eyes, having tunnel vision all she saw was his long legs, parchment white hands, and his tuxedo. The first thing that came to her mind was death.

"A…are you death?" She whispered, her vision started fading to black again, the deep loneliness finally stuck deep into Slender's chest, till he replied-

"I am not Death, Dead is just a friend of mine Roslind, I tell him who to take and who not to take. You, you're not ready to be taken to the underworld…it is not your time to die."

She couldn't make eye contact with him, even if she could, she couldn't see his face…all that her poor mind could make out was how black his tuxedo was, and the brightness of the red tie. She reached out and softly touched his fingers with hers; she blinked a few times forcing herself to sit up. She looked up at him, staring at his face, he was pale as a sheet, indents where his eyes, nose and mouth she be, and in a way, she didn't care. She wasn't all that pretty herself…she became instantly lightheaded, and started to fall backward. Slender fell to his knees grasping her before she could harm herself any further.

"Who…?" He placed a finger over her lips to keep her quiet. He watched her tear up, and watched them tumble down her cheeks, she kept looking up at him, wondering who this man was…and what he wanted to do with her…and why he was keeping her alive.

"_Who is he momma..?"_ Happened to be the last thing she remembered thinking before blacking out.

Slenderman's P.O.V

Slender couldn't help but shake his head at her; she was filthy, and bloody. Grass, mud, leafs and other small odds and ends stuck out of her hair, and clung to her dirty clothing. He kept trying to assess her condition, but this was becoming more and more difficult as she was trying to stay awake and aware of her surroundings. But from what he could gather so far, she had a concussion, a severe laceration to her left temple, broken ribs, possible punctured lung…god knows what else on the internal scanner. He sighed shaking his head again slowly, till weather she knew she was doing this or not, but she reached out and softly touched him, touched his chin to be exact.

A slither of warmth traveled from his stomach up to the center of his chest. He took her hand, placing it down to her side, he watched her cringe and grit her teeth…he sighed slowly; asking himself, what the hell did he get himself into this time. He lifted her red tank top up, just enough to take a look at her ribs, and he was right. At least five just on her left side happened to be bruised, and two or three possibly cracked or broken.

"_Great…I'm going to have to take her back to my home and fix her up. After that, she's gone." _It was a harsh thought, but he didn't want her hanging around too much longer or…

"_Or what, letting her stay? What would she do, if she actually SAW your face, not the one you put on in front of humans? What about when you go out to feast? What then? She's not some puppy dog Slender, get the fuck over it. Leave her here, let her die. You can look into her mind, see what happened, I'm sure she's just running away from her abusive boyfriend or something."_ He wanted to kick his own ass for even thinking about that…she doesn't deserve that, she…she deserved something else. And with what he could see just on the outside, this had been accruing for more than just a few months…this is years of battle scars.

"_Speaking of…"_ He lifted her arm up again, gently brushing away the dirt that encrusted into her skin…just what he had thought; they weren't scratches, at least made by his forest. If it was his forest, her blood would've been into his system by now, and he would've known everything and anything about her internal condition. This…

"_This was self-mutilation, why in the world…?"_ Now his curiosity started to peak, but what caught him next was the last brain wave before she had fallen unconscious.

"_Who is he…momma?"_

He sighed, she was too vulnerable to psychic attacks, he couldn't let her suffer any more pain at this point. Laying her gently down on the ground, he got into a squatting position and gently lifted her up into his arms, grasping her duffle bag along the way, she was curvy and petite…but, she wasn't half the weight as-

"_Stop it! Don't you DARE bring that fucking slut up! You know better. You need to heal, not harm yourself again jack ass…you just got over her."_ His internal alarm snapped him out of the coming thought. This girl, was different, even if her eyes happen to be the same color, doesn't mean they're the same person.

Taking his steps lightly, he tried cradling her to his chest protecting her from the bumps, and vibrations; this did little to nothing as she kept whimpering in pain. He wanted….to do more to help her, but there was hardly anything he could've done at this point in time. She had to wait till he had gotten back to his home, his cottage.

With distant grumbles of thunder, the storm was approaching, the rain had started falling and refused to slow as it went from a gentle sprinkle to a pour. He tried not to look as her clothing started to cling to her frame more, but he couldn't help but steal a glance or two. And when he did look, the simple tank top, the skirt all clung to her voluptuous frame. He almost wanted to lick his non-existing lips. Even the small baby fat she had around her stomach was…attractive.

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE THE MOTHER FUCKING SLENDERMAN AND YOUR TAKING IN A MORTAL?! WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?! ARE YOU GOING ABSOLUTELY BAT SHIT CRAZY?! DID YOU KILL A CRAZY PERSON?! THAT'S WHAT IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DID!" _Internal alarms ringing again, and he easily ignored them. Yet, it tried again.

"_Look, Slender, buddy…you have no compassion towards her race, and look at you. Just because she has the same eyes as HER you melt into a complete puddle. I'll try this again, the same thing I said before, what are you going to do when she wakes up? Huh? Keep yourself locked in the shadows? You should just drop her NOW, and she WON'T be your problem!" _

Slender stopped for a moment; he didn't quite think this one through. He thought about it once, twice even three times through, but again, he didn't think about as to when she woke up. He let out a soft sigh.

"_Okay, so I DON'T know. I can, and might as well stay hidden. I'll just take care of her wounds, and then let her leave on her own…there's nothing-" _The more aggressive, demonic side of him snapped this time, and not his internal alarm.

"_Okay, how about when you NEED to feed. You can't stay hidden for THAT long. You know better, as said before…what if she sees you feed? Huh? What about that? And why haven't you ever fed off of her?" _He thought about it, looking down at her dirty face, her eyes were closed, she was still breathing, very lightly. He always watched her paint, ever since she was a child…he kind of grown attached to her. That…that's why he didn't want to harm her, he was almost revolted by even the thought of watching her die, because he had become attached to this little mortal.

Slender stopped, standing in the middle of a clearing, his mind growing silent. He stood still, listening intensely to her shallow breathing, to the wind, and the rain…

_**Crunch**_

Within an instant he turned, skin ripping revealing layers of razor like teeth, and a forked tongue, drool dripped down his jaw and onto the ground. He waited for a single moment before calling someone out.

"WHO'S THERE?" Voice a deep demonic growl.

Roslind whimpered, her nose started to bleed again, he had almost forgotten how much his power affected humans. He knew it…he knew someone would follow them, mainly her. After all, even he knew she wasn't a normal human being. Just by the way her blood smells…and tastes. Slender looked up to the tops of the trees, waiting till finally his dark laughter.

"She's mine Slen…you know I'll do anything to have her. I will do anything to make her MINE!" A male jumped from a high tree branch, landing with a loud thud. Slender took a step back, eyes looking over this man. He was young, early to mid-twenties, a tatter gray hoodie, black hair that was now slick with rain and clung to his shoulders, ripped skinny jeans, and simple black and red high top shoes.

Slender felt odd…kneeling down he placed Roslind on a soft patch of grass, placing his fingers to her throat, checking her pulse for a minute. Standing he turned around, facing the man giving a deep throaty growl.

"What makes you say she's yours…Jeff?" He hissed, Jeff replied with an evil hiss.

Slender watched him reach into his hoodie; pulling out a butcher knife…eyeing it slowly making sure Jeff didn't make a single move to him or to Roslind. He felt protective around her.

Jeff shook his head slowly, laughing. Opening his mouth revealing sharpened teeth as well, he placed his tongue to the blade, letting it run from the hilt to the top of the blade; slowly, teasingly. As he swallowed his own blood, he looked at Slender, wiping the remaining blood that tickled his chin, on the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Because I found her first, I was the one who brought her too you, when she was younger. I let her follow me in here, let her set up her little painting station. I was the one who saw the little girl in pig tails…man she was more delicious than an upside down cheesecake…yummy." He chuckled licking his cracked lips. Slender clenched his fists, readied himself as he growled. Jeff's black eyes stared him down, tilting his head.

"Besides my old friend…when did you start caring about humans?" Leaning against the tree, he eyed him, and then looked at Roslind. Slender eased up for a moment, the air becoming heavier with static, gray clouds quickly becoming black. Before Jeff could move, he was already in Slender's grasp as his dark purple tentacles lashed out, wrapping around Jeff's waist and throat, yanking him to Slender, as they now were face to face.

"You come near her...I'll slaughter you." He growled.

Jeff's mouth split apart at his cheeks, smiling.

"You said that last time too old friend...and you failed to protect her..." Without hesitating Slender slung Jeff off to the side, Slender covered his face with his hand, as his skin slowly formed together. Lifting Roslind to his arms, he cradled her to his chest. Her time was running out, he didn't have time to play Jeff's games. Not right now at least.

"Heed my words Jeffery; I refuse to fall in love with another human. But this human…is something else…and I will simply become her protector, a guardian…from predators like you." Growling, Jeff laughed in response.

"You know Slen, they're more people out there, who want's that piece of eye candy, not just me. She's a rare piece of meat, and you know…there are a lot of creatures out there who would LOVE to have her as a mating thing…" Jeff shouted, Slender having his back to him continued to walk, ignoring Jeff.

"_Did I really just say I would become her protector? What the fuck am I doing…?"_ He looked up, then down at her face…pondering.

"_I won't let him win…just because he stole one female away…doesn't mean I'll let him do it again…he will not win this time…I refuse to let him win…"_ He held her to his warm body, trying to keep her body temperature up to the best of his abilities.

"_I wonder…did her mom leave, or die? Pssh…why should I care anyway…after all…I am a monster."_ He sighed, ducking under another tree branch. Being tall and slender had its perks but can be really fucking annoying as well. He sighed; this was going to be a long night of stitches, and medical practicing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Monstrous

Slender laid Roslind down on the couch, pulling the first aid kit out from underneath the bookshelf. Looking her over again, he went to the kitchen pulling out a needle, and thread. She kept whimpering, crying. The way she was crying, was different then pain…it was something…more personal, as if she was having nightmares. He wanted to slip into her mind and see what she was seeing…but again, he didn't want to cause more harm then good. Kneeling down, he slipped her shirt off, trying to be as gentle as he could.

Placing his fingers to her ribs, he could feel a few poking out and the rest were bruising. Looking over to her left side was where all the damage happened to be. And it was bad, at least four or five broken ribs…he sighed taking some tape and began to wrap it around her ribs. She started to scream out of reaction she grasped his hand.

"Shh…calm down, I know it hurts but you have to relax and let me help you. If not, then you won't get better." Why was he reassuring her? Yeah he knew the broken ribs hurt like fuck, but why did he care that she was in pain? He let out a sigh, and continued taping her ribs up. Her hand stayed on his, squeezing tight. Her eyes opened, and she was crying, biting her bottom lip, whimpering and crying. He felt horrible…putting her through more pain. But it was something that had to be done.

"P…Please…just make the pain go away…" Roslind cried, giving a soft sigh he thought for a minute.

"Alright, it's going to sting…but I can make you fall into a deep sleep, that only I can wake you from. Is this alright?" He asked, she nodded almost instantly; giving a gentle sigh he laid the tape down beside her. Taking her face in his hands, he forced her to look at him, she didn't need to see HIM, but just look at his face. As she did, he forced her to sleep, forced her into a comatose…he couldn't help but think…she was just a young girl…no, he forced himself not to think anymore.

Laying her head back down on the pillow, he finished up her ribs. Grasping the needle and thread, he poured water of her forehead, and started to stitch.

000000000

Roslind, kept walking around the darkness. Following a small wisp of light; a bright form of a woman stood in front of her, her eyes went wide as she knew almost instantly, who it was. It was her mother. As she got closer, her mother turned and started to walk the other way. She shook her head, reaching out to her.

"No, please don't go mom!" She shouted, yet her mom ignored her easily. As she got closer again, she could see the bright beautiful red locks, and when she looked over her shoulder to see if Roslind was still following, her cat green eyes sparkled. She was the only light in this darkness that surrounded them. Without warning her mother turned and walked through an even darker doorway, Roslind ran right after her. When her foot crossed the threshold, everything had changed; the heat was incredible…and the smell…was absolutely horrid.

She covered her mouth, forcing the vomit down. As she took the moment to look at her surroundings, that's when she realized that, her clothing was still drenched for some unknown reason. Roslind's eyes glanced around the room, the walls were covered in brown or black mold, the floors weren't any better, and the ceilings she couldn't see. Coughing again, she took in a good breath of something revolting. Within a second, her mouth opened, and she vomited out almost everything she had on her stomach, which was just stomach acid. Her throat stung, but she stood straight and continued forward. Her eyes started to itch, and stomach ached, yet she continued, she wanted to see her mother again, she needed to see her. Her head wasn't far from starting to hurt.

Her body started to burst into cold sweat, a cool breeze brushed passed her legs, she stopped and took a moment to gather her thoughts. Silence drew out for a few moments before a voice called to her softly.

"Roslind, down here…" It was her mother, her voice sounded like it was right behind her. Doing a sudden 306, she saw stairs behind her. Taking a step back, she started to realize, they weren't there before…yet the cool breeze had been coming from there. Taking in a deep breath of stale, mold like air, she took the first step down. From what she could tell, the stairs were grated, and the air suddenly became frigid. Shivering from her sweaty arms, the hair standing on edge, as she reached the bottom…there was no floor; it was an endless pit in front of her.

"This is what I see day in and day out. I see nothing but the darkness, this is what you have done to me…do you have any idea what real fear is? Do you?" Her mother asked, Roslind shook her head no.

"How about now?!" A solid push and she was falling forward. Waving her arms, she reached out, and nothing was in front of her but air, she was falling down into the pit of darkness. Knowing nothing will stop her fall…she opened her mouth and let out a scream.

Roslind started flinging her arms and legs, trying to grasp something, her hands touched the walls…and she cringed, they felt like human skin, and she couldn't get a good enough grasp. She prayed that something would stop her fall, but…there was no fear, just the sinking feel of desperation…as if it skipped over fear and struck a nerve.

"HELP ME!" She screamed, and suddenly…

_**BAM!**_

Her body slammed against a grating, hitting twice before skidding to a stop. A new tsunami of pain shot through her entire spine and ribs. As she stopped, Roslind coughed a few times, shoving herself up, the pain was sudden and came in sharp stabs, with a few deep breaths she started to steady herself, and stood.

"_What…what the hell? How am I still alive after that…? I'm hurting like a mother fucker…but Jesus Christ…."_ She thought, leaning over keeping her hands on her knees. A sudden wash of harsh heat slammed against Roslind's back.

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? THAT FALL WOULD'VE KILLED EVEN ME!" Her mother had shouted, but this…didn't seem like her mother, she could hear her voice, but couldn't see her faced…which had started to pain her.

"Mom, what did I do?!" She screamed back. That's when she started to realize, she was starting to feel confusion, and she hadn't realized what she had done. Tears filled her eyes, as she held her arms out in front of her, the heat had slowly increased, and gotten so bad that her entire body began to burst with sweat again.

"_Why is it so hot…?"_ She whined, her mouth had went dry, her throat cracked, and lips bursting. She started to lose hope till her fingertips touched a door, placing her hand on the doorknob she yanked it open; wave after wave of blistering heat overwhelmed her. The fire lapped at her, touching her skin, when she took a step back there was nothing there, no floor, it was only her and the fire. She shook her head, raising her hands as if they were going to protect her. She closed her eyes, waiting for her death to come, till she started to scream.

00000

"MOTHER!" Throwing the wool blanket off her, she sat right up. The source of heat was the crackling fire…it would've been comfortable if her nightmare didn't consist of constant heat and fire. Her head ached still, shit her entire body felt like a tar mat. Putting her feet on the warm wood floor, she leaned forward moaning. Violet locks spilt over glimmering shoulders, her elbows touched her knees, even they were sore.

"_Jesus I'm thirsty…"_ She thought, shaking her head slowly.

"I see that you're awake." A beautiful voice appeared from behind her, startling her. She yelped as she fell on the floor, hand grasping her chest, heart running a mile a minute.

"What…the hell…?" She whispered, no one was there but the deep shadows. She kept looking around, the tape around her ribs constricting her movements.

"H…Hello? I now someone's there, why don't you come out of the shadows and show yourself to me?" Her throat was dry, making her voice come out hoarse.

A very, tall man stepped from the shadow's he happened to be staying in. His face was hidden by the shadows casted from the cabin, the only light source was from the fireplace.

"Thirsty?" He asked, she stared at him wide eyed and nodded. Her throat was dry enough when she did speak, it felt like someone was ripping her vocal chord's out. She watched him with curious eyes, in a split second her face flushed, she had just realized there was a sudden pull to him.

"_What…am I feeling? It feels like someone is grasping my stomach and trying to yank it out. It's not pain, but..."_ Her internal voice was silenced by his gentle one.

"I have water, and tea. Which would you like?" She had to find her voice for a moment, when she looked away from his form she chewed her bottom lip.

"Water, please...and thank you for saving me…I can't thank you enough Mr…Uh…" She stopped.

"_Oh shit…you don't even know his name and yet you're in HIS house. What are you going to do if he tries anything on you? God you're a stupid idiot."_ She snapped at herself, a soft masculine chuckle made her glance. When he handed her the cool glass of water, she downed it in a second before looking back up at him. When she placed the glass on the table, she felt less pain, and her vision was clear.

"Who are you?" She asked without hesitating.

Slender had laughed shaking his head slowly, sitting down next to her, he kept his face hidden. Roslind had narrowed her gray eyes, staring at him.

"I'm going to ask again, WHO ARE YOU?" This time, she had demanded. Slender shook his head, placing a hand on his face.

"Why do you wish to know?" He replied. Roslind raised a brow.

"_So I can know who's going to kill me, rape me, or slaughter me…I would like to know captor…"_ She thought rolling her eyes.

"So I can properly thank the person who saved me." She snapped. She had a sharp tongue and a beautiful, delicate face. He had to think carefully about this one, what would she do if he told her...who he really was?

"Well…I don't have a name." Standing suddenly, she almost raised her hands to defend herself with.

"Also, if I was going to kill you, rape you…or do other things to you, I would've done them by now." He grasped her glass, sinking back into the darkness she heard the water from the sink turn on. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"_How did he know…what I was thinking…?" _She swallowed some of her spit, her heart pounding, her stomach doing flips and summer-salts in nervousness. She watched his pasty white hand place the glass on the table again. She gave it a glance then back up at him; she could hardly make out his well chiseled jaw. She reached out, grasping the water, placing it to her lips taking a small swig.

"If you wish to shower, you may. Just be careful with the stiches on your forehead. They're very delicate and I don't want them popping out." He pointed the room in the back.

"Please, help yourself; my home is your home till you're ready to leave." He lowered his hand. His voice…was warm and inviting. She closed her eyes, actually liking the sound of it; he had a small Irish lilt to it. And the sound of a shower…sounded almost too good to pass up.

"_What the fuck are you doing? Helping her out was one thing, but actually inviting her to say…"_ He ignored the inner voice, actually having some feminism around didn't seem to hurt.

When she stood, she held a blanket around her…nude…body?! Her face turned bright right, as she kept held the blanket tighter around her; ribs pinching together. He turned around, facing the kitchen.

"Oh, I also forgot to mention, I took the courtesy of drying your garments. They were soaked from the rain. Sorry." She could hear the smirk in his voice. She walked to the direction of the shower, keeping her eyes on the man, as she slipped in the door, dropping the blanket of the floor.

"_Maybe, I'll learn his name someday; I heard his voice before, a long time ago…a long, long time ago."_ She lowered her head, temples started to throb…perhaps she did have a concussion.

Slenders P.O.V

The shower turned on, his steps were light and careful. He stopped in front of the door, leaning forward. Placing his ear, to the door he started to listen, the last thing he wanted was Roslind to black out in the shower. From what he could tell, she hadn't eaten in a while; by in a while he believed to be about a week. Weather by her choice, or by force…he'll make sure he will put food in her stomach.

"_Why am I sitting here wanting to help her, wanting to care…I'm a monster, a killer. So why am I working my ass off to make sure she's safe?"_ He cursed himself. Glancing down, the door was opened just a crack.

"_Oh come on…I'm a monster…not a pervert."_ But…he pushed the door open a little further, and he felt irritation, anger rise in his stomach. Deep scars littered her body, how did he miss those?

"_Because, you didn't care."_ He snapped at himself…but around her neck, were handprints turning to a deeper shade of black and blue. They weren't from him…and he was damn sure it wasn't from Jeff either. His eyes roamed across her back, deep bruises, her shoulder blades cut up. When she turned around, his anger went out of control. He knew she had scars, but not as bad as what he had seen now. And all over her poor, beaten, bruised and badly injured body. He could tell she was scarred…he felt more pity then anger.

"_That son of a bitch…! If I ever find out…whoever done this…I'll…I'll…"_ His thoughts were interrupted when she turned around.

"_Shit!" _He thought, willing himself to disappear into the shadows he held his breath. Roslind blinked a few times, standing nude in the middle of the bathroom floor, watching the door. The door couldn't close all the way, but she felt like someone was watching her. She chewed her bottom lip lightly, the static pounded in her ears and behind her eyes. Sighing, she turned the water on and within a few minutes steam flooded the bathroom. Stepping in, the water felt amazing on her sore and battered body. Relaxing finally she leaned her body against the shower wall, her ribs pinching her every move she made. Moaning lightly, she leaned her head back and took a glance up at the ceiling.

The entire ceiling above the shower was the shower head. She closed her eyes again, letting her mind drift again, back into the darkness as it was before. She could still feel the hands on the back of her head, yanking and pulling at her hair. She wanted the feeling to go away, so she crept more into the darkness. The coolness of the wall against her back, made the pain dull just enough to make breathing easier.

"_It's over…you're never going back to that horrible man again…even if…if you have to beg him to let you stay. You can't withstand another beating like that again. You just barely got out alive on this one…who knows….he just might kill you girl. But this man…this man that saved you, he has to be good. Or at least have some good in him…if he didn't…you wouldn't even be awake right now…he did something…something so unreal for you. And there's nothing in the world that you can do to repay him…"_ She slowly slid down the shower wall, sitting gently down on the ground, the water felt almost…therapeutic to her.

"_Roslind…you don't even KNOW this man. What the FUCK are you going do to if he kicks you out once you get better? Huh?!" _ Her inner alarm started screaming. At that point, she just shrugged.

"_Then I'll thank him, and be on my marry way. Nothing too serious. Besides, I know he's not human. What human can hide in the shadows that well?" _She questioned herself; her inner alarm went silent for a moment longer.

"_A murderer."_ It replied, she laughed out loud for a single second. That was possibly the funniest thing she had ever heard.

"_And if he was…he wouldn't have helped me. Now would he?"_ She retorted. Again, silence followed.

"_Thought so."_ She snapped.

The silence dragged on, small pops of static flowed in and out of her ear, that's when she realized the sound of the water hitting the tiles made her drowsy. Standing slowly, she finished up the best she could, and stepped out.

Roslind looked around the bathroom for a towel, when she realized, she forgot to ask for one. The last thing she wanted to do was for him to see her naked…

"_Not that I would really mind…he seems…rather muscular…"_ She felt herself blush, but shook her head slowly. She needed to think straight, think logically, she had just met this guy who practically saved her from dying. There was no reason to start fancying him now. She reached down grasping the blanket holding it up to shield herself; she pushed the door lightly poking her head out. She didn't SEE him…but that doesn't mean he wasn't there…

"Hey, can you grab me a towel?" As if on command he was there, handing her one. She blinked a moment or two and took it out of his hand. As their fingers lightly grazed, she felt that butterfly feeling in her stomach. Roslind took a step back, closing the door. Dropping the blanket she wrapped the warm towel around her, her ribs crying out for mercy. Taking a slow, deep breath ignoring the pain, she stepped out.

"You know Roslind, I never thought you would ever wake up…I almost had to force you at one point. I know I didn't induce you THAT deep." _'And in a way I'm kind of glad your back to living that is…'_ He refused to add the last part.

His voice made her stomach turn, her heart melt…but she stared at him.

"_I never told him my name before…"_ Her mind whispered. She took a step back, her eyes wide with fright.

"How…the hell do you know my name? I've NEVER told you before…" Her voice had quivered, yet her eyes held strong. She wasn't frightened…she wasn't frightened.

"_I'm not scared…I'm NOT scared…don't show if you are…I'm not scared…"_ She kept reminding herself…when all he did was smirk.

"_Do it Slender, walk up to her…show her fear."_ The inner demon chimed.

"Roslind, dear…I know a lot…too much for my own behalf. I know enough to tell you…" He disappeared, she stood still…listening to the echo of his voice when, she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she turned and his hand caught her chin. He forced her to look up at him, to stare at his faceless face. He leaned in, for a second she thought he was going to plant a kiss on her…and for an odd reason, she didn't care.

"If I EVER find the man who hurt you…you'll wish you NEVER were saved…" Instantaneously his voice shifted, going from the beautiful musical melody…to a demonic growl. Roslind looked at him, and finally came to realize…how far up shit creek she was…and had no paddle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Warmth

Roslind looked at the man who tried to scare her, she had no fear, no anger, no remorse but she did care. When she looked at him, she could see the deep sadness in the crevices of his face. She repositioned herself on the couch, and watched him as he moved throughout the cabin, she'd been there for almost a week now, though communication was present, she still didn't know his name. Every attempt, he brushed her off, or gave some excuse as to why not. But today, he was going around making the cabin more comfortable for her. He was starting to convert the second bedroom into her room, she didn't know why…she loved the way he had it.

He had brushed passed her, and she happened to take in a deep breath…she loved the way he had smelt. He gave off a pine smell…or sometimes the sweet smell of roses. Every chance she got, she would look at him; take a small smell of what he was wearing that day. Even if he didn't tell her, what his name was…she already knew. He was the Slenderman everyone was talking about…the one everyone made a game about, or made stories…he wasn't a monster. If he was, she would've been dead by now.

"_Maybe he's just waiting for you to get better so you can put up a fight."_ She thought suppressing a laugh she kept laying back on the couch. She still felt weak, but a little better, knowing who she was staying with. Most people would try to escape, not Roslind…she actually felt, at home. She closed her eyes, and relaxed her head lulling off to the side; before she knew it she was slowly dozing off.

"_He maybe a creature…but that doesn't mean he's all evil…"_ She thought softly.

Slender watched her doze, he stopped in his tracks…he was honestly shocked by how…peaceful she looked. She was in the Slenderman's home…a place most would never dare to go to. Yet, she found it relaxing, soothing…and overall comfortable. Placing the paint can down on the counter, he unbuttoned his jacket.

"_What are you doing?" _His demon asked, Slender stopped…thought about it then sighed.

"_I'm giving her my jacket. Got a problem with it?"_ He snapped back. The demon drew closer, the air around him grew suddenly darker.

"_I know how to control you Slender…"_ The demon roared, and Slender chuckled.

"_No, you don't."_ He replied, slipping his jacket off. With silent steps he wrapped his jacket around Roslind, and watched her cuddle into it. He watched her take in a deep breath and let it out slow, he knew…that she knew he was watching her…watching…**OVER** her…she looked beautiful.

"_Idiot…"_ The demon hissed. Slender mock rolled his eyes. He turned from her, and started to the paint can again.

It smelt like him…like Sender, she let herself smile a little when she heard him walk away. She was…feeling closer to him then before. But…what little she did know, was scent was extreamly important to him…

"_Awe, Roslind is developing a small crush on the Slendy man?"_ Her inner child giggled, she shook her head and pulled the jacket closer to her body. Even if the fire was roaring, the jacket kept her warmer than any fire. She opened her eyes when Slender walked back into the room.

"Slender?" She startled him. Not by speaking, but she speaking his name. He stood still for a moment, then turned going to her side.

"Yeah?" He replied sitting down next to her. He almost reached out to touch her, but stopped himself. She sat up, keeping the coat around her tightly, she looked at her hand, then to his. When she reached out their skin touching. He felt a sudden burst of something strike him, it was the same feeling he had before…when he even just slightly touched her…and now, it was happening again. And this time, he didn't want it to stop. He…he actually started to like the feeling of her skin against his. Almost, too much…he had that feeling of warmth spreading from his stomach to his chest. Spreading over his heart, why?

"_Think about it Slender, how long has it been since you've 'been' with a woman?"_ It was true, it had been a very long time since he was sexually released…and Roslind…wasn't bad looking…hell…she was…very beautiful with an amazing body. Despite the scars; they sat there for a moment, Roslind holding his hand…he found himself grasping her hand in his, holding it back. He looked at her, and her cheeks were unusually red, for a moment he had thought she started running a fever…then he remembered, she was blushing.

The only sound that was heard, was the crackling of the fire and Roslind's steady heartbeat, and as he listened, he could tell her heart rate was picking up. Faster, and faster…he admired the sound, admired how she breathed…how she moved…how her lips move when she spoke and the way her voice carried, how nothing seemed to knock her down.

"_Are you admiring a human?"_ The demon asked, he couldn't reply, he had been caught. It was finally she, who broke the long silence…just by gently squeezing his hand.

"You know how scent…is desperately important to you?" The question took him a minute or two to register, but he thought about it.

"_Well…that was a very strange question."_ He thought, but replied with a nod.

"Yes, why?" He asked.

He could watch her think about something, almost watching what she was going to say.

"Smell…is very strange to me…but somehow…became important." She tilted her head.

"I love the way you smell, you smell fresh, sweet…and comfortable. I know how strange that sounds, but…you smell like rose's and pine trees. A strange combination, but I've come to love it." She squeezed his hand gently, that's when he realized, her eyes were getting heavy and she was starting to lean against him. He moved his head away from looking at her any longer, but…he looked back down at her. Her eyes were closed, her breath was light and warm against his bare arm…he…he wanted to kiss her. Just-

He caught himself moving in, he pulled himself out of the fantasy. When he tried laying her back down, she refused to move. She held on his arm.

"Don't leave…" She whimpered, though she was in the darkness cradling with that…and not him. She wanted the darkness, not him…there was no way, a beautiful wild flower like her…would come to…

"_**DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT FUCKING WORD!"**_ The demon roared.

"_What word? Love? Do you think…I the Slenderman, would learn to love again? I mean it's not impossible. I don't think so…I think…I think it's possible…she just might…"_ He stopped thinking when the demon began to stir deeper inside him. He had to keep it in check; if not…he didn't want to think of what might happen at that point.

Her grip finally let him go, he laid her down gently on the couch keeping the jacket around her. He kept looking down at her beautiful lips, her peaceful face…the scar left behind by that ass hole…he…he was going to protect her no matter what. Even if it would cost him his life, standing he reached down gently pushing her bangs away from her face.

The demon was emerging…demanding to be fed. He waited a full week; he couldn't wait any longer…if he did…something bad would happen. And he refused to let Roslind be in the middle of him, and the thing that made him what everyone was frightened of. He…he never wanted to let _**IT**_ go…but…this was it, the need…the sexual desire…the desire to feed…it needed to be met. He looked at his hands, they were trembling, changing…veins were popping out, his nails started to grow freakishly long…it was happening already. Waiting no longer he bent over, placing a soft kiss to Roslind's forehead…it was too late. He was already starting to fall for the woman.

With silent steps he went to the cabins front door, the storm was raging, cursing him…cursing his very being. This was it, he never, ever wanted Roslind to EVER see this side of him…if she ever saw how monstrous he could really be…he would take his own life.

"_You're starting to care more for her…pussy."_ The demon snapped, he slung the door open, the wind grasped his tie and throwing it behind him.

"_Roslind, forgive me…I never ever want you to see this side of me…if you can hear this, stay asleep till I come back…I promise, I'll return."_ His mind whispered, and she let out a soft coo in response to his voice. His Forest of Solitude was his home, his life…but now, this woman started to become something more than a burden, now that he thought about it…she never…was a burden. Throwing himself out into the storm, the hunt was on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Heart of a Monster

Pain, frustration, loneliness and anger…all these emotion's flooding his mind; hunger kept stabbing him, not in his stomach, but in his head. He let it go, he let his mind drift, and he didn't know why he refused to do it around her…around Roslind. He couldn't stand to let her see him, as the monster he was. He kept letting the demon take control. Arms growing, hands trembling…he couldn't take it, he couldn't take the pressure on his head anymore. The demon…the demon was scratching at him, at his head…begging for release.

"_LET ME OUT YOU FUCKIN VESSAL!"_ The demon screamed, he shook his head, it was winning…the demon was winning. But, as his arms grew, his legs followed. Weather he knew it or not, the demon was slowly taking over…but his mind drifted to Roslind…the way her body moved, the way she touched him, how much she cared. He couldn't let it take full control…but the thought of her came too late, even the wounds on her body…just fueled his anger, his frustration…the murder….the laughter in his head.

"_Check mate."_ The Demon laughed.

Slender leaned over, his tuxedo ripped from the back, black masses of tentacles swished around his head. The skin around his face started to rip open, for some reason…this time it hurt. Hurt more than before, his chest started to ache, and this time it felt…felt like someone was gripping his heart, trying to rip it out. This new found pain…almost frightened him. He lifted his head, and felt the drool dribble down his chin. Exposing the sharp layers of teeth, this time…he let himself laugh. Laugh at the stupidity of everything, of the world…of the human race.

The rain had drenched his white shirt; people called him Slenderman…why? It was underrated…he was anything but slender…he was toned, built and ripped. He knew he had power, he knew he had bulk over everything else…speed and strength was his perks, his intellect was another big bonus.

He roamed the woods in silence, the demon had laid silent deep inside his heart, capturing, forcing it not to move at all. He looked around his home, he could smell the humans, and he saw their vibrations, smell their fear. Why were they in his home? Why were they here?

"_Kill them…slaughter them…I want blood. Give me blood, I order you to give me blood, you fucking piece of shit!" _The demon shouted, he tried to block it out, but it was futile. The demon had already took him, and made him his play thing. He was never a real monster…never tried to be at least. He tried not to harm them; till he heard them, speaking…animalistic instincts took over.

They were speaking about him, how he had no eyes, how he used pages drawn by children to draw human's out to devour them. That wasn't him…he…he never wanted to eat children.

"_But I do, now…GIVE ME THOSE FUCKING HUMANS!"_ The demon shouted. He couldn't resist anymore.

What made him laugh, was when they said he had no eyes, he had eyes alright…that could strike fear in any man. He waited, perched next to a tree; he looked just like one, waiting for them to pan their flashlights over the trees. Looking for said 'pages', what kind of person would bait their pray with 'pages'? Not him…he was too…good for that. As they got closer, he readied himself, moving his arm lightly. He could hear three humans; a low growl escaped his throat.

"Hey…you hear that…?" Whispered a male, he kept thinking about Roslind…her bruises…his anger peaked. Letting his anger boil over, waves of tension spilt over the humans. He grinned.

"MY EARS, DO YOU HEAR IT TOO?!" Another human shouted, he started grinning more, ear to ear. His body started to twitch in anticipation.

"Yeah!" A female screamed, vomit hitting HIS ground.

"_Intruders…kill them…kill your pray…feast off their fear…their flesh…give me their spleen!"_ The demon roared.

"_I'm tired of anticipating! I need food!" _It screamed again, he couldn't say no anymore. A flashlight panned and landed on his face, he took a deep breath and let out an impressive growl. His nails grew into razor like talons. Female's bright green eyes stared at him, her soft voice a gentle whimper.

"Oh…god…he's real…for fuck sakes…let's get out of here now! Come on Kevin!" She screamed. When those eyes touched his face, and he saw the fear burying deep in her soul, the hunger seemed to subside. What he didn't realize it was the thought of Roslind that calmed him.

"_Roslind…"_ He thought, he felt his body start to calm down more.

"Shut the fuck up Miranda! You wanted us to come out here to find Roslind. You know if it wasn't for you I would've stayed at home! I hate that freak, and you know I don't like the rain!" One man shouted, Slender's anger returned almost instantly. He teleported the small distance, standing not far away from the humans, growling deeply, his anger over powered him and his jaw dropped letting the drool spill over his chin. His eyes landed on his target, one tentacle shot out from behind him, wrapping around one male's sweating neck. He leaned forward, whispering in the males' ear.

"You say a word…you scream, or make a move…I'll kill you….you know why? Because you're mine." Slender laughed silently. Opening his jaw, sinking his teeth into the male's shoulder; the blood splashed into his mouth, trickling down his throat. The fear, the desire to die…that man wanted to die. He gave him death, he chomped down hard on the man's jugular, and the scream wasn't even heard. He didn't have time to scream.

"_I'm not Death, but Death is a dear friend of mine. And I'll gladly give him whatever he wishes."_ His thoughts kept running through his head. The man stopped moving, and he lost interest quickly. Slender tossed him to the side with ease, right in the center of his group of friends…so they can see his work. It just so happened to be the female, when she turned around her eyes wet wide and she dropped her flashlight. He watched her shake her head in disbelief. He started to regret…regret killing that man. Because the look of sheer fear on her face, and terror in her eyes…but at the same time, it fueled him, pushing him forward. Her mouth opened, and she let out a scream.

"_That's it little girl…scream…scream for me….your fear is so…so…delectable!"_ The demon roared.

The last bit of humanity he had slowly started to deplete. He felt it, dripping and ebbing away. His sanity was quickly following suit. He, in a way didn't want it back, he wanted to completely be gone, so he can become the monster that everyone sought him to be. Might as well…enjoy the insanity, feasting off of humans, no longer caring what they think…after all he is immortal. He had no weaknesses…so why be so frightened of death? When death after all, was a friend.

"_Heh…hehe…hehehe…."_ That's it, his sanity was almost empty. The darkness was calling, and she was beautiful.

"Oh…holy shit run!" The man by the name of Kevin shouted, pointing his flash light right at him. All he, the Slenderman had to do was will the flashlight to break…and it answered. He heard the shatter of glass and the terrified screams of the male and female. And smelt the beautiful blood, rushing to his nose. It made him stop made him think for a moment, sanity started to call to him again.

"_That…that smells the smell of blood…Roslind…"_ Was all he thought.

"MIRANDA YOU'RE THE FUCKING BITCH WHO MADE US COME HERE!" The male shouted, grasping Miranda shoving her in front of him. The knife he held was pressed to HER throat. Slender stood in the circle, tilting his head a low growl emitting from his throat. Kevin seemed to be willing to give up his girlfriend to the Slender, to save his own skin. On a normal day, Slender would be much obliged; this wasn't a normal day.

"Please, if you want to kill someone kill her…." He shouted, Slender tilted his head to the side again. Humans were…so confusing. Miranda kept struggling against Kevin, kicking and screaming. Her red locks plastered to her face, her eyes were wide with fright, tears streaming down her cheeks. This woman, reminded him of Roslind. Their facial structures seemed to be the same…but their skin pallets were different, and they smelt…different. The same, but different; a sudden shock went through his heart. Placing his hand on his face, his tentacles shot from his back. Kevin screamed as it knocked the knife out of his hand. Miranda screamed, toppling on the ground, the echo of her thudding didn't surprise him. He listened carefully, and all he heard was the sound of their raspy breathing, and pounding hearts.

"_What'cha gonna do now Slendy? Let them live? They witnessed something that could devastate you…so take care of them now. Nice and slow, or fast and painless. Your choice…but if it was up to me…I would do it nice and slow so I can enjoy it."_ Slender lifted his face from the palm of his hand, staring at the couple. Pupils blazing white, the blood that stained his chin started to dry and cake. With another easy command, the purple tentacle wrapped around Kevin's waist, lifting him from the ground. In a second he was slammed against a tree beside him. Slender looked over his shoulder to Miranda, her vibrations were weak, and harmless. No longer paying attention to Miranda, he looked at Kevin, he watched the male shake his head.

"Death, will be a sweet taste of freedom…you piece of filth…" Slender whispered, opened his mouth. The sudden rip of skin from muscle, and the crunch of bones underneath the strength of his jaw; Miranda cringed at the very sound of her boyfriend dying. The sounds of Slenderman groaning in pleasure, devouring his very essence; taking a step or two back she tried grasping reality.

"_This isn't real…this ISN'T real…"_ She kept mentally telling herself. Over and over, but what her eyes were seeing, was something she just couldn't make up. This…this was too fucked up even for her mind.

The blood stained his face, trickling down his toned stomach, when the male stopped moving he became less interested in him. He tossed the body easily to the side.

"_Now, deal with the girl!" _The demon shouted. When Slender turned to her, his anger diminished. The torture of static and tension eased around them. The anguish she had on her face lessened, and he started to realize what he had done…his own sanity now returning. When he closed his mouth, the skin folded over, his eyes morphed back into dents in his skull.

"Y-Y-You…You're…" Miranda couldn't speak, this time as he sniffed the air around her, even the sheer panic she was in…he found it revolting. But, his stomach still turned at the very thought of devouring her fear…it made it growl.

"I will not kill you, but I will harvest your fear as my own…" He grasped her skinny throat in his hand. Lowering his face down to her, placing his cold lips to her own. Within five seconds, the poor girl was unconscious. At this point, Slender had enough fear to fill him for months but…he still felt empty.

He crossed his arms at the mess he had made, by the morning the forest would devour the two males, and take the female back to the edge of the forest where she would be found. He sighed, lifting his face to the pouring rain.

"_And didn't that Miranda girl mention Roslind?"_ He thought with a coming sigh.

The thought was cool, and calm…that was how he was supposed to be. Calm, cool, and collected; the three C's, looking at his mess again, his heart didn't beat…but it was starting to feel…warm. And when he pictured Roslind by his side, it quivered. Was this young woman, making his heart beat again?

"For fuck's sake…what's wrong with me now?" He whispered, giving off another sigh.

"You hate her…and you love her." It was him again. His voice made Slender cringe. He turned slowly, waiting to see Jeff's rather…unattractive face. (For him at least, since he didn't find males, particularly attractive.)

"What is it now?" He replied, his anger already fueling back up. Jeff replied with a soft chuckle.

"You're what's wrong Slendy. You killed her friends, you're a MONSTER. What are you going to tell her? She's just going to hate you more, hell think you'll eat her next. You never know, she just might try to escape." Jeff tossed his head back, holding his stomach as he laughed. When he looked back at Slender, tears in his eyes.

"The Slenderman, believes he is falling in love! Oh me, oh my! That's just comical. An inhuman beast falling in love with a beauty…what's that story called again?" Jeff tilted his head snapping his fingers as he tried to think.

"OH! That's right, 'Beauty and the Beast! Is that what you want?" Leaning against the blood soaked tree, he watched Slender clench his fists. He was starting to go into a fit of rage again. Jeff watched his jaw rip open, exposing his sharp teeth.

"Calm down, I just wanted to inform you, when she turns twenty, you should be very careful. My proxy has been around, knows her scent…and Jane just so happens to be VERY Jealous of her." At the sound of her name, Slender calmed down. Jeff tilted his head in wonder.

"You still love her huh? Sorry that I turned her on you Slender. It seemed that she was a whore from the start…unless all she wanted was a REAL dick." He chuckled. He stared at Jeff, who had a smirk that ran ear to ear.

"I guess years of being alone can kill the sex drive." He chuckled, Slender had growled lunging forward slamming Jeff against the tree. Hand on his throat, squeezing hard. Jeff just narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"Do Jane's gray eyes make you breathless? Does her name sputter your heart?" He laughed, pushing the butcher knife against Slender's chest. His white pupils' dilated.

"Don't you DARE bring her up…" Slender growled, eye's piercing through the thin flesh hat covered the sockets.

Jeff tilted his head, the rain soaking both men, Jeff's cotton shirt clung to his skin exposing his muscular chest, Slender leaned in sniffing the air around him, and then smirked.

"Do I…intimidate you?" Slender breathed out on Jeff's face. Jeff just smiled, exposing teeth. That's when Slender tilted his head to the side, something wasn't right about him. There was a sense of skepticism deep in his pale white face.

"I don't fear you…but what I do fear, is becoming a monster like you." Jeff started to cackle. Slender felt the tentacle around Jeff's waist loosen, when Jeff brought his feet back giving a good solid kick to Slenders chest, he fell like a bag of rocks on the ground.

"_Son of a bitch…"_ Slender thought, when he turned Jeff was already fifty feet away.

"Listen Slender, what makes you and I different is simple. I don't kill out of hunger. I kill because I have no choice. I was human once, you remember that…you never were. The only reason why your heart ever even thought about beating was because of Jane, the bet the only reason why Roslind ever made you feel alive again…was because she looks just. Like. Jane." He stood straight, wielding the knife. Slender stood feet frozen to the spot he stood in.

"You don't get it, I stole her away from you because she NEVER loved you. She used you to get to me, I needed information, and she gave it willingly. The problem is Slender, I never loved her. I never could. She…how do they put it in Brittan…? She's just not my cup of tea." Jeff stopped to see Slender's reaction, all he did was stand there, dumb founded. Jeff crossed his arms with a crooked grin.

"And your little Rosy Posy, don't worry about her, Jane will take real good care of her…and all I have to do, is wait." That's when he had gotten a reaction out of Slender. He could almost see the static around him; being another creepypasta the Slender sickness did nothing to him. Jeff turned around, heading back deeper into the forest before waving his hand.

"One last thing Slendy, I would get rid of that baggage. Besides, you already know, her mother wasn't human. I don't think she would taste any good to you." Jeff's voice drifted in an echo, bouncing off the trees. Within the moment it took for it all to sink in, his chest ached, his eyes burnt; his vision started to blur and there was warmth trickling down his cheeks. As he reached up, he saw the stain of a black tear.

"_Cut the shit Slender, you're not falling in love with Roslind. It's simply impossible, and disgusting."_ The demon snapped, but he actually stood there for a minute. Jeff's words actually stung, actually…hurt.

"_I am…falling in love with a woman…but how? How could I let myself be… unmasked like this?"_ He questioned himself. His chest kept aching, like someone kept punching him repeatedly…he closed his eyes as more warm tainted tears stained his pale white complexion.

"_I happen to be calm on the surface…but a storm was brewing underneath the mask." _He bowed his head, covering his face with his hands. Maneuvering through his forest with ease, the very forest he had called home for so many years. A soft sob escaped his lips.

"_And if she leaves? What would I do then?"_ He asked himself.

"_Nothing, you incompetent fool!" _The demon growled. Slender ignored his words with ease, his mind kept drifting to Roslind's beautiful face, her beautiful body and her golden heart. A heart that happened to be willing to give him a chance, to show he wasn't a monster.

"_And in the end…what if she thinks you are a monster? What happens then? You going to boo hoo and cry about it in a corner, or are you going to move on like you did with Jane?"_ The demon had to ask. Removing his hands from his face, he looked at his hands; words couldn't begin to describe how he felt. His heart, started to…

"_Break? How can a heart break when it doesn't even beat?" _He asked himself. A soft sob escaped his throat; he couldn't control his knees…he fell to the ground, digging his nails into the ground, dirt going deep underneath his nails.

Bowing his head, he let himself shed tears, he let himself cry. The Slenderman, someone people feared most for so many years, making tales to push the fear further….tales that make people call him a…a…_**monster**_; and never cared….in four hundred years, he had never once cared about being called a monster, a demon…a freak of nature. But he had cared now, if one woman, one girl could absolutely change his outlook on himself. In his chest, a growl, a roar worked up to his throat. Leaning forward, he started to rock himself back and forth trying to calm himself down. If one girl, can change him so much in such little time, that just the thought of her walking away….could anger him so badly…could…_kill_ him. He became royally pissed off without a second to think, Slender shoved his left fist hard against the bottom of a tree. His breathing became rapid, face stained black with tears, the tree cracked and slowly started to fall.

The roar had built up further, it was clogging his vocal chords, he kept trying to breathe but nothing seemed to help. Nothing…the growl deep in his throat slowly became deeper, more alarming. Before he knew it, Slender exposed his true form, shredding what was left of his dress shirt; muscles throbbing with adrenalin and the sudden growth. His chest ached, his eyes pierced the darkness in front of him; he didn't even acknowledge the searing pain shooting in his back. The throbbing black masses of tentacles wrapped around trees, yanking and pulling them down with ease.

"_IF SHE LEAVES…IF SHE LEAVES…I'LL BECOME THE MONSTER I AM NOW!"_ His mind shouted. Looking down at the razor's he called hands, drool falling onto the ground before him. The rain that tapped on his plastered skin, evaporated. He closed his eyes in his mind-

"_I refuse to fall in love with a monster a murderer; I'm sorry, but I can't love someone who kills for the hell of it." Roslind whispered, he watched her grasp her bags throwing them over her shoulder. Without looking back, he watched as her beautiful form walked out of his-their home. At that moment, Slender felt every fiber of his being, be ripped in half, and then ripped again. She was leaving him; she refused to fall in love with SOMETHING, and not someone. She…his love, his life, his angel…was leaving this demon who was cursed to thrive in darkness…and in the forever loneliness of hell. Slender closed his eyes, bowing his head, the roar no longer being able to be held back-_

"ROSLIND!" A wave of sound, shooting from his lips bounced off, reverberated and cracked the bark of trees around him. The roar was massive, built up from the pain, frustration and irritation of a million things at once. In simple words, of heartache; in a fucked up way he knew she would never love him back. He was a monster; he was going to go back to her with blood on his hands…

"_A puppy that doesn't know better; knows how to kill out of hatred, food and not a single thought back for love."_ The demon cooed, enjoying every moment of Slender's pain and anguish. Letting his anger go, he collapsed again, muscles throbbing, and aching; transforming took more out of him then Slender last remembered.

"_I don't….I don't want to be this thing, this monster."_ He cried, he let himself cry again. Howling in pain, in anger.

"_Don't let go…"_ It was her voice calling to him. He had to ignore it, but the softness, the calmness…made him think, and as he started to think…the pain subsided in small pulses; a monster that cried, a monster that had slowly started to recognize his faults. But, a monster that still kills is a monster, who shouldn't love such a tender rose. Was he really letting Jeff win? He let Jeff win Jane, but…would he really let himself lose to Jeff all over again? He truly was pathetic.

"_But WHY are you crying over such a pathetic human such as herself? I don't understand Slender."_ The demon noted, that's when he shook his head slowly.

"_You think I understand why? The thought of someone else laying a hand on her sends me into a fit of rage….the thought of her getting hurt, sends a tsunami of emotions on my plate. And the needs of protecting her from Jeff are…incredibly high."_ He replied. Even the voice in his mind was tired, and sobbing.

"_And if another man killed her?"_ The demon smirked.

"_I would die in her place…."_ What was he saying?

"_Oh really now, and if you tried NOT loving her?"_ The demon asked. Slender hesitated, as he sobbed.

"_I would die…"_ Was his simple reply, tossing his head up at the sky; cool rain soothed his burning chest, his tears fell freely. The soothing, calming rain….

"Roslind…"Her name slipped over his lips, and over flowing to the ground.

"_Slender?"_ She called to him, on command he got to his feet, every step he had taken to her, the monster melted away and he, Slenderman was turning back to himself.

It didn't take much for Roslind to wake up, the feeling of Slender no longer there made her sit up, making her feel out of place and odd. She came to notice that when he wasn't around, there was a light gentle ache in her chest. She stood from the couch placing his jacket on the seat, she walked to the back of the cabin wondering if he was in the room, and the deep ache in her chest, made her realize before she opened the door, that he wasn't there. In a small panic of being alone, she searched the entire cabin, she was alone. A sudden urge to cry, her throat closing, and her eyes watered over. She missed him, and missed him terribly. She kept thinking about him, kept calling to him, hoping he would respond. Not knowing what else to do other than wait, she flopped down on the couch, her eyes watching the fire dance; her ears listened to the pouring rain.

She brought her knees up to her chest, tears slipped over her cheeks. She missed him terribly, maybe more than…than she missed her own mother.

"_No! Don't you DARE fall in love with him!"_ She screamed at herself. Yet, the voice seemed easier, and easier to ignore.

"_But…he saved my life…"_ Her other voice came back in a soft coo. She buried her face in her arms, letting her heart ache gently. And the tears to freely flow over her face, she openly let herself miss him. In a way, she knew deep in her heart, that he was out there hunting…and in some sick way she didn't care how he fed. She just wanted him back, she just wanted him home. She missed his presence, she missed everything about him. The gentle ache was now becoming more annoying and more intense. She let out another sob, cradling her head in her hands, and let the water works go.

"_Roslind, you're trying too hard not to love him, let me ask you this; other than the obvious reasons, why can't you love him? Do you NOT believe in 'love at first sight.'?"_ Thought's kept racing, she thought about it while letting her tears fall.

"_Good point…and yes I do believe in love at first sight. I just never had it before…I know there's nothing wrong with it. I know it's hard…to love him because of him simply being non-human. But…I'm strange, so why should it matter? I've never been normal…" _The calmness had reassured her again, her eyes shifted to the window. A shadow was casted over the carpet, startling her; in a second she would've grasped a knife from the kitchen, but she let her heart rate go normal, and her mind slowly come back to reality.

"_I…it's nothing, just a bird or a squirrel…nothing…nothing to worry about…"_ In a whim she was on her feet, a loud crash from the porch made her stand, her heart rolling in her chest. Her breathing a rapid mess, her bottom lip trembling, hands shaking, all color drained from her face as she kept staring at the window.

A gentle breeze passed over her ankles, and eyes were on her. In a second she gasped, turning…and there he stood; shirtless, head hung low and black tear streaks on his face. When her eyes traveled over his…beautifully toned and well defined body, her heart stopped when she saw the blood stains on his hands and on his socks.

"_Oh no…"_ Her mind started to whisper, but it was too late, her body had reacted first. His head was still hung low when she reached him; she touched his face with gentle hands, he refused to look at her.

"Slender…look at me…please?" She asked, he shook his head no. In some way, she already knew what he had did and she wasn't revolted in the slightest.

"No…" He replied. She ran her fingers over his well-built chest.

"Will…will you hold me…?" She asked. He shook his head no again; two small black tears trickled down his face.

"I can't… He replied. She felt the sting in her chest.

"Why not…?" She asked. She watched his head physically droop lower, shoulders shaking.

"I'm a monster…" He replied, his voice a gentle coo. This time, Roslind shook her head, violet locks falling over toned shoulders.

"No Slender, you're not a monster…not to me…" She tried comforting him. When he didn't wrap his strong, muscular arms around her, she herself lifted up his arms and put them around her, as she wrapped her arms around him. Her fingers gently touched his toned back, feeling his shoulder blades and muscles she didn't know even existed. Her heart started to pound, harder and harder with each breath she took in…the way he smelt, didn't surprise her at all. He smelt like blood and pine. As she held him tightly in her arms, he reacted by wrapping his around her tighter.

"_Why is she holding me…?"_ The thought was depressing to him…the voice inside his mind seemed…desperately close to a mental breakdown.

"Roslind…I'm a monster…I'm nothing but darkness…why…why are you holding me?" Slender's voice cracked, it was no longer the upbeat cheerful voice she came to like. This was…depressed, desperate and…sorrowful. When he asked this, she unwrapped her arms from his waist, and wrapped them around his neck. Even though she had to crane her neck to get a good look at him, her eyes held sincerity and truth behind them.

"Tell me why I shouldn't and telling me you're a monster won't prove anything…" She replied. Two more small streaks spilt over his cheeks. He stared back down at her, his chest aching more with every move she made, with every word that spilt from her beautiful bowed lips.

"I hurt someone you knew…and I killed two other people." His replied was honest and his voice was flat. He watched her take in a breath, and let it out slowly.

"So, the blood on you…isn't yours." She still looked up in his eyes.

"Tell me who." She replied again. He looked away from her, looking out the open door. Without hesitation, Roslind placed her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her.

"Slenderman, tell me." She ordered.

"_NO ONE ORDERS YOU AROUND BUT ME!" _The demon howled. He ignored it, and sighed. His shoulders trembled, his chest still burnt, this time worse than before.

"A…a girl named Miranda. I killed a guy named Kevin, and some other guy…" He replied. He watched her pale slightly, but she still held strong and didn't falter. He watched his beautiful Rose pale, anger flourished in his stomach. Without warning he shoved himself away from her, reeling his fist back he slammed it against the wall. Roslind couldn't tell whether the cracking sound came from him or from the wall, but she winced either way. She stood back, and shook her head slowly.

"I'm a FUCKING MONSTER! I don't deserve…to be in your presence. I don't deserve ANYTHING rom you…" He rested his head against the wall. Roslind tilted her head, reaching out to him, when her hand touched his shoulder he turned around pointing at his face.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THIS ISN'T A MONSTER!" As he screamed his jaw moved, teeth bared and eyes piercing white. Tentacles wrapped around his body, Roslind still looked at him, tears cascaded over her cheeks and dripping off her chin. She shook her head slowly.

"No Slender…" Stepping up to him, she stood on her tip toes, locking her arms around his neck. Pressing her forehead against his, hoping her warmth would transfer from her body to his cool, clammy skin.

"You don't understand…you're not a monster…" She opened her eyes, her heart beating a million miles a minute. Her cheeks turning bright red, noticing how close she would become after this…

"You're not-"He wrapped his arms around her back, tilting her slightly, his lips leaned down and ravaged her own. His lips were silky, soft and warm…his breath was hot and he tasted spicy and sweet.

Before she realized what happened, she was already kissing him back with more passion, more romance more love then she had ever put into her paintings, at this point her stomach happened to do flips, her palms were sweaty.

Slender wrapped his tentacles around her to pull her closer to his body. He didn't want her to leave; he couldn't let her leave, not after what she had confessed. In her eyes, he saw love…he saw compassion he saw…humanity. His heart, with extreme pain slowly started to pump, and his lips even to him felt warm. He let himself groan against her, against her lips…he slowly forgot that she was a human, and that she…she was confessing something he never thought he would ever have. Even with the face of a demon. He, the Slenderman…wouldn't admit to himself, but he was falling in love. Maybe, even from the start.

She felt her body be compressed against his, rather bulky form. The way he had groaned against her lips, shocked her. But…she didn't want the kiss to stop; after all…he was her first kiss, and now her first love. She admitted to herself that she had fallen in love with him from the beginning…and now, her eyes had shown him what she felt, and hopefully this kiss would as well. Though she could taste her enemy's blood on his lips, it added to the sweetness of his tongue gently touching her bottom lip.

She, Roslind had lost her heart, not to a monster, not to a demon, and not to a human. But to the Slenderman that had saved her life, and her soul.

As he broke the kiss, and slowly moved his face away from hers; she reached up and gently touched his cheek, though she scanned his face and it held only the lightest of blushes. However, Roslind's face just happened to be on fire, she closed her eyes and let her hand roam around his chest; she stopped only for a moment slightly confused. Holding her hand on the left side of his chest, it was only once, maybe twice, but she felt it…felt his heart thump. Her eye opened in a nanosecond after feeling thump. She waited only one more moment, before realizing…his heart had beaten.

"Slendy…you…your heart…" She had gasped eyes wide. For a moment, Slender had almost forgotten all about his dead heart. The only times he had ever realized it, was when he was around Roslind and his chest had hurt. Taking her hand into his, he placed it over his chest, closing his eyes. Though she couldn't see his eyes closing, couldn't see the deep admiration within them…she, this amazing woman was supposed to be his.

"_Jane…was never meant for me…and she never will be…"_ He thought of her, of her name and nothing stirred. Nothing rose…he was startled when Roslind wrapped her arms around his neck and place another kiss on his lips. This time, he didn't hold onto her, he just placed his hands on her lower back and her arms around his neck. Her body heat radiated off her and in his cool, damp skin. He didn't stop her, he didn't want too…at the same time he didn't want to touch her, feeling frightened of what she might do, and or react to it. She noticed his discomfort and broke the kiss.

"Please touch me…I'm not scared….I don't know how many times I have to tell you, you're not a monster. That I love you…I tried not to admit it and it killed me. My heart belongs to you the Slenderman…" She spoke rapidly, her eyes were wide, and held truth. Slender took only a second to think, to breathe and fully take in what she was saying.

"I'm not a monster? I'm not disgusting to you, even if I come back to you drenched in blood?" In a way his voice seemed almost innocent. She shook her head smiling, her hand softly caressing his cheek.

"No, you're not." Within a moment of her looking him over, she realized how…hot he really was. That's when she laughed at her inner self…Slender was definitely underrated.

"Am I…attractive to you?" he asked catching her off guard, she snapped her eyes back up to his as she tried to suppress a giggle. She tilted her head wondering how to reply, but then she nodded.

"A little too attractive…" She replied, watching him relax he let her go. Where his hands had laid on her back left a tingling sensation. She wondered what he was going to do, but he scanned his own body. And she saw the immediate disgust on his face.

"I'm going to jump in the shower…I'm covered in filth…" That's it…her old Slender is coming back, he reached out to softly caress her face. She gave a light nod, without a second thought he pulled his hand away and headed to the shower. She looked at her feet then looked back up.

"Hey Slender, can you sleep with me tonight…? I kind of…hate sleeping in that big bed all alone…" She chewed her bottom lip; her chest started aching as he walked away. He nodded without hesitation. What she had failed to mention to him…was the shadow and eyes she saw at the window earlier before he walked through the door. Roslind gave a quick look to the side, looking out the door into the pouring rain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: White Rose Red

Roslind waited patiently, placing her fingertips to her lips. The feeling of Slender's lips remained on hers. Her cheeks flushed red, her mind kept drifting to his lean yet muscular body. Her mouth started to water, the mound between her legs started to become warm. What was wrong with her? She almost seemed like a dog in heat.

The shower turned on, she felt her cheeks darken in color. Just by the way she was thinking, thinking about…offering herself to him. Not just for his pleasure, but for her own as well. She wanted to feel his lips on other places, other than her own. His hands, roaming her body exploring places no man had ever explored. Standing from the couch, she started to pace back and forth thinking about her decision at hand. If she goes for it, she couldn't turn back. Taking in a deep breath, placing her hands to her sides she marched over to the bathroom door, which was left slightly ajar…with silent footsteps she stepped through the open door, closing it silently behind her. The soft click of the door closing made her stop, her stomach in her throat, wondering if he had heard her. When he didn't make a sound, other than the gentle pit pat of the water hitting the tile floor; letting out a soft breath she turned around facing the glass panes of the shower.

Her eyes traveled down is neck, over his shoulders, and down his beautifully sculpted back…already drooling till her eyes widened, her face darkened. Her jaw hung open, her mouth made a perfect O.

"_Oh my…even his ass is sculpted…_" She thought; her body started to become ablaze with an undying passion, a deep need such a painful sexual hunger she, a virgin never had thought would exist in her body. She slipped her gown over her head without hesitation, and she just happened to take a glance at her body. She stood at a small 5'1; her weight was 170 pounds all in her hips, thighs and waist. Her breasts were nothing to gawk over, simple 32 B's. Yet, her hair had fallen perfectly down to the middle of her back. Slipping her panties off, she turned around and flipped the light switch. The bathroom went completely black.

"God forsaken light…blown again." Slender growled; without warning she opened the shower door, there was no going back now…her body was engulfed in a blush, and the only light was the lightening that lit the room, even for the split few seconds.

Slender didn't wait a moment, he grasped her warm skin and pressed it to his, wrapping his arms protectively around her own. He leaned down; his breath was hot against her neck. He felt her shiver in his tight embrace. He felt his own cheeks burst in a sudden flame, nothing short of embarrassment. Though he was flabbergasted, he didn't wish to speak, she spoke for him.

"Kiss me Slenderman…kiss me…" Her gentle coo was all he needed. He captured her lips with his, pulling her body as close to his as he possibly could. His hand caressed her right cheek, capturing her heart shaped face in his palm. Her tongue touched his bottom lip; he couldn't resist licking the tip of it with his own. By then, he was groaning against her lips, forcing himself to remain calm, to remain…docile.

He felt his hands roam, moving from her soft face, over her neck and down to her slender shoulders. His hands captured her perfect handful breasts, and her sudden tension told him she enjoyed his touch. He softly pinched her left nipple, twisting it gently. She opened her mouth to moan, but was greeted by his tongue running over her own. What she found comical…was when he wasn't in his demon form everything was normal. Hands now went to her back, fingers running over the crevices of her shoulder blades, her ribs, then back up to her spine. Her moans excited him, pushed him further.

Pushing her gently against the shower wall, his hands grasping each buttock, giving a gentle squeeze; breaking the kiss he leaned down, kissing the nape of her neck. Her body started trembling at his touch, at his kiss. She was his tonight, and he was going to take what he could, before she decided to run away. She craned her neck for more; trailing kisses to her collar bone he could hear her breathing become heavier, more rapid. Her hands grasped his chest, squeezing his pectorals, her body craving for more. She was craving for more.

"Slender…" She moaned, he replied back with a groan. His fingers inched toward the mound of flesh between her legs, and she arched her back. She was begging him to touch her, begging him to kiss her…without hesitation Slender sent his head down, one hand capturing her breast and his lips caught the nipple. Before Roslind could gasp, he started to rub her small patch of fur. Suckling her light pink nipple, ever so slightly running the tip of his tongue over the soft flesh; he felt her knees start to buckle as his fingers started to probe. Her breathing became heavy, needy…and her moans slow and sensual…sexy.

He sucked her nipple till it was standing at attention, lifting his head he leaned to her other nipple, focusing on it. She shuddered at every move he made, ever feather touch he had done. Once he slid his middle finger deep inside her, she grasped his shoulders trying to keep her balance. Her moans are heavy, her eyes are closed, face flushed with pleasure. He quickened his pace, feeling how moist her pussy was getting. He smiled, letting her nipple go from his ravaging; lifting his head he kissed her shoulder nipping it gently. He felt her back arch again, this time bucking her hips against his hand.

He felt her walls contract around his finger, and before she could hit her peak he stopped moving his finger. She let out a light gasp, her eyes opening. He smiled leaning down capturing her lips against his again. She using this moment shoved him against the shower wall, the moment his back touched the tile she pressed her body against him. She felt his massive man-hood against her stomach. He was…much bigger than the average male. However, when he tried to touch her she took his hands into hers. She broke the kiss and whispered against his ear,

"Let me explore…" voice heavy with lust, and high anticipation; smiling, he didn't disagree.

"Be careful with what you find…" He replied back, voice deeper than normal. She giggled in return, standing on her tip toes, caressing his neck with her lips.

"You...you don't have to if you don't want to Roslind." He replied, voice dropping almost two octaves; heavy with the most lustful tone he ever had. He wanted her; he wanted to make her HIS mate.

"I want too..." She replied kissing his chest, collar bone and down to each pectoral. His hands roamed her body too, still touching her back and breasts. Her fingers almost tickled his abs. She was moving down his body, kissing his oblique's, to his stomach again. He realized what she was doing, and it worried him. He was bigger than...well the average male.

As her hand reached his flesh, he heard her gasp in shock, her mind took a second to register his size, but it also didn't take her long to smile. This just so happened to be Roslind's first, even for this; using her hand she softly started to stroke the shaft. Slender gritted his teeth at the pleasure of her small hand against his rather large penis. He didn't give a second thought, but placed his hands gently to her shoulders. He felt her beautiful eyes look at him, she started to pump him faster, and his grip went tighter.

As he opened his mouth to speak, words were replaced by groans when her tight, small mouth wrapped around the head of his dick. He couldn't help but gasp as she started to move her mouth, he closed his eyes, taking one hand and placed it on the back of her head. This was more pleasure to handle then he thought…it had been so long since he's recived any at all…but at the same time, he wanted to give her pleasure in return.

She was stunned by her reaction, she kept pumping while sucking trying to take more and more of him as she went, but she soon realized that this was going to be more difficult then she orginally thought. Just the head of his penis stretched out her mouth. She felt his knees buckle just slightly, she was giving him pleasure he had never felt.

Moaning, she ran her hand in between her lets and rubbed her mound, her eyes closed as the sudden wave of pleasure made her shiver. He was so close to making her cum then he stopped, teasing her. He started to move his hips, as her head moved back, he thrusted forward, her finger started to probe her enterance, and she started to moan, the vibratons of her mouth made his balls tighten. He didn't know what she was planning but whatever it was, he didn't want her to stop. This was beyond magical for him, this was more than he could have ever asked from her. As she continued, he watched her pull her finger away from herself, stopping an oncoming orgasm.

"Rosling I'm about to cum…" He groaned grasping her tighter. He felt her lips curve into a smile. As the pressure built up in his shaft, she pulled out and stopped. The sudden stop made him growl, his penis throbbed and balls ached. Leaning down he grasped her yanking her to her feet, slinging her over his shoulder. She didn't even have time to gasp, throwing the shower door open he stepped out with her on his shoulder.

"So, it's okay for you to stop when I'm about to cum, but not when it comes to you?" She asked with a soft giggle. He replied with a low growl, kicking the adjacent bedroom door open. For a second, Roslind forgot about how hot and steamy she was, only to admire Slender's room. Before she could come back to reality, Slender laid her down on the silk covers, wet back touched the cool silk, her nipples peaked instantaneously.

Slender got atop of her, kissing the nape of her neck down to her collarbones, softly nipping at her hardened nipples. He let his tongue start to explore, down from her solar plexus to her belly button. He gently kissed each hip, running his hands up her thighs. She took in a deep breath, her embressment flooded, cheeks turning bright red. His tongue softly ran over each thigh, he felt her body shiver, felt the goose bumps wash over her skin. He burried his face in between her legs, kissing her lips softly, letting his breath caress the sensitive skin.

His finger ran over the slit, making her squirm. He looked up to watch her grasp the sheets, smiling he slid his tongue over her clit. Her moans made his dick even harder, if that was even possible. He didn't want to jump right into it, he wanted to give her the pleasure she had given him in return.

Her eyes rolling back, grasping the sheets so hard she was almost frightened of piercing the egyptian silk. But when his tongue went from her clit, and down her pussy lips, she lost all sense of reality. Moaning she arched her back, biting her bottom lip. Her breathing was getting heavier…her heart was beating faster; sliding a finger in, he wrapped his lips around her clit and started to suck softly. Her eyes opened and widened in a second. He felt her pussy throb, felt the juices slip over his finger, she was almost ready…almost ready for him. He wanted her to have her first real orgasm, from a man before giving her the final pain, of crossing over into woman hood.

"Slender…!" She moaned out, her hips lifted her body started to tremble, she was almost there, just a little farther…he took his finger out of her, grasping her hips he brought her hips down, sliding his tongue deep inside her. She was hot, wet, and tasted sweet and spicy. She started to whimper, legs trembling, she took in a sharp breath, her heart stopped for a second.

"I'm cumming!" She screamed, the sudden crash of pleasure rocked her, chucking her over a cliff…or falling further in love with him. Her mind fogged over, trembling as he gave her click one final lick. He watched her come down from her first intense orgasm. He was on his knees, attempting not to stroke himself, or seem intimidating. She looked at him, then his throbbing dick. She gave it no further hesitation.

"I'm ready Slender…you're the one I want to lose it to." She was shivering, her voice quivered as she spoke. She was nervous, and frightened. He gave her a caring look.

"Are you sure? This is something you can't get back…" He spoke softly, and she gave another nod. He took in a deep breath; his tall frame covered hers easily. He spread her legs gently, and she went wider for easier access. He grasped her legs and softly pulled her down, he looked down at her almost laying completely on top of her he started to feel nervous.

"This is going to hurt…I promise to help you block out some of the pain." He whispered to her ear, wrapping her arms around him, she was a nervous mess, but she leaned up kissing his lips gently. He held the kiss,

"Do you...want to...?" He asked, gently rubbing her mound. Rose bit her bottom lip hard, and smiled nodding at him. Using a free hand he guided his hard member to her wet slit, with a gentle push her walls opened and she whimpered; stopping he broke the kiss. She started shaking her head before he could stop. Pushing a little harder, he felt her hymen give, and she let out a cry. Her nails dug deep into his shoulders, and he grunted, closing his eyes at how constricting she was to him…she almost suffocated him. He sat up, placing a hand on her side he thrusted slow, and gentle. As he continued his speed, her whimpers turned to moans of pleasure, her face flushed and full of extacy.

He felt comfortable enough to pick up his speed, he leaned forward groaning in her ear. His groans, made her gush, that made him smile. On a few ocassions she whimpered for him to go faster, harder, deeper. He didn't hesitate, when she was ready, he went harder. He went faster and deeper. He felt her pussy clench around him, her nails biting into his shoulder blades. Without warning she wrapped her legs around his waist. Pushing himself up on his hands, he got to his knees and started to slam his member deep inside her. That's when her nails pierced his skin deep enough to cause blood, her eyes went wide, her mouth agape.

"I love you Slenderman…." She spoke clearly. He stared down at her, not skipping a beat, his brain registered and his mouth followed.

"I love you too Roslind." He heard their skin slapping against each other, her body started to contract again, her eyes widened more. Her body glistened with sweat.

The thunder clapped, shaking the glass window panes. Wind dumping buckets of water against the cottage. Roslind lifted herself up, screaming her breathing becoming rapid, sweat rolled down from in between her shoulders. Thunder screaming back in protest, the storm becoming enraged at their love making; Slender felt sweat drip down his skin, into the deep scratches on his back, he couldn't hold back anymore. He slammed into her as hard as he could, the smell of their blood mixing together, made his head spin. His vision started to fog, double vanes popping out of his hands, nails creeping into razors again.

"Roslind…" Trying to speak, yet his voice slurred, instincts taking over, he shoved her down her legs unwrapped from his waist. Taking her wrists in his hands, he pinned her down, growling. He pounded, slammed and suddenly bit down on her shoulder. He didn't hear her whimper, he could only taste the sweet nectar. Without warning her body contracted in a sudden climax, he groaned in her ear as he felt her cum over his thick member. At this point, he was grasping her wrists hard enough to cause his nails to dig deep into her already scarred wrists; blood started to surface from the lacerations. His own orgasm peaked, he growled in her neck.

"I…I'm cuming…" He groaned, keeping his voice low; she wrapped her legs around his waist lifting her hips offering her body to him; trapping him deep inside her.

"Cum inside me Slenderman…please…I'm going to climax again." Slender opened his mouth, chomping down on her shoulder again, on the same spot…his sharp teeth piercing through her flesh. He groaned louder, with one more final thrust, almost forty years of pent up aggression, of sexual frustration was released, deep inside this once virgin. Her pussy clamped around his dick, milking it for all it's worth. Her eyes filled with tears, the small throb of pain in between her legs, and the sharp pain on her wrists, shoulder complied together...till he let her shoulder go. When he realized what happened, he had harmed her, let his instincts take over and mark her, make her his mate.

"I hurt you…" He whispered, touching the teeth marks, smearing the blood that stained her satin skin.

"Baby…I love it…you marked me as yours. You didn't hurt me…" She replied softly, he gave a light chuckle. When he looked at her, he didn't just see a girl, he saw his bride to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Be my butterfly

Her mind slipped into a darker, more sinister darkness than normal; her body flushed in a deep sweeping heat, a cold sweat covered her body. The darkness opened its hand and wrapped it around Roslind's heart, forcing her to hold still. Sounds of beeping, mechanical scraping…smells rush to her nose, burning her throat. As she tried to move her hand, her muscles refused to move. Before she could panic, she started to breath rapidly. Flashing colors startled her; with force she moved her hands to stop the colors from attacking her…her senses returned.

Rain tickled her forearm and shoulders, cool wind tugged at her hair. After blinking a few times, her sight flooded back. She was awake, she could see, but only able to make out distant trees through the darkness of the forest. Using a tree to help her balance, her head started to spin just like the night she took three too many pain pills…and vomited. Her mouth opened as all the contents of her stomach was now lying in a steaming pile on the ground in front of her. The colors that seemed to flash behind her eyes made her head ache, and stomach turn. Her stomach convulsed again, and this time acid burnt the back of her throat, her nose ran and eyes tiered. She started to shiver from the cold rain, lashing winds and the fall night.

Roslind carefully shook her head and pulled her hair back from her face. She had to gather her thoughts, figure out where she was, and how to get back…

"_Slender didn't do this did he?"_ Her heart sunk just by the thought.

"_You don't think he…he just USED me and then dumped me here right?"_ The thought stung her heart, but she didn't want to think about that right now. She just wanted to get out of the rain, and figure out why she's even here.

Tilting her chin up to the black sky, it was a new moon night; stars were blanketed by dark clouds. Though it was freezing outside, and she was shivering, she herself felt like her body was an inferno.

"_Maybe…maybe I'm just getting sick. And staying around in this weather isn't going to help at all…"_ With a chill running down her spine she leaned her back against a tree. Her head still a spinning mess, she tried taking in a deep breath to calm herself till…

"_Someone's watching me…"_ Another chill ran down her spine. Eyes were piercing through the darkness to watch her, the darkness that once was her friend, now turned enemy…hiding away someone that could very much want to kill her.

Her eyes darted back and forth; she still couldn't see what was staring back at her. Roslind's blood pressure started to rise, just as words started to form on her lips, a scream came right back up first. Her hands grasped the tree's bark. As a panic attack started to settle in, bright flashes of random colors behind her eyes; the scream pierced the night air letting go of the tree she covered her eyes. In a blind frenzy she bolted.

"_Slender…!"_ His name, being screamed mentally…she couldn't speak. Her lips couldn't form words, only screams. As the flashes calmed, she opened her eyes barely dodging a large oak tree. She kept pumping her arms for speed, something was in the trees…she could hear it…jumping around. Coming after _her_, trying to _**kill**_ her…another scream pierced through her lips, she stumbled. She tripped, fell but caught herself. Before he could regain her balance she turned and something, someone pounced on her.

"Gotcha…you may run from me…but you can never hide my little prey…" A female voice cool, and a low purr. Fresh lavender assaulted Roslind's nostrils. She tried to move her arms out from her sides, but the woman had her pinned with her knees. She turned her head trying to look over her shoulder, to see what the woman looked like. She let out a small pitiful whimper, almost pleading.

"Weather Slendy likes it or not, you will be Jeff's. I will happily trade off with you. Slender, mm…he will be mine again. After all, he loves me, not you." The female giggled, Roslind's anger boiled over. Yanking her arm from underneath the woman's knee, she gave a good solid elbow to the stomach. The weight was gone and it was instant relief. With the few moments the attack gave her, Roslind only watched the woman for a second before turning around and running again.

"_This is INSANE! Who the hell are these people and what do they want with me?!"_ Her thoughts were wild, erratic. She took a second to look over her shoulder; she was out of that crazy woman's eye sight. Turning her sight back in front of her, her anger burned her heart, tears stinging her eyes. She pumped her arms with all her might, branches and briers scrapped up her arms, knees and legs. Her arm was sore from the sudden ambush…but she HAD to get back to Slender…to his safety.

"_That's it…keep thinking about him. It will help motivate you to get out of here and into his arms…come on you can do it girl…"_ The encouraging thoughts made her heart thump more erratic then the actual chase. If that wasn't love then she didn't know what love was.

_**THUMP**_

Stopping in midstride, someone just JUMPED from the tree in front of her, and almost ran right in him. Her heart pounding away in her ribcage, beads of sweat streamed down the side of her face, the mixture of sweat and rain made her hair stick to her scalp. In a second, the evil radiated off of him, she shook her head in defiance. Only when his silhouette became visible was when Roslind felt REAL fear.

When he saw the fear in her eyes, he smiled. And when he smiled he let his essence drip with murder. He loved how her fear made her that much more enticing. To the point he could hardly contain himself, and the need…the endless sexual desire…of rape. He would plunge the knife deep in her chest cavity, rip her ribs open and watch her lungs expand…but no. He needed her for other purposes…for his spawn. His spawn would kill the Slenderman; IF he could not succeed in this lifetime.

"Who…are you?" She finally found her voice. The darkness no longer had a hold on her heart, she spoke. Though her voice cracked, she spoke. The way he smiled…exposing rows of sharp teeth, his jaw…tongue….everything. And Slender thought she was frightened of HIM? Assumed she thought he was the monster? No…this man in front of her…he dripped with evil. Smelt of evil…made her stomach turn, made her revolt…he was the purest of evil's.

Without warning he took a sudden step forward, and Roslind fell on her rump out of fright. The man's chuckle was soft and gentle. His hands were in his hoodie pocket, and what he pulled out didn't surprise her in the least. It was a large, jagged knife, sharp enough to pierce oak wood.

"So, you ran into Jane and she failed to stop you." He looked over her still face.

"You can stop the façade…I know your scared of me. And you should be…and of Jane too. You know, she was the one who made Slender fall in love the first time. I bet he didn't tell you that. Did he my little butterfly?" He crouched next t Roslind, he could feel her heart almost jumping out of her throat; he watched her start to crawl back.

"I don't have the slightest clue to what you're talking about." She replied, her eyes taking a quick look to the forest floor, for something to defend herself with. A stick, a rock…something, but all that she had gotten was Jeff's silent smirk. He shook his head slowly, tossing his knife up and down.

"You think this is nothing more than a nightmare don't you?" He asked, his eyes stared deep into her own, making her feel…feel like he was staring into her mind…piercing her soul. Panic screamed at her, his eyes scanned her body, undressing her. A sly smile splitting into a wide grin, reminding her of Smiling Jack; her mind couldn't make up what to say.

"You're Jeff the Killer. The famous serial killer of Riverbend…" She whispered, he gave a small nod standing. Pressure built up against her temples, causing more pain underneath her eyes. She started to whimper. Jeff smiled rising the knife slowly.

"And you will be my butterfly…" She watched his hand reach for her, without thinking twice, she willed him to go away, willed something to happen…the deep pressure seemed to melt from her face and away…away somewhere. She couldn't understand what happened, all she knew was Jeff's small cry of pain.

"FUCKING BITCH!" She opened her eyes, the knife was impaled through his hand. Roslind felt her stomach turn over again, whatever had happened sent the knife through his hand…through the bone even…and hit an artery. With as much blood that dripped from the wound, landing on the forest ground feeding the soil.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" He screamed at her. In response she shook her head quickly, denying she did anything.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" She screamed back. He didn't hesitate to rip the knife from the wound. Blood poured from the wound, his eyes snapped at her face. Roslind scratched at the tree, trying to climb it by now.

"I knew there was something different about you…" He whispered, watching her trying to get away.

"JANE!" He screamed, within a millisecond Jane was at his side waiting patiently. He felt her hate for Roslind radiate off her skin. Though she had harmed him, he still wanted to ravage that pretty face…she was a big girl…but she was fast.

"Yes sir?" Jane said, taking a second to glance at him. He gave another look at Roslind then smiled.

"Hold her down…" He ordered. With a nod she grasped Roslind's bare foot and gave one good solid tug. She fell from 4 feet hitting the ground with a solid thud. Jane gave Jeff another look before pinning the screaming and thrashing Roslind down.

"_No…this isn't happening…it can't be happening."_ Roslind's thoughts were repeling against the trees, reverberating through the dense forest. Thrashing around almost made Jane lose her grip, with a quick hand she grasped Roslind's throat.

"Stop moving…freak." Jane snapped. Roslind let tears pour over her face.

"_Oh god…Slender help me. Please…"_ She watched Jeff kneel down in between her legs, her immediate thought was rape; when his hands reached up the hem of her small nightie, she shivered in repulsion. He grasped it and pulled it up, revealing her stomach. He stopped, running his eyes over her stomach, up her bare breasts and stopped on her shoulder. His face started to turn from pleased, to extremely enraged. Eyes clouding over and becoming stormy, his hands started to tremble in the absolute anger coursing through his veins.

"That…monster…" He whispered, his heart started to pump with adrenalin. As he looked further, the teeth marks went deeper more near her throat.

"THAT…THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" He screamed. Roslind closed her eyes, the knife hitting her face. She screamed in agony, feeling the burning sensation of skin being cut in layers.

"_Think of Slender, think about him…think about how much you love him…"_ She tried to force herself from Jane's surprisingly strong grip. Jeff tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Why do you fear me? And not him?" He asked. Roslind opened her eyes, meeting contact with his. The searing pain lasted longer as tears entered the wound. Her lower lip trembled, whimpering. She didn't know how to answer. In a way, Jeff was more human than Slender, but he was more of a monster then Slender ever could've been. Jeff looked up at Jane.

"Do you know why she fears me more than Slender, Jane?" He asked her, she even shook her head. Roslind attempted to move, but when his eyes touched her she froze.

"Please…stop…" Roslind cried out, Jeff tilted his head as if considering it for a moment.

"Give me a reason why." He said. Roslind started to whimper, as he placed the stained blade to her hip. After a minute or two of silence from Roslind he sighed.

"I'm not done with you yet. I want to leave Slender a nice surprise for him." Applying a little force the blade easily sunk down and went through a few layers of skin. The searing pain caught Roslind off guard as she started to scream.

"STOP PLEASE!" She begged. Both Jeff and Jane smiled.

"You wish…" He spat, laughing. She started to twist and turn, he sighed using his knees he pinned her down, making her immobile. He pushed the knife deep enough for blood to surface; three agonizing minutes later, he was done. He marked her with a capital J. Roslind screamed, begged and cried. Without warning she took in a deep breath and screamed.

"SLENDER HELP ME!" Her scream made Jeff jump, and Jane's grip loosen. She closed her eyes, begging for them to disappear, for everything to disappear, for the pain, to stop. Jeff and Jane's voice's started to fade. As her blood pressure started to return to normal, she pulled herself into a fetal position and cried.

"Roslind…" It was his magical voice, followed by a warm hand.

"Wake up Roslind." He pressed.

Heart in her throat her eyes opened, though tears soaked the pillow. Her face stung, and her stomach burnt. She reached down and touched her stomach, bringing her hand back up to her face blood stained her hand and nightie.

"What happened? Why are you covered in blood?" He demanded. She couldn't reply, her skin was pale, she was shaky, jittery and her voice trembled when she spoke.

"I don't know…I had this weird dream…" Her voice cracked, she stuttered. His eyes couldn't leave her pasty skin; he didn't wait. He lifted her gown up and deeply etched in her skin was the J. Without warning a burst of static shot through the room, and Roslind covered her ears. She licked her cracked lips, and she tasted blood. Her nose was bleeding again.

"_He…marked her. He put his mark ON her. My MATE my WIFE…" _Demonic sirens rang in his head, as he started to become infuriated. He couldn't stand to see another man's MARK on HIS WIFE!

"_That mother fucker…I'll kill him…I'll feast on his soul. Give his spleen to my proxies…"_ The demon growled deeper, eager for release.

"He…marked you. He saw my mark and challenged me…" Growling; his eyes touched her face. Now, he felt the transformation work its way through his body. His thumb mildly ran across the laceration on her face. Bit by bit the demon was taking over, he wanted to leave the cabin, find Jeff and slaughter him.

"_Why do that Slender? You're causing pain to her anyway. You must LOVE seeing how much she cringes at the static you're blasting on her. Why don't you feast on her beauty instead?"_ The Demon pondered, asking silently. Slender felt his stomach start to turn in on itself. He had forgotten; when his anger gets out of control…he tends to…unleash something more devastating than just his demon. The power to make one psychotic; he tried to hush the reply, but it didn't hesitate.

"_Shut the FUCK UP! You worthless piece of shit demon! I'm pissed because Jeff TOUCHED her. Don't you see the fucking MARK around her THROAT?! I can't handle this shit much longer, if he sent Jane after her, he mean's his threat. But it's another to challenge me. I never SAW Jane's mark because she hid it too well. I will not, and I repeat WILL NOT allow him to TOUCH MY WIFE AGAIN!" _He screamed back at the demon.

"That bastard…look at what he did to your beautiful face…" The room continued to darken, the tension, and the static started to get to Roslind, she began to swoon.

"Slender, baby…calm down please? You're hurting me…" She whimpered, instantaneously the static dissipated, yet he still rubbed her laceration.

"Oh Roslind, I'm so sorry…" Wiping the blood off her nose, she tried getting to her knees to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Slender…no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't wake up…it too you calling out to me…for me to wake up…no matter how hard I tried calling out to you, nothing worked." She whispered, burying her face deep in his shoulder. He sighed.

"_Should I just tell her the truth and make her more frightened? Or…lie to her?" _He asked his inner self, of course the demon replied;

"_Tell her a lie, make her leave."_ He easily ignored the comeback. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he softly pushed her away; he looked down at her and bit his bottom lip.

"Roslind, you suffered a psychic attack, this is why it's too dangerous for you to be around me…" He stopped, what was he saying? Was he really trying to push her away? Her eyes showed the hurt and confusion. But, she took in a deep breath and pondered for a minute.

"Really…? Who's going to protect me? You promised you would…" Was her reply, she then had another confused look.

"Psychic attack, you mean like a vampire?" She asked, he replied with a light nod; glancing out the window, then back to her.

"_Should I…should I show her something not even Jane had seen?"_ He asked himself, it didn't seem like another storm would brew up, so…why not?

"I have something to show you, get dressed and meet me outside okay?" He asked, her eyes had started to glimmer as she moved off the bed, wincing and cringing at the pain.

"Hey, Slender?" She called; he was already to the door holding it open. Grasping the first aid kit, with the needle and thread he sighed.

"Yeah?" He replied. Twiddling her thumbs, her eyes glimmering bright.

"No matter what happens to me, no matter who hurts me…in the end I know you'll come rescue me. Like a white knight…and end the end, I'll always love you." Her voice was soft, gentle and sweet. He shifted uncomfortably and nodded.

"I love you too Roslind Rose Mitchell." Was his replied, her eyes flashed with confusion but asked no further questions. He got down on one knee, like he will do sometime in the later years, lifted up her gown and started to stitch her up, for the second time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Secret Garden

Pacing back and forth, Slender felt his nerves kick into high gear. He couldn't just sit on the bench and do nothing.

"_She said she would be out in a few minutes. Calm down."_ The demon reassured him for once in his four hundred years of existence. He sighed flopping down on the bench, gazing over his beautiful rose garden. After three hundred years, they've grown to the most beautiful heights, but increasingly darker. His roses became so dark; they shifted to a charcoal black. Though still alive and thriving, their petals radiated death, emptiness and darkness. The deep scar that loneness left him happened to be surprisingly deep.

Just like his heart; empty, cold, deserted, and gone. At least the roses were beautiful when covered with dew. The rain that had fallen the night before left a radiant glow, he never once complimented himself on his gardening, but looking at his beautiful rose garden he couldn't help but feel his cheeks warm, and the smile grow. His roses were radiant, he couldn't help but be proud of what years took him to master. He found himself slipping into a world of his own, something he hasn't done in months, maybe years…he couldn't recall.

"_When do you plan on marrying her? She would be absolutely beautiful with these roses as a bouquet…walking down a stunning isle, with an amazing dress…."_ He had to stop thinking, marriage already? Really?

"_Yeah, what the fuck are you thinking?"_ The Demon snapped at him. He almost growled out loud, making fists again. This was getting ridiculous, he couldn't even let his own guard down for his own mind all he wanted was someone for him, someone he didn't have to fight for. But in the end, he would die for her. He stared at his roses contemplating on what to do. He looked up at the large water fountin, wondering…maybe this was the right decision.

"_She's been with me for the last three months, and decided that she wouldn't leave. I just have to believe her on her word, that I'm not a monster, which I mean something, I'm worth something even…"_ His mind whispered.

"Slender?" Her voice as beautiful as it was startled him from his mind. Yet when he saw her, in a beautiful lacy summer dress, his heart almost stopped.

"_What? How can a already dead heart stop again?" _ The demon asked, Slender chuckled to himself.

"_When it starts beating again."_ He replied. Roslind shifted her weight, his eyes kept glued to her face, moving down her voluptuous frame. Without warning she started giggling, he felt himself blink at her sudden laughing fit. Her glossy lips covered by her finger tips as she giggled; she never came out to be a girly girl to him, but she seemed to be acting like one at the moment.

"I didn't know the Slenderman could blush!" Is what she was giggling about? He blushed? Suddenly her demeanor changed when her eyes opened again, and graze over their surroundings. Her eyes were wide in surprise as she stared at some of the climbing roses that seemed to wrap around the window panes.

How did she not notice this before? This beautiful garden…hidden away from everyone else, but she had the chance of a lifetime, to see Slenderman's green thumb! And boy was it shocking at how amazing his gardening skills were. Beautiful black roses surrounded her, and stretched out almost thirteen meters.

"Oh my…" The words slipped from her lips, plummeting to the rich soil her bare feet touched. She heard Slender stand, she could smell the strong pine scent melting off his clothing, off his skin…she turned to face him for a second, and she was surprised to see him smiling.

"Do you like it Roslind?" He asked, his voice almost seemed…coy. Shy even. She gave a slow nod, her eyes still wide and speechless at the beauty surrounded her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her around to the water fountain. Some of the vines wrapped around the beautiful blue marble, water lilies grew without a worry in the deep water.

"How long…did it take you?" She whispered finally after a few long tense moments of silence. Slender gave a soft chuckle, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"It took me a long time to get it the way I desired. The roses always gave me a sense of beauty. The worlds outside these walls…are dreadfully colorless, and hideous. Sometimes, these roses give me the feeling that if I'm the monster, I'm the ugly creature that lurks in the dark…I might give some beauty back to the world. My dear Rose, you are the first one to take a step in my garden, the first to…enter my heart and see through my eyes, what I believe the world should be…" He admitted it, finally admitted to someone what he thought the world should have been like. Not what everyone around him MADE it look like; he murdered out of spite. He slaughtered those who came to harm this beautiful forest. The forest he made home, the forest that made him…human.

Roslind took a step forward, softly touching the petal of a very lively rose. She could almost feel the radiant life forms around it. She couldn't help but smile, being in the garden with Slender made her almost forget the horrible attack she had suffered…_**HE**_ helped her forget. The love she felt for him, the undying passion she wanted to give him, her heart started to pitter patter at the thought of him holding her.

As if reading her thoughts, Slender wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her shoulder and softly nuzzled against her. He felt warm, fuzzy and comfortable for the first time in a long time around anyone. Even, in love. He felt like someone cared, someone mattered, that his heart was finally safe. He felt as if, he was no longer in danger of losing his heart to another phsyco bitch.

He noticed the small blush, the increase in her heart rate when he wrapped his arms around her, and the sudden excitement when his breath brushed passed her skin.

"Roslind, do you know what the rose symbolizes?" He whispered, gently pushing a stray hair from her forehead. Her stomach started to flip and turn all over again.

"The rose: it means love, passion, romance, purity and the state of the heart." She smiled, leaning her head back. He leaned down placing a loving kiss on her neck.

"Do you know why my roses are black and no longer red?" He purred against her neck. She shivered and shook her head no.

"These roses symbolize my heart; they have become one with me. When one's roses turn black over time, their heart has died, passion no longer resides there. And they no longer seek the company or romance of others." There was a flash of pain crossing her face, followed by sympathy. That's when she looked up at him.

"Did she make your roses turn black Slender?" She asked, there was a hint of anger hidden in her voice. Had to give her answer some thought.

"Yes and no. Not only was it her, but it was humanity in itself. There's more to my story, then what I EVER let on." He stopped, realizing what he was doing. His jaw clenched, but it was time she knew.

"Roslind, because of the demon that lurks deep inside of me, my heart has been dead for some time. About thirty years ago, there was a woman I found stumbling around my forest. I was going to hurt her, I knew something wasn't right with her, but my heart somehow started to beat. I let her in, I fed her, I bathed her, I nursed her back to life. It was all a set up. I was going to show her the garden, till I found the marking on her, the one Jeff left on you. She was doing nothing more, than spying. She was Jeff's proxy, and I should have known better. I told her to leave, and without hesitation she did. She went right back to him, and ripped my heart into pieces. The demon took over, and I went on a killing spree, I enjoyed the beautiful reds and deep crimsons that contrasted against my skin; I loved the way their screams filled my hunger…but…there was a spot in my heart, which could never be filled. No matter how many souls, how much fear I took in. I could never fill that need, that hole that was there. The night you came into my forest, and I saved you…was originally out of pity. But then…I looked into your eyes, and your soul…was singing to me…and then you looked at me, you didn't see a monster but another being." He seemed to be letting his heart go, and Roslind closed her eyes, just listening to his beautiful voice.

"It's been such a long time since I've ever found someone, who looked at me and not been afraid. Looked at me, and showed me that I can be human too. Even if I'm a demon from somewhere...most would never venture too…it's been even longer since I even considered making someone mine, saying that…I…" He swallowed back his pride, his heart was an open chest, and he had to spill it.

"That I fell in love with, and claimed as mine…and wanting…to pass my heart and soul on to." Flapping of wings, made Roslind open her eyes; a beautiful strong raven perched on the top of the water fountain. A glimmer on its talon.

"That's why…" He pulled himself away from her, and lifted her chin locking eyes with him.

"That's why Roslind, I need you to know everything about me. When I'm around you I start to remember things the demon had locked away from me. Even some that the loneliness had taken away from me, forcing me to forget what I had, had a long time ago. You have opening up memories I tried so hard to forget. My name; was Adrian Mitchell, long before I lost my name to the monstrosity commonly known as man. I had lost my identity to the video games, the stories…but no one ever knew Adrian. They only knew the child stealer…the murderer-"

"-The monster…and not the actual person I had used to be. What I'm about to tell you, you can choose to believe me or not, I'm leaving it up to you. Your mother, Mary-Anne I see a lot of her in you." He watched her eyes simmer out, waiting for him to continue. The raven sat there, watching, waiting cawing once in a while.

"What is it Slender…tell me." She replied, with a sigh he nodded. Grasping her hand, holding it.

"Your mother wasn't human. I know you've known you're not Michael's daughter…I've been watching your mother for much longer than I should have. I know. But she interested me; when I saw her become with child, I knew something was off…you're a half breed Roslind…I know your past. I know what happened, even before you were born, your biological step-father used to beat her, rape her even. Yet she still couldn't bare him a male child. So, she cheated on a demon with a Nephilim. A higher power, higher being then he would EVER be. You know, what your mother is right?" He had to ask, eyes peering down at her. Roslind took a second to think, to a minute to breathe and an eternity to understand.

"No. What was mother?" She asked. Slender sighed, shaking his head capturing her face in his hands.

"She was what most would call a fairy. She was an extremely powerful being...till Michael sucked her dry of her essence. He was a cancer, killing her from the inside out slowly; he was going to do the same to you Roslind…but you escaped. You got away…do you remember when you were six and came into this forest? You sat in the middle of that clearing, and painted away your sorrows?" He asked, she bit her lip and gave a light nod. She was an amazing listener.

"I was there, I was watching you paint. I was going to harvest your innocence…but that was the reason why I didn't. And your mother asked me to look after you, if she had gotten killed. She…she once was what a lot of people would call strange. A mythical creature of sorts, she found her way to my cabin one night running away from Michael, she was about seven months pregnant with you…and I…I agreed to take care of you. I didn't know, I would fall in love with the child I was supposed to be protecting." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Do you know who my father is?" Roslind asked, her eyes tearing up. Unfortunately, even he didn't know. She tilted her head, giving it a moment's thought, flashes of that time she ran away from her parents fighting…into this forest, the clearing. Brightness of the sunlight, the warmth of the sun touching her skin; she felt alive.

"I vaguely remember, but yes…there was a voice calling to me and I ignored it because I didn't know how to respond. I felt bad, because this man…this man had such sorrow in his voice. I always…always loved his scent, he smelt of roses and pine. Now I know it's you…I regret never replying to you, I regret never following you. I wasn't afraid, I stepped up to him, giving him a painting of a red rose, and he accepted it without hesitation." She replied lowering her head, he lifted her chin again and she looked up at him. More flashes of memories, the vague fight between Slender, and Jeff. Her lips made a perfect O for a second.

"You fought off Jeff that night, and you erased my memory of you…forcing me to forget…" She softly whispered, he had nodded.

"I protected you from Jeff, erased that we had ever existed because…because I wanted you to be safe. I thought I completely erased all those memories…I guess somehow the fairy side of you…clung to them, just in case you needed them." He was slightly lost in thought for a minute. What he didn't expect was her reply.

"Or…maybe I just refused to let you take them, and all you did was locking them up." Her touch was more than welcomed; he smiled when her fingers gently caressed his cheek bones. A soft mist cascaded from the darkening skies; the coolness sent goose bumps flourishing her skin. Silence filled the area around them for a moment or two.

"So, the roses are your heart…" It was a statement rather than a question. He nodded.

"Yes, this is the secret garden I come too…when I need answers or hope." She giggled, giving him a soft kiss to his chin.

"Then…let me turn your black roses red." Whispering to his lips, the soft satin skin of her lips touched his. Hands cupped her cheeks, as her soft hands touched his chest. He pulled away from the kiss for a moment or two.

"I love you so much Roslind…you actually understand me…you understand my troubles, you put fourth an effort to try…and help me." He was speaking the truth; he was tired of not speaking his heart. Now, he will.

"I love you too…my Slenderman." She replied.

A deep pressurized headache touched her temples; pulling away cringing in pain. Slender grasped her wrists trying to hold her still.

"What? What is it?" He asked, she shook her head…that image…of that shadow sent chills right down her spine. She sighed.

"That night you went hunting…there was something outside the house…I don't know what it was…but whatever it was…there was something there. Watching." She chewed her bottom lip.

"And then that night, I had that attack. I believe it was Jeff and Jane who was watching me." She gave him a small look.

"Slender, I need to go back my house. I need to grab something, I swear I'm not leaving for good, I never will. I love you too much…it's the last thing I need before I move completely in with you." He gave her a look.

"I'll go with you; I'm not allowing him to harm you…" The static made her cringe; however she was able to control the pain she felt. She sighed softly before nodding. The way the mist fell, made Slenders' dress shirt cling to his chest, she almost licked her lips at how he looked…skin glistening with the rain, roses surrounding him…it almost gave her an idea of a new painting. Slender took a step back, smiling just slightly the anger dissipated quickly. Roslind tilted her head in wonder.

"I have one more question to ask you…" She looked up at him, as he let out a slow sigh. He was nervous, had been since they stepped out here. She watched him turn his back to her, with ease he reached up to the top of the water fountain and grasped something that had glimmered.

"_Are you sure about this? Is this what YOU want?" _The demon asked him, without hesitation he answered him clear as day.

"_Yes."_ Was his reply; holding the object tightly in his grasped he turned to Roslind, who still had her head cocked to the side. Kneeling down on one knee he took her hand into his, opening his hand a single 14 karat gold, princess cut blood diamond ring. Her eyes widened as she took in a sharp gasp.

"Roslind Rose Helmwick, will you do me the honor of taking my last name?" He couldn't finish the sentence before she was screaming with joy.

"YES! YES! OH YES SLENDER I WOULD LOVE TO!" She screamed, her voice filled with pure joy. Her eyes filled with tears and over flowed; placing the ring on her finger he stood, pressing his forehead against hers.

"My beautiful, stunning bride…" He whispered tears of his own flowing down his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Revenge

"_Never thought I'd be back here again…_"Thinking to herself, staring at the door to her mother's old home. She had to mentally prepare herself for this, it's been almost four months since she had been back; the lawn was a mess, her mother's car completely vandalized, a window broken, mail box overflowing, and there was a distinct odor wafting through the broken window. She closed her eyes, taking another deep breath.

"_Just relax; he's probably not even home. His truck isn't here…"_ Calming herself just slightly she opened her eyes and readied herself to take a step down memory lane, memories she terribly wished to forget.

"_Remember, I'm here if you need me."_ Slender whispered. She glanced over her shoulder; he stood right outside the tree line. Patiently waiting; hands trembling, her heart beating rapidly, IF Michael was home, he was going to be EXTREAMLY livid that she left and haven't came back in the last four months. She didn't care; she loved Slender and happens to be very happy with him.

"_Stop stalling…just open the door, go upstairs grab mom's necklace and leave. That simple."_ She told herself. Nodding, she pushed the door open, and the sudden vial smell. The steak she had earlier was already up in her throat, her eyes watering over. The pungent smell was amazing, and not in the good way either, it smelt like…like…_"Shit."_ She thought. Holding the vomit back, she peeked around the corner. No one was in the kitchen; no one was in the dining room. Old take out laid sprawled out on the table, the floor, rotten fruits and vegetables laid on the kitchen counter. Split soda lay on the once white tile floor. Trashcan over flowing with rotting old food; she reached over and tried to flip on the light switch, not even a flicker.

"_Behind on bills Michael?"_ She thought sighing. No wonder where all the nasty smell was coming from, since the electric was cut off, the fridge was cut off…which meant rotting food galore. Her stomach knotted and turned in on itself. Feeling the acidic vomit deep in the back of her throat, touching her uvula. Covering her mouth she navigated through the knee high trash, trying to keep her mind away from what creepy crawlers would be creeping underneath all this garbage.

"_He was a pig before, he's a hog now…"_ She thought without a care. Taking a long stride over an army of ants, she grasped the railing and put her foot on the first step. Taking one at a time as silent as the old house would let her; she stopped, there were eyes staring her down.

"Why hello, so you came back huh? You look good…real good." Michael stared at her from the top of the stairs, eyes blood shot, almost radiating with fire; stabbing daggers into her face. He looked disheveled, hair a frizzy mess, deep age lines, acne spots over his face, pieces of his skin peeling, and a unshaved unkempt beard. He looked, in simple words, psychotic. Instinctively Roslind took a step back, rising her hands.

"Look Michael, I'm just here to grab Mary-Anne's necklace." She whispered. She took another step back as Michael started down the stairs; he was unbalanced, and about to crack.

"I missed you Rosie…I really did." He grinned, his teeth showing. She felt more disgusted by the way his teeth looked then the way he himself did. His teeth looked brown, black and the gums turning gray…his lips were cracked and bleeding into his mouth. She watched him keep his hands in his pockets, as he stepped on the floor, sinking into something that made a terrible crunch.

"Do you know why I miss having you around? I pay for sex, but I can't toss them around like I did you. Even then, if they do say it's okay to get rough…I want to do more, I want to make them…scream and bleed like I did you. That was more of a sexual release then actual pounding them into the motel bedroom." The more he spoke, the more she wanted OUT. But, she needed her mother's necklace, it was calling to her. But the steak was almost about to be a projectile. Michael lunged, Roslind ducked into the dining room.

"YOU LEFT ME THERE TO DIE YOU DICK BASTARD!" Roslind screamed at him, Michael laughed shaking his head.

"You think that Roslind, after fucking those broads I was going to take you to the hospital. Get you medical care, and when you healed up, I'll repeat." He replied. He didn't give a shit at all. She could tell, deep in his eyes, he didn't care if she had died out in the forest.

"Your mother never loved you Rosie, I did. I wanted nothing but the best for you. Your mother was the one who always tried to get rid of you…I stayed and helped raise you." His smile was cold, and his eyes stripped her naked.

_Lies…_

_All lies…_

"_No…mom loved me, not you. You always hit her, hit me…tried to RAPE me…!"_ Her mind screamed, red flags popping up everywhere. She took one step back, tripped over a discarded beer bottle; feeling a strike of pain shooting through her hip. Yelping, he tried again to lunge for her. She ducked under his arms, and shielded herself on the other side of the table.

"I thought you were at work…" She kept trying to buy herself time, try to distract him so she could get around him somehow…

"I lost my job, too many D.U.I's. So, no more money, no more electricity, so because of this I'm selling the whore's house; travel the world. Doesn't that sound fun? Isn't that what you always wanted to do?" He asked standing straight, the side of her lips raised in a side smile, forced and fake. Taking a small step at a time, she edged her way to the base of the stairs.

"No, I don't have a reason to leave. I want to stay here." She made herself seem small, innocent, and naïve. He cocked a brow, tilting his head he shrugged off the small shock. He was going to her, one step at a time.

"Why is that Roslind?" He asked, with actual curiosity. She couldn't figure out a good enough lie, a good enough reason.

"Because…" Her voice, so small she smaller.

"Because what Ros-"His eyes stopped on her hand, jaw dropping in shock. His mind taking a minute to register the beautiful ring.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Michael already ignoring Roslind; drooling all over himself, taking two large steps at a time, Roslind bumped into the railing.

"That blood diamond itself is worth sixteen grand easy. Maybe more…why don't you let me see it?" He reached out, his rough hands touching hers. Out of fear, she snatched her hand out of his, disapproval etched deep into his face.

"Bad move girl…" He was livid. Roslind felt her anger take over, her eyes lit up, heart running as a small bead of sweat trickled down the back of her neck.

"IT'S MINE!" He shouted, attempting to jump on her, she made the sudden move of bolting up the stairs. She heard the smack of ribs against the railing. The stiches on her stomach started to burn as they pulled.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" She screamed, taking a sudden left slamming her shoulder into her old door. Almost falling through, she turned around slamming the door shut placing a chair underneath the door handle.

"_God damn it…it won't hold for long, but I have to get mom's good luck charm…it had to be somewhere…"_ She thought, rummaging through her trashed room. She stopped only for a second, as silence dragged on for more than a minute. She could hear her blood in her ears, she didn't even hear him walking up the stairs.

"_Did he pass out..?" _She thought tossing the pillow of her bed.

_**BOOM**_

Roslind ducked, screaming covering her head, splinters slapping against her bare shoulders. The shotgun blast blew a decent sized hole through her door. Screaming she fell back as Michael kicked the door down, aiming the double barrel shotgun at _**HER**_ at her face…

"So, this is how it's going to end huh? Me avenging the whore." He spat in her face, she flinched. Skin turning ash as she stared up the barrel; he took a step up, she crawled back against the wall, the stitches in her side started to pull again, a few popping lose. Gasping in pain she rasped her side, eyes wide she stared up at Michael, tears slipped down her cheeks, her bright gray eyes turning stormy.

"I forgot how beautiful you cry…or a murderer." Spitting, he stared at her hand again, staring at the ring.

"Who gave you that ring whore?" He pumped the shotgun; she watched the two shells pop free. Pressing her hand harder against the stitches, she felt her body trembling in horror.

"My fiancé." She replied honestly. He laughed in her face.

"So, you became a gold digger and found an old fucker who gave you sympathy huh?" Bringing the butt of the shotgun up she turned her head to the side.

"SAVE ME SLENDERMAN!" She screamed as loud as she could, projecting her voice out. Praying, that he would be able to hear her from her room.

Slenderman's POV

He knew something was wrong the second she stepped into that home. Michael was in there, he just couldn't tell where. When he heard her pained scream for help, he willed himself to her. And this time, he let his wrath go, he let all pent up anger and frustration he had toward Michael go. Slender's heart started to beat a little fast with adrenalin. All he had to see was the butt of the shotgun rise, he let out a low growl; tentacles wrapped around the shotgun snapping it from his hands.

"What the fuck?" Michael shouted, the growl made him do a total 360. Michael shivered, nose bleeding, eyes widening at the tall man in front of him. Slender drooled, eating up the very panic he radiated with.

"You dare touch my bride?" Slender snarled. Michael's jaw dropped staring up at him, looking back and forth between Roslind and Slender. He had to force himself to speak, through the intense pain in his head, to the shock.

"She…She's you…your?" He couldn't finish, and Slender smiled. Roslind looked up to her knight, standing tall, intimidating…sexy. She watched the tentacle wrap around Michaels throat, lifting him in the air to face Slender who tilted his head to the side, forked tongue reached out licking the side of Michael's neck.

"This is strange…you have a fear of death, a fear of me. But you never once feared for her life? You hate her that much? You're such a low life demon…" He licked Michael again, the look of complete ecstasy crossed Slender's face. Suddenly he started cackling like a witch on crack. A glimmer underneath the bed caught Roslind's eye, she reached under grasping her mother's necklace, standing. The pain throbbed deep in her stomach, but she limped to the doorway. Slender furrowed his brows and dropped Michael like a sack of rocks.

"Why did you take a whore in?" Michael babbled, The Slenderman chuckled.

"I fell in love with a woman. Not a whore." He snapped back, though he shrunk back down to 6'7 he still intimidated the hell of out Michael.

"Why didn't you kill me?" He whispered, Slender turned around letting out a hiss.

"She wanted me to have mercy on you! If It was up to me you would've been devoured! Even to me your too low on the food chain even for me, you're a filty beast. And people called me the monster." Slender's voice faded his face expression extreme frustration.

Michael grasped the shotgun, dragging it across the hardwood. Roslind turned around standing in front of Slender, determination struck across her face. She wrapped her arms around him, standing in front of the shotgun. Slender's face was exposed, transforming into his full demonic form.

"Get out of the fucking way Roslind. I'm going to kill this fucker!" He screamed, her eyes narrowed as she held onto Slender tighter.

"No. He's my lover, my best friend and has been for years. He's my husband and I'll protect him with my life. Even if you do shoot…you'll be dead before you could pull the trigger." She snapped. Slender's tentacles wrapped around Roslind protectively, both staring Michael down.

"Make a move, I dare you." Slender growled, in a second the trigger was pulled. Her ears rang, and felt the thump, but there was no pain. She had closed her eyes on impact; when she opened them Slender was standing in front of her, and she was grasping the necklace. He had taken the full force.

"Bad move...Daemon…" Slender looked over his shoulder to her.

"What do you wish for me to do with him my sweet?" He asked. Roslind stared, her eyes darkening.

"I was going to give him mercy…but give him death." She replied.

"With pleasure, my sweet." A sudden black mass of tentacles rushed from his back, engulfing Michael in nothing, she watched. There was no screams, just the satisfying sounds of crunching bones, and the sight of pooling blood around Slender's feet. She felt a large weight off her shoulders, and let herself smirk. She was starting to like killing…even if it was for the good. Though she felt sick…it felt good. That's when she realized, there was darker blood dripping from Slender's side. Her heart started to pick up.

"Slender are you alright?" She asked. Looking up from his kill, even with blood staining his beautiful pale face, she still found him attractive. He gave a weak unconvincing smile.

"I just got nicked, let's go home so I can patch myself up dear." He strained to talk; she pursed her lips together, but nodded taking his hand. What he failed to tell Roslind, was the diamond necklace her mother left her shot out a small shield that protected the both of them.

"_Some luck charm huh?" _Slender laughed at himself.

"_Mary-Anne…you have more tricks up your sleeve then you let on. Play your cards right, and you'll get the whole pot…god this shit hurts…_" He thought, groaning out loud.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Memories

Stirring the bubbling soup with a ladle, Slender let his mind drift back to Michael and how sick his heart had made him. He was hardily able to believe he swallowed his heart. So many devistating things he had done to other women, including Mary-Anne and Roslind. It made the darkness inside of him cringe; demons normally don't give a shit about women…but his shockingly did. Just the cruel shit that Michael had done to Roslind…all the attempted rapes, beatings; the constant rape of Mary-Anne, it was ridiculous.

He added the small cut up celery to the soup, Roslind lying out on the couch moaning in pain. It's been almost a full four weeks since he slaughtered Michael, though fully healed it left a very small scar. She moaned again, even from here he could hear the gurgling of her stomach. She had been running to the bathroom off and on all day. It started to worry him that maybe she might've gotten food poisoning, or Jane had attacked without warning. He had been relaxing till that thought popped in his brain.

"_Why should it matter Slendy? All you need is me…"_ The demon whispered, wrapping its dirty claws around his heart. Ignoring the attempt of attention, he looked up from the pot of boiling soup eyes looking out of the window. Fall had slowly turned to winter; snowflakes started to plummet. It was still too warm for the snow to stick.

"_I hope Roslind will be okay…"_ He whispered to himself.

Roslind shot up, darting to the bathroom. Slender hated having such good hearing, he could hear the deep pain she was in, vomiting up nothing but acid. He knew it had to hurt, but there was nothing he could do. The necklace protected her, putting some sort of magical barrier around her. He could still touch her, kiss her, love her…but he couldn't use his powers, even to help her. When the toilet flushed, and the door opened, he watched her step out and take a seat at the kitchen table. Her face held distress, and her eyes screamed how much pain she was in. Slender felt more worry then before.

"Roslind what happened?" He asked, eyeing her than her mother's necklace. She started to shake; laying her head on the table, he softly touched her shoulder gently rubbing.

"I just think I have a stomach virus…nothing too serious." She replied, yawning. For the last four days, she's been vomiting, having fatigued and constant dehydration. When she looked back up at him, his heart sank; she looked like a ghost…almost worse than when he originally found her five months ago. He had to stop himself from collapsing just at the sight of her.

"My dear, when was the last time you ate?" He asked, placing his hand on her head, playing with her soft hair; shaking her head slowly, giving a light shrug.

"I don't know, why?" Asking, she closed her eyes, too tired to reply any further. He couldn't reply, he turned reaching up to grab a bowel. He poured two full ladles into the bowel, dropping two ice cubes in the steaming broth. As she placed the bowel down, she took his hand into hers softly. She held it for a moment longer, her eyes blood shot from crying, her nose red. He squeezed her hand back, kneeling down to her size. Through the pain in her eyes, she still held strong. He felt it in her hand, and her aura.

"You're amazing Slender, there's no lie in that…you're treating me so well, I'm not used to it…but I am thankful for what you've done for me." It almost sounded like she was leaving…and if she's thinking about it…

"_No…"_ His mind whispered.

"Roslind, don't go. Please? You mean so much to me, I can't let you go." Her eye widened at his statement, but she stayed silent.

"I need you in my life, that's why I asked you to marry me. Was it too soon? God I'm an idiot. I should've waited a little longer. I'm so sorry Rose; I didn't mean to push things on you like that. Please understand-" Roslind let go of Slender's hand rising her own.

"Hey, hey now…calm down Slender…I'm not going anywhere…and no. It's not too fast. I promise. It's just a stomach virus. I promise." She reassured him, holding his hand tighter. He gave it a light thought, pulling himself away from her, Roslind tilted her head. His long arms wrapped around her thick frame lifting her with ease. She gave no hesitance, feeling too tired, too sick to argue. She nestled against him, whimpering at the pain in her stomach.

"If you have a stomach virus, I refuse to let you sit up any longer. I'm going to take you to bed, tuck you in and feed you. I refuse to let you move out of that bed…" Using his hip he opened his bedroom door, before laying her down on the bed, he moved the sheets. Placing her on the cool bed, her eyes looked at him, begging him not to leave.

"I promise I won't be long. I'll be back with your soup okay?" He said motioning to the door. He wanted to refuse, wanted him to stay with her, not move a muscle…to stay with her forever and never leave. But, she gave up and nodded lightly.

Slender covered her up with the silk blanket, leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He stood straight, walking out of the room. She watched with aching eyes. Placing her hand to her stomach, it had gotten very tender, very sore. She felt this way for almost a week now. Moaning out in sudden pain; her stomach cramped.

"_Son of a bitch, just fucking stop! Please!" _ She begged; on queue Slender was at her side with a trashcan. He placed the soup on the bedside table, pulling her long locks back from her face.

"Oh god…" She moaned out in pain, she leaned over and let everything out. He held her hair from her face, while her other hand grasped his knee in tight fists. Her knuckles turning white; after five minutes of consecutive vomiting she started to breathe heavily.

"Feel better now?" He asked, reaching over he grasped a napkin that lay on the table, and dabbed her face. She nodded slowly, her face pale, eyes watering over. He gently lifted her back up, laying her back down. He softly caressed her stomach, humming gentle thyme.

"_I've heard that somewhere before…it's so…sad."_ Her thoughts were jumbled; a mess and her mind a fog. It was just a memory. He leaned forward grasping the bowel of cooled soup.

"You're going to have to try and eat a little bit." He whispered gently, his voice was calming and soothing. Making her aches and pains seem to ebb away. He grasped the spoon, placing it to her lips. She took the spoon full, his cheeks lifted in a mock smile. After two or three more spoons full, she turned her head to the side. Slender furrowed his brow and sighed.

"Okay, at least you ate a little bit." He lifted a glass of fresh spring water to her lips.

"This is right out of the spring in the back. It will help you heal. I promise." She took small sips, enjoying the coolness of the water on her dry lips, and on her sore throat. He pulled the glass away when she turned away. He placed the back of his hand against her forehead. She was running a fever, but she wasn't on the point of worrisome. Moving her violet hair from her face, he caressed her cheek.

"I…I love you" He said, she looked at him. Her eyes were tender, and caring; Slender tilted his head to the side.

"_Beneath that calm exterior, is a beautiful woman, writhing in pain."_ Slender thought, he wanted to take her pain, feel it himself. But, the cursed necklace her mother had given her wouldn't let her. It was of angelic decent, and he was demonic.

"I love you too, Mr. Slenderman." She giggled lightly; she took his hand placing it to her lips and gently kissed his cool skin.

"Would you sing to me, like you did at night when I was a child?" She asked, his eyes lit up at her request.

"Do you remember what I used to sing to you?" He asked, holing her hand. She nodded slowly, he chuckled.

"It was a story I believe." She replied, he nodded.

"Do you remember what the story was about?" He asked. She shook her head no, chuckling he cleared his throat.

"Let me remind you, my dear Rose." He cleared his throat silently.

"I hear you calling my name, listen, my child and follow me. Listen to my call, and I'll set you free. I am the voice in the wind and pouring rain, I am the voice that's always calling you. I am the voice that will bring you peace. I am the voice of the past that will always be, a bloodied soul that will stay. Bring me your peace, and my wounds they will heal. Hush child, the darkness will rise and carry you down into sleep. I am the vile son, which will be shaped. I will follow the voices beneath, my spirit will always hate her, the person who had married the flower, I am the proof of her loyalty." Roslind looked at him as the song came to an end; she had blinked a few times.

"You sang that to me, every night…when mom and Michael fought…" Her eyes lowered. Shivering at the memories; he placed the cool glass to her lips again, she took a gulp or two.

"You sang that in the woods when I was little too, didn't you?" He nodded, her eyes seemed sincere. Her words didn't come rushed, or fake. She seemed like she really cared.

"This forest…is my home, ever since…ever since…" He thought about it, and then shook his head.

"_Don't you DARE tell her. Don't you DARE open your fucking mouth Slender. This is something much deeper than Jane. She has no right-"_

"Sometimes my memories ease my pain, and sometimes they just push my pain forward. All my memories seemed to keep her near. All the silent whispers, all the tears that I've shed on one single woman; lately I had promised I would try to find my way back to the light and find her. She, never gave me a sign that she was okay, so…you can say I never went back 'home'. If that's what you wish to call it, all that memories I had, had kept her near me. She was the one woman who had brought me to my knees, and killed my heart." She listened intensely, watching his movements. He held still, the grip on her hand went limp, single streaks of black tears slipped down his face. He turned to face her, she saw his chin tremble, the deep scars that laid on his emotions surface for the first time since the night he went out hunting. He was open, and he was raw…raw with pain, torment, and endless emotional torture to himself. He was, after all a demon…who could shockingly control his own inner demons.

"YOU are the reason I am alive…and not a complete beast…" He brought her hand up to his face, rubbing his cheek against her soft skin, a sob escaped his lips.

"I'll love you till the end of time…"

"_Since I am immortal…I will outlive you…"_ He thought.

Roslind took in a deep breath of air, closing her eyes.

"If I ever die Slender, I will love you even then…because without you…my soul will never rest." She murmured; body becoming fatigued. He lifted his face to hers.

"I will find a way to die, so I can die with you my love. I will NEVER ever live without you…when you die; I'll do everything in my power...to find a way to die. Living without you by my side…would be torment…my sweet love…" Gently laying his head on her stomach, something was off, he listened more intensely concentrating. Hearing nothing but the constant growls, and tensing muscles from the constant vomiting; sighing he sat up, throwing his jacket, dress shirt and tie off. Tossing his trousers to the side; Roslind looked up at him, the sudden need washed over her, but so did the sudden pang to her stomach.

"Slender…" She leaned over, vomiting up any of the soup she had on her stomach. He was already there, holding her hair back from her face. He truly was something else.

"You know…you're amazing." She spoke into the trashcan spitting up chunks of food.

"How so?" He asked, helping her sit back up.

"No other man would do this for their lover…" She took in a gulp of fresh air, lying back down. He chuckled grabbing the trash can he stepped into the bathroom. She gave a weak smile closing her eyes.

"First off, I'm not human. The smell of human vomit doesn't bother me. The fact of how SICK you are does. Speaking of which; if you don't get better in the next forty eight hours, I am taking you to the hospital." He said walking back into the bedroom. She opened her eyes, shaking her head.

"No dice. I hate hospitals. And besides; what about you?" She asked. He chuckled, standing at the foot of the bed.

"I dress like a human; I can disguise myself as one just as easy." He replied, she opened her arms to him.

"Come lay with me Slendy, I'm tired…I want to sleep." She gave a small pouty face, his cheeks moved in a smiling motion. Climbing into bed with her, he lifted the covers slipping underneath them. Roslind turned on her side, laying her head on his chest. She curled against him; her breath was hot against his bare skin. Even sick, having her next to him, was a bigger comfort than any storm, any song that could play…he softly rubbed her arm with is hand. He felt her shiver, then relax.

"Good night, my dark prince." She whispered, yawning.

"Good night, my butterfly…" He whispered back.

He started to softly hum the gentle rhyme he used to sing to her, when she needed him the most.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Devils Smile with an Angels Face

With a sigh Jane watched the couple, eyes switching back and forth; from Slenderman to Roslind. She had to agree with Jeff, she did look like her mother, minus the green eyes.

"I wonder how long it's been since she's been to the grave she put her mother in." She thought, happily swinging her feet. Jet black hair pulled back away from her face, gray eyes scanned the room. They were…perfect together.

"Kind of how I wanted it to be; but I wasn't the one who was supposed to make your heart beat Slendy…I knew after the moment I ran back into Jeff, I wasn't the one for you." Closing her eyes, she couldn't believe how young the girl was. Twenty tops.

One night of watching her, she had almost gotten caught. When Slender was out hunting, she was watching the girl, just to see if she really was who Jane thought she was. And of course, not to her surprise, she is of nephilem decent.

"I used to want what she has…till I became a proxy…I remember when you tried to mark me Adrian. Do you wish I was yours still? When you touch her, do you wish it was my skin? When you're mating with her, do you think about me?" Her thoughts were running wild till a soft whisper called to her. Called her to come back home. The deep scar on her shoulder started to burn.

"You're done, come home." It was a command she couldn't refuse. Cringing she watched the couple for a few more minutes.

"I wish Jeff wanted me as much as he wants you Roslind…" Whispering to the still air in front of her, she jumped from the high branch with ease and little noise. She in a way didn't prefer killing as much as Jeff, though she did enjoy watching and helping. She had gotten her name 'Jane the Killer.' For being his proxy, and apprentice; she closed her eyes, in a moment she was pumping her arms and silently sprinting from the cabin where she spent seven months of her life. She dodged trees that stood in her way, she loved Jeff…loved him so much. But since Roslind was born, he had lost almost complete interest in her. And when they did have sex, it was dull. All he ever wanted was more and more information. On Slender or on Roslind, what she was doing, who was she was with and what happened when left alone with Michael.

"I was never his lover; I just have to get over myself." She snapped at herself. Her heart started to ache, but how was this possible when she, Jane the Killer no longer had a heart? But, what if she was still with Slenderman, and if Jeff finally got Roslind, would he roles be switched? Slowing her pace, their home loomed in the distance, the full moons rays hitting it just right, caused even the smallest of shivers to cascade through her body.

Though the skinny jeans and tube top gave her easy movement, it gave little to no warmth. She watched their home…the light in the kitchen went off. It seemed like a run-down shack on the outside, but on the inside it was beautifully furnished and very comforting. She took in a deep breath and pushed the door open. Someone grasped her wrists and shoved her hard against the door; she almost reacted out of self-defense before realizing it was only Jeff.

He tossed her arms above her head, as his lips ravaged hers. Within a moment's notice, Jane's body was engulfed in sudden pleasure, her body exploded with delight when his lips had touched hers. What caught her off guard was when her mind wondered, if he had felt the same way that she had. Her heart running a mile a minute, her body relaxing as his pressed against hers; his bare toned chest touched hers, pressing her breasts firmly against his skin. He smelt like fresh blood, which pushed her pleasure further; making her moan in ecstasy. His lips touched the nape of her neck, her eyes rolled back as she let out another moan. Teeth scraping against skin, she pushed her hips up, feeling his hard dick against her inner thigh.

"I haven't shown it much Jane, but I love everything you've done for me. I've been a total dick and not shown any of it…but…" He leaned forward biting her shoulder, hard. He heard her gasp, letting out another moan, he let go of her wrists so he could rip her tube top, exposing her beautiful large breasts. His hands captured them, they spilled from the palms of his hands, and he looked up at her, smiling.

"I want a daughter Jane…" He groaned, moving his hips slowly. Jane nearly collapsed at the pleasure; when he kissed up her neck, to her jaw and then capturing her lips. His hands played with her 44DD breasts, as he pulled gently at her bottom lip.

"Let me cum inside you Jane, I need to have a baby…" Jane was astonished, after being with him for six long years, had never heard him beg. What she lacked to tell him, was that she could never have a child, but if it had gave him hope, and her the sex she desired, she gave in and nodded to him. She loved him too much to tell him that she couldn't bare him a daughter.

However, when Jeff stepped back he crossed his arms and a grim expression crossed his pursed lips. He gave it a thought, getting to his knees he unzipped her jeans, and looked up at her.

"First, you must report in." He snapped. She gave a light sigh.

"Roslind is extremely ill." She replied, Jeff thankful for the low light…for Jane would've seen the worried look on his face. He stalled only for a second before pulling her underwear to the side.

"What else?" He licked the outer lips gently, and with a moan she replied.

"She's engaged to him." Her moans were making him harder, and making it harder to control his deep sexual hunger. He slipped two fingers deep inside her, as he twirled his tongue around her clit. She was almost falling to the floor at the extreme pleasure he was giving her. It was…rare. He was so obsessed with Roslind, he had almost forgotten she was there, not just as his proxy, but for his pleasure too.

"Anything else my beautiful proxy?" Jane's face turned a deeper shade of red as she felt her orgasm work in her belly.

"Sh-She…she's…ah!" Jane screamed, arching her back as her legs trembled, her pussy dripping.

"She's what Jane?" He tried to force it out of her, but it seems, he did too good of a job, and made her breathless.

"She's going to turn his black roses red…" Finally he got it out of her, Jeff couldn't contain his smile.

"Good, that means his only weakness would be his heart. He would be easy to kill then. Very good observation, now…for your reward…" He picked Jane up with ease, slamming her small body down on the couch.

"I will make your body mine…" Growling he unzipped his jeans, pulling out his hardened dick stroking it for her. She smiled spreading her legs for him. He didn't waste another moment, yet he shoved himself deep inside her, and instantly, felt displeasured. He had to close his eyes, and try to picture…her…his very first, true love…Alorya.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Fade

Waking up first, Roslind curled against Slender with a soft purr, smiling she rubbed her cheek against his bare chest. She looked down, running her fingers over his abs. Yawning, she sat up and started to stretch. Her neck, back and shoulders gave a loud pop. Shuddering, she crawled over Slender and her feet landed on the hardwood floor. Before walking passed the full bodied mirror she stopped, looked herself over, she seemed to have lost weight…but…her face seemed fuller, her breasts larger and her stomach almost swollen. She shook her head.

"_I always bloat up around my period."_ She thought to herself. But still, there was something nagging at her, and it was annoying. With a sigh, she walked to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, letting out another yawn. She felt better, but still tired, and a lot more refreshed. She flopped down on the toilet, half expecting her panties to be soiled by her period…but what scared her was it being clean.

"_What the hell? I'm over a week late now…"_ Her heart started to beat out of proportion. An anxiety attack started, but with careful deep breaths she attempted to calm herself. If need be, she would go out into Riverbend, buy a pregnancy test. Leaning forward she placed her head into the palms of her hands, taking in a shaky breath and letting it out slow. Taking another minute or two, she stood stripping her sleeping material off. Reaching inside the shower, she turned it on and only had to wait for a minute or two before it warmed up. Stepping in, she smiled sighing in relaxation. She pressed her body against the shower wall, aching from the last three days of constant vomiting. Her body was just still adjusting from the virus, she couldn't be pregnant…there was no way…

"_Unless…"_

Slenderman's POV

Rolling over, Slenders hand landing on the empty spot where Roslind should've been sleeping; shooting up in the bed, his mind caught up with him when he heard the shower. He gave a light sigh, shaking his head, lying back down on the bed for a moment or two longer before tossing the covers off of himself.

"_Damn…for once I don't want to get up…_" He thought.

Finally swinging his feet off the bed, he sat up stretching his tired muscles. Ignoring the full bodied mirror he walked to the master bathroom. He stopped for a moment, and admired his beautiful soon to be wife, he actually tilted his head to the side and noticed, that she had put on a little bit of weight. It could also just be her time of the month. Smiling he opened the shower door, she turned around and smiled.

"Hey sleepy head." She giggled, standing on her tip toes wrapping her arms around his neck, and gently placed a soft kiss to his awaiting lips. His arms wrapped round her body, his fingers softly caressed her back. He pulled her against him, kissing her deeper. She pressed against his body, as he broke the kiss just to look down at her, his hand touched her cheek and softly caressed her satin skin. Suddenly, without warning, he licked her neck, slowly moving up to her ear, nibbling on her ear lobe. He groaned deeply, pressing a hand against her pelvis. She was already ready for him, she knew she was, and he knew it too.

Looking deep in Roslind's eyes, he ran his hands over her hips, and back to her moist lips.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered, she only looked up at him and gave a small "Yes."

A soft tug and a gentle squeeze around her waist as she was lifted three to four inches off the ground. She felt herself be turned and faced the shower wall, his tentacles held her in place, as two more spread her legs. Trembling, she whimpered; she was nervous, even a little scared, but allowed herself to relax. His hands caressed her body, running his fingers over her rump, massaging her skin. He looked down at her, using his hand he guided his hardened penis to her entrance. Her moans were of surprise and pleasure. His cheeks moved in a smirk. He gave one solid thrust as his penis spread her vaginal walls.

He held her hips, as he started to thrust. He watched as her nails started to dig into the tile. He let out a groan as he started to pump his hips more. He leaned forward and started to kiss her shoulder. He let his primal instinct's take over, the skin that covered his mouth started to rip exposing sharp layers of teeth. She was the first women to ever make him let his demon take control. And she seemed to love it.

Giving more power behind his thrusts, he ran his sharp teeth over her skin; even under the hot water she still had goose bumps. He felt her tighten around his thick dick, and he loved the feeling of her extreme tightness…even if it was suffocating. Leaning forward he started to pound into her cervix, growling deep in her ear.

"Oh god, Slender…yes!" She moaned out, he had lost control, he no longer felt how fast, or how hard he was pounding. All his sexual frustrations, pent up for the past three weeks, he needed this, needed to show her every side of him. Even the ones he would never want to show the strongest of hearts.

"God you're so tight." He groaned out, his own nails digging deep into her hip bones, blood surfaced from his nails. The smell of her blood, kick started his unstable blood frenzy.

"HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!" She screamed her head tossed back; Slender licked his lips as he shot another tentacle wrapping around her throat. He tightened it just enough so when she moaned, he felt her vocal chords. In a single motion he lifted her up her back against his chest.

"That's it Slender, fuck me just like that!" Her eyes rolled back, she kept moaning with a big smile on her face. Just the look on her face, made his balls tighten; he wanted to take control, and he did.

"That's right. Scream for the whole world to hear how you're being fucked by the Slenderman. Oh yes…that's it…" He sending his head down, biting the same spot he had bit before. The blood filled his mouth. It was sweet, tangy and addicting.

"I'M CUMMING!" She screamed, her body convulsed; reaching down to her pussy he started to massage her clit. He heard her screams start to get louder; before he knew it his hand was drenched. He couldn't help but smile, she had ejaculated all over his hand, his laugh deep, sexy and beautiful.

"I'm far from being done with you…" Retracting his tentacles, grasping her; placing her down on the sink, he got down to his knees sending his forked tongue running over her clit. Her body started to convulse again; sliding his tongue up and back down her pussy, he used his fingers to gently probe her. Tossing her head back, moaning louder and louder as he went faster and faster with his fingers.

"Do it, I want you to cum again…" His tongue flew over her clit, pressing with more force. Her stomach started to heave, her insides started to turn to mush; arching her back, Slender moved his face from the firing zone, and watched her cum drip over the sink and onto the tile floor. Cum drenched her legs, and he smiled.

"Oh god…" She breathed out, laying her head back against the glass.

He grasped her waist, her eyes stared up at him with a burning passion that had not been quenched. She watched his cheekbones rise as he slid back deep within her. Her eyes rolled back, closing them tightly. Howling with pleasure, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Slender's own eyes closed partially as he lifted her up, slamming deep inside her. His hand reached up, grasping her throat, giving a slight squeeze, his other hand placed right above her ass, lifting her body up. She started to scream, and scream loud.

"Slenderman!' Her pussy tightened again right around him. The sound of her voice, the undying pleasure that marked her face, made his balls tense up…and he couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'm going to cum again…" He groaned. Letting her throat go he pulled her to him, her eyes opened wide at the sudden rope after rope of hot sperm shooting deep inside her. Letting out a sharp breath, her legs trembled; even after her pussy had sucked him dry, and he unloaded every drop, he still didn't go flacid. He was standing at attention and waited for her.

"I want more…" He groaned in her ear. Holding her close to his body, Slender lifted her up and carried her with ease to the bedroom, and softly laid her on the bed. He only pulled out to allow her to get on her hands and knees. Positioning himself behind her, he slid himself back inside her. Roslind let out a shocked gasp as her nails went deep into the bed.

With ease he started to thrust; this time however he was slow, with little power behind them. The head of his dick rubbed right against her G-spot. He knew he was hitting it by her reactions to each thrust.

"Please, cum all over me…" He growled.

"Slender…" Whimpering she arched her back, sitting straight up. Slenders hands ran over her form, down her breasts over her stomach and down her legs, still thrusting. Slow, hard, and deep within her as she orgasmed. He leaned forward lips pressing against her ear.

"Would you like to try something new?" He voice, deep exotic, velvet to her ear. All she could do, was succumb and nod. She whimpered as he pulled out; laughing he laid on his back, and she gave a small tilt to her head, unable to contain her alluring gaze, she admired his beautiful form and each crevice, muscle and scar on his body. Her cheeks seemed to turn two shades darker when she realized what he had wanted to try.

"Just try it, and if you don't like it I won't suggest it again." He said, following with a soft laugh. With a light nod, she climbed on top of him. Using her hand, she guided him back inside her. His face contorted in pleasure; she was a lot tighter than before, and he already had to hold himself back from letting himself go inside her again. He watched her get into a squatting position, moving her hips up and down. He watched her reach over and massaged her clit.

Her eyes closed her moans louder. Rubbing her clit while riding him gave this an all new feel…different pleasure, it was amazing. Her breathing became hard and rapid, she felt him go deeper and deeper than before. Her body started to flush, her skin tightened as sweat trickled down her spine. Leaning forward she placed her hands on his chest. His hands came up, resting on her hips.

Slender pushed his legs up, and started thrusting up, Roslind leaned forward hands to the sides of his head, and her hair covered her face. His thrusts were powerful and had a certain rhythm. Before long, her walls clamped down around him, sending him into a sex driven frenzy.

"Oh my god Slender…" She cooed. Spreading his legs, letting her lay in between them he lifted her up just slightly, and started slamming his full length inside her, the head of his penis piercing her cervix.

"I…I'm going to cum again…" He whispered in her ear. His hips slamming hard against hers; she leaned forward placing a kiss to his lips. Her hands captured his, interlocking fingers and squeezing.

"Cum inside me…please Slender…I…I want a baby…" She whispered against his lips, instantly his fingers tightened around hers. She felt his lips part, a light grunt and a sigh escaped, she felt the warmth spread deep inside her. Realizing what this could mean…

Slowly, his hips stopped thrusting and came to a slow stop. Both breathing hard, faces red and hair sweat drenched. He let out a soft chuckle and ran a finger down her cheek.

"How about we actually go take a shower for once?" He chuckled and she replied with laughter and a nod.

"Well, we left the shower on." She laughed. Lifting herself from him, she crawled over him and onto the floor. He stood and followed her into the steaming bathroom; following her into the shower, he closed the door behind them; wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close to his body, laying her head on his chest, she relaxed the warm water flowing over their bodies. His hand gently stroked her hair, the smell of strawberries filled the shower, as he smiled more. He leaned over, pulling her hair to the side he whispered in her ear;

"I love you…so much."

He ran his hand down her shoulder, down her arm caressing her softly. Her muscles tensed up, he tilted his head.

"What's wrong?" He asked, touching her chin. He lifted her face to make her have eye contact.

"I…I need to get something in town today…" She replied, he tilted his head again and cocked a brow.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked. She shook her head no, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"No…It's okay. I can go into town and grab it. I promise…it will be okay." She replied standing on her tip toes and kissed his lips softly. He returned the kiss; she laid her head down on his chest, and listened to the beat of his heart.

She walked through the convince store, her heart pounding away in fear. She looked through each of the isles…she couldn't figure out how or why this would happen.

"_You've had unprotected sex each time. Is it a surprise to you, that you really might be pregnant?"_ Her inner self commented. She didn't hesitate to agree with it. It was HER mistake in not having protection, and to make matters worse…look at who she's been having sex with.

"_Doesn't help much…that…if you look at it from perspective, I might be having the Slenderman's child…how would that react to MY body? How would HE react to me being pregnant?"_ She thought, fiddling with the pregnancy test in hand. She chewed her bottom lip, closing her eyes. Her heart hammering away in her ribcage, this was BIG…bigger then big. This was HUGE.

"_What would he do…?"_ She continued thinking. Tears burnt deep behind her eyes. Her chest started to hurt, a anxiety attack picking up.

"Miss?" The older man called from the front. She jumped slightly, almost putting the pregnancy test back. Her mind froze; when he realized he had startled her, he offered her a kind smile.

"It's alright miss, everyone goes through this in their life." He kept smiling.

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine." He tried again. Roslind, looking at the test in her hand…pondering.

"_What would he do…?"_ She thought again. Closing her eyes, taking in a deep breath she headed to the counter placing it down. She kept her hand on the box for a moment longer then she should have, the owner placed his own hand on top of her own.

"Whatever it comes out to be, I'm sure your mother would be proud." He spoke softly. Roslind nodded taking her hand off the package, and waited to be rung up.

Roslind walked into the door of the cabin, ignoring Slender she rushed to the bathroom, sitting down on the toilet; after drinking four glasses of water, this should've been enough to get an accurate result. Uncapping the top, she hovered and peed right on the mark. Pulling it back, she finished, flushed and sat it on the bathroom sink. Her heart going a million miles a minute, she needed to get out; she needed to sketch or paint…or…SOMETHING!

Opening the bathroom door, she grasped her sketching materials, and her sketch book. Slender once again tried to speak with her, but in her haste to get outside she completely bypassed him. He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her.

In a moment's notice, she was outside, sitting on the bench and sketching away. Her pencil was going a million miles an hour, only looking up from the pad to look at the roses. Then back down. She had to take a double look at some of the roses, the tips of the petals had started to turn an off red, almost crimson or a very dark burgundy. Shaking her head she started to hum a soft melody. Still the thought of pregnancy frightened her beyond belief.

"What if I am pregnant?" She thought out loud. Bringing up the pencil to her lips, she started to chomp on the wood. It was a bad nervous habit.

"Then you know what that would mean? I'd stay by your side and raise our child together." Slender had replied. Her eyes widened in fright. Her heart nearly burst out of her chest.

"How…?" Almost slapping herself, she forgot that the pregnancy test was laying out on the counter. Laughing nervously her face blushed.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked, handing the test to her. She didn't dare look down, but took it with nervous hands. Slender shook his head slowly.

"I didn't look…it's none of my business." He stopped, scratched his chin.

"Well technically it is my business if you are…" He chuckled at his own mistake.

"The reason why I didn't tell you, was because I didn't know how you would react…my period's always been messed up. But, I wasn't sure. Also, due to me being sick…." Her voice faded, picking up the sketch book, adding a small bit of color to the petals.

Slender stepped up to her, and touched the sketch with careful hands. She tilted her head and leaned down her hand running over the paper, drawing vigorously. As she finished, she erased the lines, and looked up it was Slender, holding a small rose in his hand. He was taken aback at how beautiful, how detailed her drawing was. Sitting down next to her he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful…" He said, she looked down at the pregnancy test, and her heart faultered. Her skin started to go pale.

"I promise, we'll get through this, one day at a time. I swear." He whispered, she took in a deep breath.

"_I can take one more…to be sure…"_ She thought, taking another look down at the one she previously bought at the convince store.

It was positive.

"_I have to go take the other one."_ She thought.

Hastily she stood, putting the sketch book down.

"I'll be right back; this one didn't come out clear." She lied.

"I'm going to take the other one." Her voice cracked, she stammered over her words. Slender nodded, looking down at his hands. He listened to her quick footsteps, disappearing into the cabin.

Slenders POV

"_For fucks sake I was so fucking stupid!"_ Mentally he screamed, he found himself shaking his head. He didn't want to admit it, but he, the Slenderman, was frightened; that he had gotten a HUMAN pregnant. What would happen? Would the baby reject her, and kill her? His eyes moved to the sketch she had drawn up in about ten minutes. It was nothing less but sheer perfection. The way the roses were so beautifully detailed…and the color. Faded red appearing in the tips of the petals, maybe he wasn't as helpless as he already thought. Perhaps…things just might go well.

Anxiously he rose to his feet, pacing back and forth, back and forth making himself overly nervous; he paused, only to peer at a small rose bud. It happened to be a late bloomer, midnight black in its overall appearance; one would fail to notice the tip of this beautiful budding blossom, without a trained eye. At the very tip faded within the midnight black lied a dash of caput mortum.

_**B-DUMP**_

Grasping his chest, eyes still staring upon the bud…

…His lips parted.

_**B-DUMP**_

This went on for a few more beats, then nothing. His face paled, his heart…was almost alive, almost…was the word. Standing for a few more seconds, his heart did not beat any longer.

"SLENDER!" Roslind cried from inside the cabin. He dropped his gaze from the blossoming rose, and bolted inside. He stood at the bathroom door, and she was on her knees grasping the pregnancy test. Tears poured over her porcelain skin, there was small hint of fear on her face.

"I…I'm pregnant…" A hoarse whisper, it took a moment or two for him to realize what she had just said. His own face turned ash white, spots flurried in his vision. Wobbling he reached to the door frame, becoming lightheaded; Roslind tried reaching for him, he slammed to the ground.

Slenderman was going to be a father.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Truth

Her fury couldn't have gotten any worse than just now. Jane sat in the tree watching, gritting her teeth as the scene played out in front of her. She grasped the tree, bark snapping as her grip got tighter.

"_So, Slender can have a baby but Jeff couldn't?"_ Her teeth started to chip at the tension.

"That cunt!" She spat. Tears burnt behind her eyes, jealousy burnt in her stomach. She couldn't get pregnant, no matter how many times she had tried with Jeff. And from what she could see, the roses were bound to turn red in a manner of months. They're time was dwindling, if they were going to do anything, it had to be soon.

Roslind was no more then a month pregnant, that Jane could tell. That meant their time to strike will be coming soon. Growling, a deep strike of pain sent her from being furious to full blown livid. Tears blurred her vision, watching the young couple.

"I will have that baby…" Growling, the tears tumbling down her masked face, dropping to the ground below; placing a hand to her chest, her heart refusing to beat.

"_Is that the only reason why I can't get pregnant? Because I'm his proxy, because my heart is dead? Is that really the only reason why I can't have his baby? But you promised me…so long ago Slender…that I would be yours till the day that we both died."_ Sitting on the branch, she allowed herself to finally cry. A sob slipped through her lips. Covering the eye holes of her mask, she started to shake her head.

"_Why can't Jeff get me pregnant? I don't understand…"_ She thought. Another crash of pain slammed into her chest.

"What the hell are you crying for? Do you want them to hear you?" The sharp tone snapped Jane out of the daze she put herself in. She let a few more tears tumble as she blinked.

"Miranda, is that you?" Jane whispered.

Jumping to the ground with a silent thud, Miranda stepped in front of her; her once snow white dress, stained with the blood of her latest kill.

"No shit Sherlock." She snapped. Jane watched her lean against the tree, and her eyes landed right on her knuckles. With a sigh, Miranda shook her head, her red locks clinging to her shoulders.

"You stupid moron. You know better, your jealousy over Roslind won't get you that fucking baby. Do you want to know why you can't have one?" Miranda stepped around Jane.

"Why?" Jane snapped, sizing Miranda up.

"You're dead." Stopping in front of Jane; her smile cold.

"Let me prove to you, what is dead, can not bleed, and can not die." Miranda pulled her arm from behind her back, holding a gun out to Jane's chest. As Jane took a moment to step back, Miranda pulled the trigger, the bullet ripped through her chest, and out through her neck. She stood there for a minute, loose skin flapped in the small gust of wind. As her eyes looked at her chest, Jane's mouth opened as she let out a scream. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up. It doesn't hurt." Slapping Jane across the face. She stopped screaming only to blink a few times. Miranda pointed at Jane's chest.

"See, your already healing."

Jane snapped her head down and touched her chest, the skin already started to pull itself back together.

"How…?" Jane whispered, the sudden cackle of Miranda made her shudder. When Jane tried to speak, the sudden change in Miranda made her stop.

"And you've been both, Slenderman and Jeff's proxy for how long now?" Miranda shook her head, shoulders trembling in laughter again. As she reached out to her, softly touching her arm.

"Miranda…?" She whispered. Miranda's head snapped up, jaws slamming shut.

"Don't you EVER call out that CUNTS name again! I will _**KILL**_ YOU!" Miranda snapped.

"You know, my name…my name is Crimson…" She snapped, pulling the trigger almost hitting Jane's foot. Miranda's face contorted her pupil's diolated. Jane raised her hands, fear cascaded through her, but her eyes remained calm.

"Crimson, calm down; I forgot that you hate Miranda. The sane one, you love being free and killing those who disobey you. But I won't disobey, I swear." She replied, lowering her hands. Her fingers itched to grasp the gun, but she eased closer and touched Miranda's hand and pulled the gun from her tight fingers.

"And your right, I don't remember. Can you tell me?" She replied,

"When you became a proxy, you signed your heart away to a devil. To a fucking demi-god. And the only way for you to get pregnant, is by another proxy, or a beast. A monster." Crimson shot a look to the Slenderman's home. Then back to Jane, her eyes stared at her…deep with an undying hatred.

"You're body rejects any other type of semen other than a demi god. Do you even know what a proxy stands for?" Crimson was lashing out in anger. Jane pretended not to know, but gave a small tilt to her head. Crimson smirked, her teeth stained red with that nights killing.

"A proxy is a slave with opinions and free thoughts. However, disobey that master, running away, means death. Unmistakable death. And Slender, seemed to have forgotten that rule. Both, Slender and Jeff; on will or on command you MUST go to either one of them. You can get pregnant…but only by a creature." She wasn't making much sense now, she was just babbling. But, Jane had a small thought.

"_What if I used her to get to Roslind?"_ It was a little far-fetched but it could work…

"Crimson, you owe me something. I stopped the Slenderman from completely devouring you." Jane cut her off from rambling any further. She had her fun, now it was time for work. Crimson raised a brow, and scratched the back of her neck.

"Yeah, go on." She snapped.

"You're Roslind's half-sister. Well the sane girl is at least. Now, do me a favor keep an eye on them. I NEED Miranda for this. I know how much you hate her. But I need her. Jeff and I need her." Jane crossed her arms, giving Crimson a wary look. Crimson scratched her head again, giving a little more thought.

"Fine, it's the least I could do since you took my humanity away and allowed me to become a pasta…" She went silent.

"Fine, I'll do your dirty work. You don't have to tell me how to do it…I'll just show you my miracle." And within the moment Crimson stripped off the rancid dress, revealing a very pale skin complexion like every other creepypasta. As she closed her eyes, and melted her outer shell, a different more warming tone came to her eyes an voice.

"Nice, nice transformation." Jane noted. The sudden scream coming from the girls throat made Jane's hair stand on end.

"Where am I?! Who are you?!" Almost in sudden realization, the girl started to back up, fat tears dribbled down her face.

"D…Don't kill me…" She whimpered, her face seemed like a deer in headlights. Her eyes stopped at the gun Jane still held tightly in her hand. And she had a terrifying look in her eyes. Jane watched Miranda fall back on her rump staring up at Jane's smiling face.

"Sorry Miranda…but this is going to hurt." Jane brought back the gun, and pistol whipped her. Miranda fell to the ground, out cold. She lifted the female in her arms, though Jane's anger wasn't quite quenched she just sighed. Taking her time to walk around to the cabin's main entrance, her mind running through possibilities of what could happen. Hoping, praying even those things would go right. Perhaps, Miranda would make a decent spy…IF Crimson doesn't get too pissed off and take over all over again. Jane took in a deep breath staring at the front door of Slender's cabin. She hasn't been here since…since she left.

She will…ruin Slender, for ruining Jeff's chance at having a baby, a life, and a wife. Jane closed her eyes, taking her time, one step at a time up the stairs. She reached out, knocking twice.

Slenderman's POV

His head lifted; there was a knock on his front door, a casual knock. He waited, it came again. That person knocked twice. No one knew where he lived other than Jeff and Jane…how the hell would ANYONE ELSE know where he lived? He growled, watching Roslind stand from her slice of pizza. He placed a soft hand to her shoulder.

"Sit dear, eat your food and relax…I don't know who would be at our door this time of night, but whoever it is, I don't wish for them to see you in…such a state." He smiled softly.

"I won't allow anyone to harm my family." He turned as she nodded.

_**B-DUMP**_

_**B-DUMP**_

This wasn't right…his heart started to pound harder, and harder. The Slenderman…was actually frightened. Not for his well-being…but his wife's and child's. He reached the door, opening it, and once again was immediately dumb founded at what he saw. Jane stood in front of him, his home with that girl he let live about three to four weeks ago. _"What's her name again? Mary? Marie? Marissa?"_ He couldn't figure it out.

"Oh my god! Miranda!" Roslind screamed from the dining room table. She was at his side in a flash, her eyes covered the nude flesh of her half-sister, then to the hands that held her…and she took a sudden step back.

"It's you!" She gasped.

"Yeah, yeah. The bitch that once loved your fiancé. Now, take this fucking load off my shoulders. This belongs to you doesn't it?" Jane stared at Roslind, her anger flourishing higher then ever before. She didn't wait to be invited in, she pushed passed Roslind and Slender, dropping Miranda on the couch. Crossing her arms, she watched Roslind dart over and kneeling down. Looking the other female over; Jane almost reached out and took Roslind by the back of her head and slam her into the coffee table. However, if she wanted this to work, she had to take her time and let things work out.

Slender stood in front of Jane crossing his arms and shaking his head. She could see the discontent on his face.

"Out, now." Slender snapped, Jane moved the mask from her face slightly, to let Slender see the marks Alorya had left on her once plush lips. She licked them and smirked.

"Sure sexy." She turned, hips bouncing at every move she made. Slender rolled his eyes and looked over at Roslind. He could've sworn she was going to turn green from jealousy but, she just nodded.

"I need to talk to her, I'll be back. Please, I'm _**BEGGING**_ you…don't move from that couch." He opened the door, and she nodded. Her eyes held some sort of hesitation, but she stayed.

"O…Okay…I'll have to see what I can do for Mindy…she's bleeding a lot from her head…I'm worried Slendy…" She didn't look back up at him after that.

Slender exited the room, slamming the door behind him. In the second he stepped outside, his tentacle wrapped around Jane's throat, thrashing her around.

"What the fuck are you planning?!" He screamed, she returned his anger, with a smile. Her eyes didn't show the slightest fear, but triumph. Growling he tossed her off his porch, stepping down the stairs. Fists clenching, jaw tightens.

"I'm not planning anything Slendy…" She replied siting up off the ground, holding her throat. Well aware that there would be a bruise forming shortly. As if on cue, another tentacle wrapped around her waist, lifting her to his height.

"You threaten my wife in her dreams; you and Jeff both attack her almost nightly with nightmares. And now you come here, offering up Miranda like a cat giving it's master a gift. What the FUCK do you think I am?! I'm not that fucking incompetent fool I used to be. Death is not welcomed here any longer." His voice dropped, piercing white pupils stared at her.

"Don't fuck with me Janice…you've came too close to my family…if you had wanted something like this you should've stayed…you fucked with the wrong demi-god sweet heart…" His teeth barren and sharp, Jane realized how close to death, she really was…and finally started to struggle, cry and whimper.

"By yourself, you're as weak as you ever have been…this is MY family…something I've NEVER had…I'll die before you touch my child." He shouted. His fingers itched to harm her…to rip her undying heart out of her chest and force her to eat its blackened core.

"That's what Jeff said too…before he lost his mind…before he lost HIS CHILD!" She spat in his face. Only to anger him further.

"He killed his own family. I tried to make him into the pasta he is now, BEFORE. I did NOTHING. YOU are the one who fucking killed the child! I never harmed a child on any occasion. I just told you to kill the female…but no. You took it out on the BABY!" He screamed. For a moment, everything went silent. Jane seemed to even stop fighting him.

"I would never wish death upon a child…you caused him to go off the deep end…you caused him to become the monster…I DID NOT. I told him to kill, I told him to do as I say…I believed you two were meant to be at one point, because both of you were bat shit crazy…" He tossed her to the side, listening to the beautiful sound of her back cracking against the tree.

"If you ever think about touching my wife or our baby…" His face ripped. "I will devour your very essence." Jane retorted with a laugh.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! Jeff want's a baby, and wants one bad…he will NEVER know it was me…who killed his child…" She tried standing. "Slendy, Slendy, Slendy…your time is almost up…you made the biggest mistake of your pity life…taking away something from him, and having it for yourself…" She stood holding onto the tree.

Slender growled, smirking at her. Jane could see the deep hatred in his piercing white eyes.

"Check mate…" He whispered. A tentacle shot through her chest, piercing her heart and out of her shoulder. Her howls of pain subsided his anger, quenched his thirst for blood and made him smile. She managed to slip from him when his attention went back to his wife, he could hear her heart going faster, and faster in panic. He had to get back to her. He smirked.

"Come back…and you'll die for good…you may heal quickly when other people harm you, but when I harm you…when I cause pain…you may never recover…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Fight for life.

Holding her side, as she coughed blood splurged from her mouth and onto the ground. Crimson said she was already dead, but how was she bleeding? From the pain, and the amount of the blood…it was most likely internal. Her hand went tighter, trying to stop the external bleeding, but nothing, nothing at all seemed to work. She had to get back home; she had to get back to Jeff.

"That fucking lair!" She spat, blood tumbled over her chin as she spoke. Every breath she took, she felt the blood pool into her lungs.

"Jeff…" She called; it was getting more difficult to speak.

"Jeff…!" She tried again, still the blood kept gurgling in her throat. Her head started to spin; she coughed again, and again. The blood that spilled from her mouth seemed to surprise her…her lung must've been punctured. The wave of lightheadedness caused her to lose her balance and collapse on her knees. She couldn't breathe.

"Jeff…" She coughed.

"Jeff…" She wheezed. Head spinning more, she forced herself onto her back, screaming at the emense pain. She should've stayed on her stomach…she didn't want to drown in her own blood. But, with the on coming death, she almost thought, maybe it would be easier to die now, then later by something worse_._

"_All…All I ever wanted, was for you to love me Jeff…that's all…all I ever wanted…I thought…I thought if I got rid of the thing holding you back, I would be the one you fell in love with…was that so much to ask for?"_ Reaching for her mask, she chucked it to the side. She knew her deformed face, came with a price of life. Cataract in her left eye, deep scars across her right cheek, half of her bottom lip completely gone, exposing sharp teeth. Alorya, was the beautiful girl…who ruined her face…ruined her one chance at having a real relationship…with Jeff.

"_And I fucked it all up…by getting rid of her…getting rid of Jeff's baby…"_ She covered her mouth, as she coughed. She was about to die anyway…why not let all the regrets come swarming back in?

"_Isn't that what they always say? You relive your past memories as you die? Like…your life flashes before your eyes type of ordeal? Hah…" _She coughed, she didn't even look at her hand to know what was there. She was dying, and there was nothing she could do to stop it, she almost embraced it.

"_What…what did I do…? I fell in love with someone…who cared more about something he can't have then what he already has…"_ The world started to fade, shrink; as her eyes started to close she could almost touch death.

"Janice!" It was him, he was screaming out to her. When her eyes opened, she didn't see disgust on his face, but worry and shame. The grim expression on his face, made her really see…how close to death she really was.

"I'm not going to let my proxy die." When his face disappeared, her heart started to beat rapidly.

"…J…Jeff…" She gurgled. Blood bubbled and slipped down the side of her mouth. She didn't want him to leave her side, she was frightened. She actually felt…real terror. For the first time, in years, she felt the sheer terror of being alone…of dying alone. As she cried, and whimpered, hands touched her shoulders.

"Okay, this is going to hurt…really, bad. But bear with me okay?" His fingers pushed deep in the wound, the new pain she felt the agony…and screamed.

"Stop!" screaming, her face contorting in fear. His face met with hers.

"I'm not letting you die…" He whispered. When he brought his hand back, she couldn't breathe. At all, as she opened her mouth to gasp, nothing entered, and nothing left. As the moment dragged on, he plunged his hand back deep inside her body. She let out a very small yelp.

"Jeff…I loved…you…so…much…" Eyes rolling back, Jeff felt his face become stern. When he finished, he brought his bloodied hand back. Eyes grazing over her, hoping, that the new lung would take. Using a needle and thread he slowly stitched her up.

"Come on…work god damn it…work…" He placed his hands on her battered face, the light from her eyes had already started to fade.

"_My enemy…my proxy…I can't let her die. Not today at least…"_ He brought her up, placing her against his chest.

"_Not by Slender…by me, would be a different story…" _He watched her lips move, leaning down he could **BARELY** make out the words she was speaking.

"S…She…she's pregnant. Something…Slender has…that…I…that I…" She started to convulse, he was shaking his head, eyes wide. The lung had to work…_HAD_ too! He picked her up, cradling her limp form against his chest. He kicked the door down to their home, placing her on the couch slowly.

"Talk to me Jane…how far along is she?" His heart was beating rapidly; he could almost feel the blood pumping through his ears. All that Jane could muster was pained whimpers, and cries. She had already lost too much blood. Kneeling down next to her, capturing her hand in his.

"I wanted a baby with you…I still do." He lied. She moved her head, to face him. Tears streamed down her face.

"I…really?" She gasped out. He could feel the vomit rise in his throat.

"Yes Janice, I've always wanted a child with you." There was a small hint of life, a small bit more of energy to her eyes.

"Crimson…she…she's the spy…" She coughed again, harder more painfully. Her face contorted in the sudden flood of new pain. He looked down at her, she was never his proxy…she was the traitor one way or another. He watched her eyes close, her breathing slowed.

"_I've never loved you, I never WANTED you…"_ He clenched his fists.

"_I just needed you for your seductive charms…the way you could lie, betray…__**kill**__." _His jaw tightened, she was still breathing. Slower, and slower…falling in a state of unconsciousness.

"_I loved Alorya…I loved our child…I don't know what you did to her…but I'm happy Zalgo is enjoying the show…"_ He narrowed his eyes at her. Crimson would be good bait…very good bait.

"_I hope your in just as much as pain as you caused my beautiful angel…my beautiful Alorya…you fucking skank!"_ He didn't wish to speak out loud. If he did…she would hear, she would let go.

"H…His roses…they're...they're…alive." She choked. His head snapped over to her, and he smirked.

"About damn time…" He turned from her.

"Jeff…I…I'm sorry…" He couldn't suppress the hysterical laughter.

"You, are the reason they're not here anymore…YOU'RE the reason…I'M THE WAY I AM!" He turned, the knife shaking in his grip.

"YOU'RE THE REASON LIU IS DEAD! YOU KILLED HIM!" He screamed louder, years of unshed tears burnt at his lidless eyes.

"YOU FUCKED ME OVER! YOU TURNED ME INTO THIS! YOU FORCED ME TO ZALGO!" He screamed at her again. Her tired, fading eyes looked at him sending apologetic messages. He covered his face with his free hand laughing.

"Anything…is better than to be alone…I can't hold onto you anymore Janice. Not after what you have forced me to become. You shoved me so far off the deep end…I keep seeing Alorya in EVERYTHING Roslind does…maybe that's why I can't kill her. Maybe that's why…I'm in love with her. She has her soul, radiating off of her. I need her…I need her…I need her…" He cackled. When he removed his hand from his face.

"Why can't you EVER love me? I killed your precious angel…am I going to have to kill your precious Rose too?" She coughed. The tears already staining her scarred face.

"Why…did you save me?" She asked, Jeff smirked. At the edges of his slit mouth, it was healing and starting to scar over.

"So I can kill you myself…" He whispered. Jane looked at her hideous face in the relfection of Jeff's large kitchen knife. She knew, she knew she was done. Her job as a proxy, as a creepypasta, was well over. She did her time.

"Momma…I'm…I'm coming home." Jane closed her eyes, only to scream when Jeff's blade plunged into her right cheekbone.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter recently. Reason: I got two long chapters two short chapters. That's just how I am. Again, sorry it's been forever! I've been working day after day after day. My boss doesn't give me a break. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! I promise I'll be updating more frequently. Ciao!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Little Angel

About five months has gone by, and his beautiful pregnant bride to be sat on the couch rubbing her bulging stomach. Miranda sat there, staring at Slender, and when he caught her staring her eyes darted back to Roslind. There are days where he would look at her, ponder and then rip her in half to figure out what was wrong with her. However, at the same time, Jeff had been oddly silent. Jane was most likely dead, which made his life a little easier. Roslind had no more night terrors, and was able to sleep easily. He almost had a deep sense of regret for needing to leave…but they did need food, he didn't want Roslind going with him, she was having a high risk pregnancy.

"Do you need or want anything Rose while I'm at the market?" His nerves seemed shot. Leaving his pregnant fiancé with someone he doesn't even know…who he had a strange feeling about. As she turned around, the bad feeling seemed to melt away as her 'mommy to be' glow attached on him. She tilted her head and thought about it.

"Some more blood oranges would be amazing." He smiled at her and nodded. Tossing on his fedora and fur coat he opened the door. The bite to the wind cooled his warm skin and the house rather suddenly. And once more, the bad feeling was back.

The snow was falling, and the fresh gust of cold wind made everyone, but Miranda shiver. Finally when Slender left, Miranda's cold façade turned into a crooked, wicked smirk.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you since Adrian is out of the house? It took forever for me to get him to say okay with you staying here until you recovered…" Roslind looked to Miranda, who sat in front of the fire place. Her hair, just as red as the hot embers.

"He took my fear." Miranda replied coy like. Roslind accepted this answer, fixing her sweater dress around her large pregnant belly. She smiled suddenly.

"Ready for the good news?" She asked, Miranda tilted her head, her grin still seeming forced.

"Sure." She replied. Roslind couldn't help but giggle.

"Just a few days ago, when we went for our checkup, I found out I was pregnant…WITH TWINS! I didn't want to know the sexes-"Miranda interrupted her, as she stood, with great strides walked to the backroom. Roslind stood, watching her disappear.

"_What the hell…?"_ She thought, shaking her head she walked to the refrigerator. She looked through the shelves finding the lemon carbonated water; she pondered if she wanted to eat something then decided against it.

Miranda crept back into the living room, holding the gun up, waiting for her to turn around. Roslind dropped the open bottle of water and held up her hands. She looked at her half-sister, in her blood stained white dress. The gun pressed against her stomach; Miranda's eyes were filled with anger, malice, and hate. Pupils blazing red; Roslind was frightened that if her heart starts to beat any faster, she would have a heart attack, she being more frightened for her babies, then herself. Miranda opened her mouth, and started to speak.

"I made a promise to someone; I made a promise to a dear friend, who I had loved for years. She couldn't do simple orders, so I…Crimson will take over her place. I will deliver the baby she NEVER had the chance to have!" She started to laugh. Roslind took this chance, grasping Crimson's wrist and brought it behind her back.

"Adrian always knew there was something wrong with you…and I didn't believe him… who are you and what have you done with my sister?!" Shouting, she shoved Crimson down. Crimson's stomach smashed against the corner of the table. The arm Roslind held made a nasty cracking sound. The bone was slowly being broken, as if the worse couldn't happen Crimson stomped on Roslind's barefoot and she lost her grip.

Crimson turned around, head butting her. Roslind's back smacking against the center island. Her body slammed against the ground with a loud thud. Crimson snatched the gun from Roslind.

"How does it feel? Huh?! I. AM. NOT. YOUR. SISTER! I WILL BE THE NEXT PROXY!" She screamed. The gun was right at her swollen belly, Crimson pulled the trigger while Roslind rolled the side. Screeching in pain as the bullet went through her calf.

"Fuck!" She screamed, crawling to the bathroom.

"Hehehe…hehehe…hahaha!" Crimson laughed, harder, louder. The corner of her eyes started to bleed. Roslind looked over her shoulder, to see Crimson was almost on her again, she aimed the gun, and pulled the trigger, coming up empty. Roslind let out a sigh of relief. Though bleeding out, she grasped a piece of firewood swinging. The snap of Crimson's jaw noted it was a direct hit. Yet it did nothing to stop her. Taking no more chances, Roslind did her best to stand up straight, smacking the fire wood against her face again.

When Crimson fell, Roslind limped into her and Slender's room. She slammed and locked the door, taking in a deep breath; she had to figure something out. Reaching into the dresser, she pulled out the pocket knife she had brought with her a long time ago. She stepped back, leaning against the wall, the warmth of blood trickled down her leg. Sliding down the wall, she started to whimper and cry. She was bleeding out, and fast. She used the knife to rip the hem of her dress, wrapping it around the bullet wound she started to scream in pain once she tightened it. She was already bleeding through it. She breathed hard, her heart slamming against her rib cage. Glass breaking, the window shattered…someone was coming.

Jeff's POV

It was their time to strike, it would've been Jane's…but that was taken care of. Such an unfortunate tale….she was good while she lasted.

It was strange to smell Roslind's blood mixture with gunpowder. Crimson had done something very stupid, completely idiotic. Another plan started to formulate in his head, he could…use this to his advantage. Laughing he rubbed his numb hands together and smirked.

He climbed through the broken window, only to glance at Crimson who laid face first on the hardwood floor, in her own circle of blood. Kneeling down, he lifted her head up, the blood came from her broken nose, and busted jaw. He shook his head standing, whimpers and sobs came from the nearest bedroom. He walked to the door, trying to open it. It was locked, groaning in frustration, he took a step back and giving one good solid kick, the door flew open.

He yelped as a sharp pain went up his right leg. He looked down at the beautiful pregnant female grasping the handle of the knife. When she drew the knife back, she too fell back trembling and shivering in pain.

"Y…You're Jeff…the Killer." Her voice came out in a whisper. He stared at her face, trailing down to her stomach, his grin freshly slit, and remnants of blood speckled his face.

"I am. And I'm not here to harm you." His laugh was hysterical, but he leaned forward and softly touched her stomach.

"I'm here for my child…I've always wanted a baby…but Slender got to you before I did. I've wanted another baby….mine…was taken away from me." He touched the bullet wound on her calf. His eyes stared at his fingers, the bright color…the beautiful red. Bringing his fingers to his lips, he tasted her sweet essence. Eyes snapping to her, he captured her chin in his bloodied fingers.

"You're sweet…I can taste her in you…you will be mine once again…" He whispered. Lips captured hers. His hand gently caressed her stomach; she whimpered trying to pull away. He broke the kiss to stare at her.

"You don't understand Roslind…Slender killed my wife, he killed my child. And now, that you're with child…I can take what I deserve, what I had before him." He placed his hand on her leg, fingers caressing up her thigh. Both hands pried her legs apart, yelping she attempted to kick him. Screaming, crying and begging for mercy as he grasped her underwear.

"NO!" She cried. He laughed in her face.

"Why not? Slender can fuck you, why can't I?" He breathed out against her neck, his sharpened teeth running over her skin. She screamed louder, a hand captured her swollen stomach, and squeezed.

"You're mine, not his…" He growled, he was getting irritated. Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears, emotions over filled her face.

"NO I'M NOT! I'M THE SLENDERMAN'S WIFE!" She screamed on the top of her lungs, giving a good solid kick to Jeff's chest. She watched him slide across the hardwood floor, she leaned forward trying to grasp the pocket knife.

A solid smack across her face sent her flying back to the floor; looking up at him, tears tumbled down her face as she trembled in horror.

"I've watched you grow, I need you. I need this child. I never gave a flying fuck about Jane. She never meant to me as much as you and this baby do…besides, where's your husband now?" He asked. New waves of pain went through her body as his hand grasped her leg, holding her wounded calf. As her eyes looked behind his shoulder, hope sparked in her eyes.

"Sister…help me…" She called to Miranda. She laughed in return.

"Why, should I help you?" She laughed harder, more hysterically.

"My brother, my boyfriend, and Jarvis were all killed by your husband. The Slendy man. He left me alive, and look what I've become. A murderer!" Screeching she shoved Jeff out of the way. In her hand she held a kitchen knife; Jeff watched Crimson as she stepped to Roslind. Her hair a mess nose broken in a million pieces, she aimed the knife at Roslind.

"Jeff, deserves this baby, you don't…besides…all we need…is one." The knife was too close, when Roslind attempted to move.

Everything stopped, time stopped moving, she laid there frozen to the spot she laid. Roslind watched everything in slow motion. Jeff shoving Crimson away from her, he nearly ripping the hoodie off of himself. Her eyes were watching everything in almost black and white, till she looked down; saw the blood surfacing around the deep stab wound in her stomach, and the sudden blood rushing from in between her legs. When her eyes went wide, her heart started hammering. Her mouth opened to a blood curdling scream.

"MY BABIES!"

"Crimson get the fuck out of here now!" Jeff screamed pointing to the door, she took a step back, doing a three sixty she turned and disappeared.

Jeff watched the blood from both holes. It was almost…like someone opened up a glory hole. He took off his undershirt placing it to her vagina while holding the hoodie against the stab wound.

"I didn't want this…I wanted the baby, but for Zalgo's sake…not at the risk of your own life…" She was growing pale. Her eyes looked at him for hope, and for a moment, he could've sworn he saw the same reaction out of her, that he did the night he lost his wife.

"Please Jeff…don't let me lose my babies…" She cried.

Slender's POV

The bags were heavy, the snow was cold. He had a smile plastered on his face, ready to cook his soon to be wife and mother a nice hot steak and potato dinner…till he caught a smell of something. It was blood, a lot of it…it was a strange mixture of Miranda and…

"Oh no…!" He dropped the groceries on the snow covered ground and bolted inside. To his dismay, it was in simple words a blood bath. The blood covered walls, the floors in so many different areas. There was a single puddle, and then drag marks to his bedroom. His heart nearly bursting through his chest.

"Help me…" It was Roslind's small plea for help.

When he walked through their bedroom door, his heart stopped beating, stopped moving at the scene displayed before him. He wasted no more time, grabbing Jeff by the back of his head and tossing him against the wall. The sudden slap of skin against wall, falling to his knees looking over his beautiful wife, laying there bleeding to death.

"Please Roslind…stay with me." With little effort he lifted her up in his arms. A thick stream of blood crashed to the floor from in between her legs. He allowed the world to spin, and everything disappears.

Pacing, back and forth, back and forth, his heart kept pounding. He was hoping that his disguise would hold up a little longer. Yet, his tears kept falling, his chest was actually HURTING.

"Sir, you must try to relax…" A male nurse tried to speak calmly to him, to try and calm him down. Yet, the simple kind gesture just made his anger be shoved a little too far.

"THAT'S MY WIFE AND BABY IN THERE!" He shouted, the male nurse seemed to shrink in size and looked down at his own paper work.

The memory of him, walking in carrying his wife, the nurses and doctors rushed in and took her away from him. It almost felt like he had lost her…three times in one night. He kept crying, feeling his anger diminish and suddenly come back, knowing that it was his fault, his fault that he left his wife in there, with a completely unknown subject. And now, because of his fatal mistake, his wife was bleeding to death, and god knows about his child.

Flopping down on a seat, he started rocking back and forth, crying, and sobbing. His chest, burning…and in the sudden moment of a complete mental collapse, the doors opened and the female doctor stepped in. She was covered in blood, and had a grim look etched onto her face.

"Your wife is in ICU…we stabilized her…are you aware that she was pregnant with twins Mr…?" The doctor spoke to him, his mind having trouble processing the new information. Hoping his human form stayed solid. There was little to be missed by his average looks, long solid back hair, a small beard and a strong jawline. Unfortunately, his height restrictions stayed at 6'4.

"No…I knew of a child…not twins. Are they…okay?" He asked. He stood intimidating the small woman, she sighed looking at him.

"Come. I'll take you to see her. We put her under a mild anesthetic to help with the pain." He followed the doctor out of the waiting room. People passed him, one after another; none of them seemed to even remotely pay attention to him, or who he was. He was just like them…waiting for someone one, or something to happen. His heart couldn't calm down no matter how hard he tried, his tears fell freely. Door after door…his hands trembled, palms sweaty, he took another turn, feeling nothing but terror and the sheer shock and pain of the events.

He took one last turn, and she stopped to look at him.

"My name is Mr. Adrian…by the way…" He answered the question from earlier. She gave a small nod, pulling the curtain open.

"Mr. Adrian…I suggest you sit down." The Doctor whispered. He found a lone chair next to Roslind, his eyes couldn't bare the sight of her. An oxygen mask over her face, and bag of blood pumping into her. The doctor took in a light breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm very sorry…for your lost. Your son became still born." Her voice was gentle and soft, and his eyes snapped up to the doctor. He couldn't hold back the sudden sob and the new flow of tears that streamed down his face.

"Can…can I see him?" He begged her. The doctor nodded, motioning for a nurse to come in. A blue blanket was wrapped around a child; he looked at the beautiful creature and held out his arms. The doctor side stepped and let the nurse hand the baby to him.

"He...he's so small…" He cried. Rocking back and forth with his beautiful non-breathing son. His bottom lip trembled.

"I know I can't turn rain into sun anymore. I've given you all that I have; now I'm scared to hold your hand. Because now I know you won't wake to see, the monster that I have become. You won't seek shelter from the storm, anymore…you were everything to me…I know your gone, so…sleep well my little angel. Under the ashes from the lies, something beautiful now died…tears burn my eyes…because where ever you are, you're sitting there all alone…please come home…" He covered his face with his free hand, and cried.

"Y…You're everything to me…w…why did you have to leave?" He sobbed cradling the still born child in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry…it's my fault that you died…I would've rather them take my life, then yours be cut so short. I would've been your hero, your father that you would've been proud of…I would've kept you from the horror of life…I…you were everything to me…and I failed you…I'm just another monster…" A gentle hand touched his hand. He lifted his face, to look over at Roslind. Her eyes were open, crying looking at her only son, lying still in his father's arms.

Not breathing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Sleep well, My Angel

Within the next week or two, the doctor finally told him he could take Roslind home; plan the funeral for their departed son. Once they entered their home, she looked around the cabin realizing that Slender had come back and cleaned up the mess, the broken window and fixed the center island. His hands pressed against her shoulders, leading her back to the couch and softly placed her down.

"My love, you need to eat something. Our daughter needs the nourishment." Slender softly rubbed her shoulders. At the sound of his voice, as if timed Roslind's eyes filled with tears, overflowed and tumbled down her face. She could only nod. At the sight of his beautiful bride to be crying, he too felt his chin tremble and the black streaks slipped down his face.

"I'm so sorry my sweet angel…I never ever meant for any of this to happen. It's my entire fault." At the sound of his own self-mutilation, her eyes dried up and the tears stopped flowing.

"Don't you DARE blame yourself!" Screaming, she took his face into her hands.

"I love you Adrian. Do you hear me I love you! We may have lost our son, but we have a daughter too. We have to hold together for our baby and our family. We are not crumbling. I'm crying because I lost our son that was growing inside of ME for six months. And the fact you keep saying that it's your entire fault…no. I don't want to hear it anymore, because it's not your fault…please, we can do this…" Wrapping her arms around his neck, he buried his face in her shoulder, his arms around her waist.

"I love you so much…I just feel so bad…but for you, I'll grow stronger…" He cried into her shoulder. He was in mourning, but she never had the chance to hold their son…but after a week and a half of blood transfusions and recuperating, they sent her home…home to plan their only son's funeral. But, on a happier note she gently pulled away, lifting her shirt and placed his hands to her swollen stomach.

She watched him smile when his cheekbones rose. The baby pushed against his hands, moving around. His heart started to beat rapidly. His depression started to rise, and he felt more at ease.

"_Maybe I can do this…maybe, I can pick up the pieces and try to move on."_ He thought. Before Roslid, he never felt human, but now that she's in his life, he felt more human than ever before. Even if, his true purpose would be him, never being truly human.

"Our daughter is fine and perfectly healthy." She whispered, her hands lay on top of his. She watched him leaning down, and placed a soft kiss to her stomach. She pursed her lips, looking down at him, what was meant to be a thought, slipped out.

"I'm glad Jeff wasn't here when we got back…"

The room went dark, an intense silence followed with the room popping with static. Her eyes darkened as while looking down upon him. She chewed her bottom lip in wonder.

"I know he's evil, but he did save my life. If he wasn't there…god knows what that THING would've done. THAT was NOT my sister…" She stopped herself before she did any other real damage. Biting her lip when she felt his skin go cold, sighing she lowered her head.

"So, you don't even know what happened to Miranda…" He whispered, looking up at her. She watched him grit his teeth when she shook her head.

"I wish I did…it just might have helped us out. I wish I didn't leave you two alone. I could just TELL something wasn't right. I wanted to say something, but I thought it was just because I didn't like her. So in a way, it is my fault to some degree." He snapped. He stopped speaking when he felt the baby start to move. Her eyes were heavy as she chewed her bottom lip.

"What about Ishmale?" Slender asked, Roslind holding back her tears, took in a sharp breath letting it out slowly.

"We'll bury him next to my mother." A fresh wave of tears attacked her vision. She shook her head, trying to get the image of Adrian holding their son, crying. She could see most of the scene playing out in front of her…but then her vision started to spot. Everything went black…her son Ishmale Mitchell was still born.

"_I wish I could've held him…"_ She thought.

"Why don't we go out for food instead of staying in? That is, unless you want to stay in." He offered, she looked up at him and let a smile cross her lips.

"I want Mexican food." It was a weak smile, but at least had gotten one out of her.

\\\\\\\  
Holding onto Slender, she stared at her son, sleeping in the coffin. Her heart broke, each and every time she looked at him, or thought about what happened. Her hatred grew for Miranda and Jeff; turning from the coffin Roslind buried her face into Slender's chest. He smelt of pine and mint…it was somehow comforting. The sudden wave of reality smacking her, her chest started to heave as she breathed heavily. Her son was dead, she was pregnant…and her husband to be…was a creature that never truly existed…or felt human until she showed up, knocking on deaths door.

At least, the funeral was small consisting of her, Slender, Father Matthew and Doctor Millie. Lifting her face, he forced her to look at him, and to gently wipe away at her tears, though his attempt was futile when the priest started to speak.

"Our father, who art in heaven, hollowed be thy name. They kingdom come, thy will be done. On earth as it is in heaven, give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses; as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is kingdom, the power and glory. Forever and ever, amen." Father Matthew's eyes had not left the young couple, Adrian had seemed to be…slightly uncomfortable. The mother, young Roslind seemed to be at perfect ease, even for the circumstances. He only glanced down at the first sentence, doing this almost a hundred times; he almost didn't need his holy book.

"Eternal rest, grant unto them, O lord, and let perpetual light shine upon them. May the souls of the faithfully departed through the mercy of God, rest in peace. Amen." He tried not to notice the man staring back at him, the man known as Adrian Mitchell. It was…strange to see someone with his complexion. He almost…looked undead.

Father Matthew turned blessing the casket. "In the name of the father, of the son, and the holy spirit, Amen." Whispering. Stepping back, he nodded to the person operating the device; he listened to the light footsteps of the wife, Roslind. Her sobs were silent, till she collapsed right in front of him, and let her howls, and cries carry to the grave with her son. Fat tears rolled down her face, and the doctor named Millie step up and touched her should.

The priest felt a cold chill run down his spine, something he had never witnessed before…it was winter, it was snowing…but this had felt different. He looked at that man again, tears spilled down his cold complexion, arms crossed over his chest. Within his hand, he had held a single budding rose, which to the priest seemed off. It took a minute or two for him to realize, it was turning red. In the man's hand, the rose, fully bloomed into a beautiful red rose.

Adrian's hand shook as his body trembled. Even underneath the thick fur coat, he shivered. When the priest looked at him, he felt the darkness pierce his chest.

"Even devils cry, always turn your back on it, the light will always lead you home. Guiding you, to the everlasting light, into heaven." Prayers, numerous prayers sprinted through the priest's head. He wanted to grab the young mother, and take her away, far, far away. But then, when he looked at her, her sprit was pure. Clean even, the cross around her neck, held some sort of deep shield. Adrian had sighed, or did he sob? He watched him walk over to his wife, kneel down and softly pull her to him, wrapping the overly large fur coat around her as well. To everyone else, he seemed handsome, normal even. But to him, he knew better, he knew there was something there. Something…demonic about him, he watched Adrian continue to comfort the wailing wife, yet he just couldn't get his eyes off HIM.

Adrian bowed his head at his son's casket, shaking it slowly.

"_The demon…has a heart." _He thought. Adrian placed the rose, on the inside of the baby's coffin, and his mask had slipped, his shoulders trembled, hands shake. Deep black streaks stained his pate like cheeks. Father Matthew almost…ALMOST wanted to comfort him.

"My son…I'm sorry that you didn't make it in this world…at least your daddy's heart is strong, and will heal. But Ishmale, mommy and I, love you…we love you very, very much. So…sleep well, my angel." Adrian stepped away, holding the woman in his arms. Yet, when he had turned around, Father Matthew thought he would've had a heart attack. There was no face, no eyes, no lips, no nose…nothing, yet there was a deep sense of evil radiating off of him. Around the female, who he held, deep purple _**THINGS**_ wrapped around her, holding her. Protecting her…

Slenderman's POV

The fucking priest kept trying to get to him, get through him. He showed his emotions, showed his pain and sorrow, and that wasn't enough? What else did that _**PEST**_want from him?! On his sons funeral? He was a demon, with a family, one son deceased, and the other living rather well inside his beautiful wife. What was the point of trying to get to him? Yet, the pest won, his mask was unraveled when he had mumbled something, some sort of incantation.

"Slender…my stomach, it hurts." Roslind cried. Before he could reply, she started to scream.

"MY WATER! MY WATER BROKE!"

His eyes widened, he tried to hold onto her before she fell onto the ground.

"DOCTOR!" Slender screamed; Roslind's grip became tighter as she held onto his arm for dear life.

"I…It's impossible, you're only eight months pregnant…" He whispered to himself. Being stuck in denial, he shook his head.

"What's going on?" Millie gasped out, her hot breath coming out in small clouds. Slender looked at Roslind, then to Millie.

"I'm going into labor!" She screamed. Slender almost yelped at the sheer strength she had. Millie nodded, picking up her smart phone.

"I need an ambulance at 52 Cherry Cove Avenue, stat." Clicking end, she looked at the couple.

"Okay, get her into the car; make her as comfortable as possible." No longer hesitating, Slender picked up his wife, and nearly sprinted to his car.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Death is only the beginning.

Roslind's eyes bounced around the delivery room, her heart beating faster, and faster. The monitor beside her kept beating, rapidly; Slender by her side, holding her hand squeezing.

"How the fuck is the baby at full term?!" She screamed at Millie, who was starting to put on gloves and reading herself and the staff, Slender's face showed distress for a second.

"_I know why…our daughter was stronger than our son…she's the reason why…he died."_ He didn't hate his daughter, it was himself to blame. His son was weak, and didn't have the strength to agree with his sister…and she took his life, so she can live, for the both of them.

"GET IT OUT!" Roslind screamed, Slender's head snapped down to look at her; her face was contorting in absolute agony. Her hand kept squeezing tighter and tighter around his. The smell of blood, made the need to feed rise. His heart, started to pound, mouth going dry. Millie placed her legs up, covering her with a light white blanket.

"Alright hun. You're fully dilated, I need you to push!" Millie shouted over Roslind's screaming. She nodded, as she took a deep breath and started to push. Slender leaned over, to softly whisper in her ear.

"That's it baby…push, push hard. Bring our beautiful daughter into this world." Roslind nodded screaming louder.

"Eight, nine, ten. Stop. Breath." She tossed her head back, breathing hard. Looking up at her wonderful husband, tears poured over her face.

"It hurts…it hurts so much." She cried. He nodded.

"I know baby, but she'll be a beautiful, wonderful healthy and strong woman…" Running his fingers through her hair.

"Just like her mother." Roslind offered a small smile, Millie readied herself.

"I see the head. One, two, three…PUSH!" Millie said again, Roslind took in a deep breath, and pushed, screaming as she did so.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…nine…ten!" Slender started to smile, his heart started to beat faster his cheeks growing warm.

"That's it! She's almost here!" Roslind gave one more solid push, her scream louder...

"AH!" Roslind screamed.

Silence followed.

Roslind laid back, breathing hard. The baby didn't cry, whimper or move. But, Millie gave a light tilt to her head, and gave a solid smack to her behind. The entire room relaxed once the howling of the baby ensured. Roslind looked at Slender and she felt her smile go ear to ear.

"Mr. Adrian, would you like to cut the cord?" She asked him, he nodded without hesitation.

He took the scissors from the nurse, he snipped it. His baby, his loving daughter started to wail louder. He looked over to his beautiful wife Roslind, who smiled and kept sweating bullets.

"Our daughter…she's so beautiful like her mother." He smiled more, and she smiled back. When he noticed the afterbirth he felt the hunger creep up his stomach like a stomach virus. Yet, at the very same time, he was starting to be revolted by the sight of blood, for years and year he had loved it…now since his beautiful Rose came into his life, he began to hate it. He watched Doctor Millie walk away with the baby, and he wanted to reach out, snatch his child away from her…but he knew she was going to take care of her.

"Where's our baby…?" Roslind asked her voice heavy with fatigue. Slender offered a smile.

"Millie just took her to the other room she'll be back." And she was. She came back, smiling with a silent baby, sleeping peacefully in a beautiful bright pink blanket. Slender started to breath more easily.

"Would you like to hold her…mama?" Millie asked, and Roslind held out her aching arms. Gently laying the baby in Roslind's arms, his eyes started to fog over.

"S…She's so…perfect." His voice cracked, he covered his mouth with his hand. Roslind too, started to cry, as she held her beautiful daughter.

"Annika…my beautiful, beautiful red rose…" She whispered. Annika whimpered, and started to move. Roslind smiled, moving the hospital gown and helped Annika latch on. Within a minute, she had started to breast feed. Slender sat down, sighing in content watching his beautiful, beautiful family. Millie still in her scrubs placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Remember Adrian, death is only the beginning." She went silent before becoming serious again.

"We have to take her in the next room after she finishes eating. For an odd reason she was born two months early. But…she's fully healthy and was at full term." Now…she stepped away from Slender and started to murmur.

"I'll keep them overnight for evaluation…" She looked at Roslind and the child, shaking her head. Slender didn't seem to hear her, but scooted closer and took the babies tiny hand into his.

"Why Annika?" He asked Roslind, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. She looked down at the now slumbering baby, still latched onto her breast.

"It means red rose…" She looked at her loving husband.

"What would this make her…?" She asked, bowing his head and thought for a minute.

"I can't tell, she's still too young. But let's not worry about that now. Let's cherish this moment for as long as we can." Feeling a sudden wave of fatigue over himself, he laid back against the chair, closing his eyes his mind drifted into a deep slumber. Within his dream, his roses were at full bloom, bright crimson, contrasting off the bright purity of the snow. No longer was black, his time up, his heart was revived and now anyone's game.

The Slenderman, was no longer immune to certain attacks.

"Hey...Roslind...?" He was fading and fast, he was slipping deeper into his dream.

"Hm?" She was wide awake looking at their child.

"How about...Annika Aneira? It would mean 'Red Rose Blossoming in the winter...' is that alright?" His words slurred, and he had missed her beautiful smile

"Perfect." She replied. Soft knocking a nurse stepped into her delivery room.

"Hello, my name is Linda, and I'm your nurse. Have you picked out a name for your daughter?" She was a beautiful nurse, with bright intelligent eyes, braces and small freckles lining her nose and under her eyes.

"It will be Annika Aneria Mitchell." Linda's eyes widened for a moment, but then her smile widened and became brighter.

"That's a very beautiful name." She scribbled it down and smiled, reaching over.

"I need to take her in the back room now, just to evaluate her. I'll bring her back in once you've had some sleep." She was a very, very kind, considerate nurse, and Roslind nodded. When Linda disappeared with Annika, she looked over at Slender snoring happily away; after a week of no sleep…he was sleeping and deeply. Looking at him, she herself felt even more tired. Relaxing she reached over and took his soft, caring hand into her own. Realization smacking her in the face, she was a mother, a bride…and madly in love…with a folklore creature.

"_No…not creature…a man. I'm in love with a man, my hauntingly…beautiful prince."_ She closed her eyes, feeling his hand squeeze hers, just ever so slightly. She, herself, fell into a deep, beautiful slumber.

Jeff's POV

His eyes traveled over the very attractive Doctor named Millie who sat at a desk, filing a report. He licked his thin lips, and leaned heavily against the door. He couldn't help, but smirk at how easily his plan had went into action, and played out beautifully. Just like, this…_scrumptious_ doctor in front of him.

"The baby was finally born. Was it a girl?" His voice seemed to startle the beautiful Doctor, and she snapped her piercing green eyes back at him. And finally, the mask had fallen, and slowly the costume dissolved around her. The tanned skin, dark hair, and dark green eyes faded into pale pasty skin, fire red hair, and brighter almost toxic green eyes.

"Yes." Snapping, she turned back around to the computer, fingers running over the keys a million miles a minute. She was already getting agitated at the assumptions she knew, he was about to say.

"So…does Slen remember anything?" He asked, Miranda already annoyed turned around a deep growl in her throat.

"For fucks sake yes! Now get out of my sight!" She nearly screamed. Jeff's permanent smile, seemed to go down in a frown. Miranda stayed silent, for a heartbeat longer then she should've; when he reached out, he grasped her scrawny throat in his hand and squeezed. He lifted her up, without using a fraction of his strength.

"I lost Jane, and I'll be damned if I lose you to some bullshit. I made sure Jane wouldn't get pregnant because I don't want the reincarnation of my daughter, have the fucking mind of a bat shit crazy woman! Her personality would be cold, crazy, and psychotic. She was OBSESSED over me, and that's the one thing I HATED. LOATHED about her….I didn't want a CRAZY BITCH! AND YOU'RE STARTING TO THINK YOU'RE BETTER THEN HER?!" He screamed, chucking her against the wall. Miranda let out a soft grunt in discomfort and pain. What had stunned Jeff was her response.

"I'm not dead…so yes. I am better than her!" She lifted her head, spitting in his face. His anger diminished, and he wiped away her attempted insult. She was right on one thing…Jane always managed to get hurt, and seemed to always have some excuse as to not do her job.

Jeff reached over, grasping the back of Miranda head, and lifted her up to face him.

"You best not get caught my little Minx. Most of all...get close to them; I'm not giving you a second chance. If you want revenge for you mother, you better listen and listen good." He pulled her close.

"Or else, you'll remain a virgin, for the rest of your pathetic, useless life…you have a lot to prove…before I think you're any good to me…" He eyed her.

"You have your mother's beauty…but your fathers tongue…which is slowly making you less and less needed and more of a liability." Setting her down easily, she stared at him, and he returned the look.

"What do you know of him…?" She asked, and he looked at her still.

"Who?" He replied.

"The fucker you called my father." She snapped.

"_Should I give her the book? Ah what the hell." _He thought. Reaching into his hoodie he pulled out a white leather dairy, holding it out before her.

"It was your mothers. Read it. You'll learn everything you need to know. And once you become good friends with Roslind. Give it to her, let her read it. Tell her you found it or whatever. You're good at lying. So, lie to her. You want to kill her, kill her. I want their daughter. And when the time is right and Slender is weak with regret and dismay, call to me…and I'll put an end to him." He had smiled, ear to ear showing off every sharp tooth. She nodded, looking at the dairy taking it from him, for once…she felt fear. Fear of the truth.

She just nodded looking down at the dairy, for once afraid of the truth.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Truth.

Pacing back and forth she watched the shadow follow her, knowing Crimson was near and watching her with prying eyes. Her palms became slick with sweat, and her upper lip beaded with sweat as well. She let out a slow sigh, pressing a hand to her temple; she felt the throb of the migraine. Crimson was trying to get in control of her.

Miranda flopped down on the white leather couch of her apartment. Her eyes darting from the television screen, the wall and down to the white leather dairy; what if she took a quick look? It wouldn't hurt would it? Leaning forward, the shadow to her left shifted, her eyes shifted from the dairy to the shadow. The mutilated shape, took its form of a woman.

"Should I read it?" She asked it. The shape shifted and moved, seeming to morph into something else.

"Sure love, if you think it might help you in your little 'dilemma.'" The female shadow chuckled, and dissipated. Miranda was torn from wanting to know the truth, and the real truth. Her heart just couldn't seem to handle much more from Jeff, so he had given her a 'day off'. If proxies ever had such a thing. Chewing on her bottom lip, she stared at the white wall…the flickering of the television had caught her off guard. Jumping up from the chair, eyes searching, body ready to fight.

"What the hell do you want!?" She screamed, from the television a cruel laugh started to burst through static.

"Just wanted to see what's up." It had replied.

Miranda, feeling somewhat courageous walked up to the T.V and reached out, turning it off. With nothing else being said, she turned away for a second.

"Bad move…bitch." Crimson growled, grasping the edges of the T.V and started to pull herself out. Miranda felt the scream in her lungs, but the sheer evil of Crimson made her mouth seem sewn shut. She smiled at her, blood stained yellow teeth, her complexion seeming almost ash comparing it to the striking white dress. Stained with whatever kill she had recently done.

"You know you miss me…you know you miss killing. The taste of their essence dripping onto your tongue, spilling down your throat, making you feel more powerful then what you really are." It was true…she was right…she had missed killing, and missed it more then she should have. The cool laugh made Miranda's body tremble.

"What are you waiting for? Kill them…kill the mother, take the child. Slender won't get in the way…you know he won't, if you threaten the baby's life." The way she was laughing, chilled her to her liver. Miranda only nodded to Crimson who stood fully erect in front of her. Twitching like some…_creature_. Born from the deepest pits of hell.

"_If I think about her much longer…she'll…she'll."_ One part of her started to whimper.

"_STOP IT! IF YOU THINK ABOUT HER SHE WILL TAKE OVER!"_ The reasonable part of her was right…she had to stop.

Fingers itching, she sat down on the leather chair, rocking back and forth rubbing her hands together. Taking a deep breath in she picked up the dairy with hands that couldn't stop shaking.

Trees grow at my will, the earth breaths beneath my feet, I am the maker, and my blood runs with the water. And I breathe with the air. Once I found myself free, I was free to do as I wish. Flickering of the sun; I am the sun. Mary-Anne is my name. And on the day of hearts I was born. Supposed to be simple, and elegant, and yet my mother broke a heart. _A child's _heart; casted from a family that no longer wanted it; on the very same day…it was born. Within the burning hatred, I withheld from the waiting world, the very day, I wanted to kill her…the sun, the light touched my skin, and proved, and even the most beautiful of creatures can be defied by the dark. So I, I have chosen, the light.

The light caressing my pale skin, drowning myself into the beautiful essence…I feel power. I feel strength, I am light. I am light. It was drowning in me, I am light. No longer darkness, but light. Hatred becoming dismissed, as my skin glowed; I rise my hand, and life grows.

I am life.

I am life.

I look to the sun for guidance, and I am answered. Given the power, I am power.

I am power.

I am light.

I am life.

I was given the name, Mary-Anne…

Sounds of mother earth empower me, the wind pushing me, and the water pulling me. Stuck in between what I am.

What am I?

Am I human?

No…

Humans can't create life.

Am I a witch?

No…witches aren't free, and can sing like I can.

Am I siren?

How? My mother was anything but beauty.

I am beauty.

I am life.

I am light…

Yet, I am free to do as I wish.

Yet I am caged, in this life…they call fey.

I am fey…

…I am fey.

I'm not human, I'm not witch, I am not siren…I am fey.

I am beauty, I am life…creator…destroyer.

I am power.

I control wind, I control water, and I control ME. I am not caged, I refuse to be caged, for I am power…and power can be dangerous.

What I am…is what I am.

What I am,

Is Fey.

…

Feet sinking into the soil, it's beating against my skin gritty and warm from the summer sun, yet the hesitation within the beat caused me to stop; the way the earth had moved underneath me, the hesitation within the life of the soil, had made my head tilt and I hesitated to move any further within my home. Blades of high grass, ceased to move in fear, at the deep darkness radiating from somewhere within my forest. Every single tree seemed to stay still, and I wondered why, the light was so strong? The negative darkness encroaching itself upon my wood reached with its great arms to ensnare me, but the light, the sweet light stopped it, diminishing it's progress. Animals stopped and shuddered, their fur sticking on end while they stuck their noses and snouts to the sky, sniffing the confusing air. I wondered why, my children froze in fear, for I was here? I am here. Their life, their giver, and their one salvation.

I followed suit, sticking my nose into the air, asking the wind to carry his scent to me. The hormones raging through, clinging to the leaves like a second skin. He was here to challenge me; he was here to take my home away from me. Here, take my freedom.

Something I've never had before in my previous life.

Freedom.

Fey's fight for freedom.

And fight I must.

For light, prevails over darkness.

Is he a hunter? A hunter of fey? Has he come to slay me, like a stag? And mount my head upon his mantle?

If it is a challenge he wishes, a challenge he must receive. My home, my life, I am the antler queened goddess of the forest. No fool, no demon, no god, and no hellion will win against my power. I am of the forest, I am leafs that crunches underfoot, and I am the roots of the trees that sway with light breeze. The light will guide me, for I will not fail. My life, my hope, my heart, and my freedom depend on it. I shall not fall to his demon; I shall not fall to this darkness.

The darkness, that's attempting to take hold of my heart. Calling to me, caressing my inner most thoughts; he's trying to cradle me, hold me to his broad chest. I refuse to become, what he is…I refuse, to accept his invitation, but I shall accept his challenge. And I will prevail, I will become stronger, he will not defeat me. Light, never fails. Light never leaves, and death, is not welcomed into my home. The trees protect me, the soil heals me, and the wind pushes me forward.

Like two green gems, my eyes shall gleam at this man, who dares to be equal of me. If not over power me; intruding into my home, he shall be put into place.

….

I have failed, the sun is gone my light has been consumed by the darkness spawn. I have lost everything. My freedom is gone; he had captured me in his talons. Emptiness, emptiness now fills the void, the forest has been silenced…what can I do? Warmth no longer caresses me, the sun can no longer reach me, hold me, comfort me. My only friends, my only home, my children…are no longer mine. They are now prey to the darkness. To the devil himself, he is consuming me, he is consuming everything! Devoid from the heart beat of the soil, devoid from mother earth.

I have nothing.

I am nothing.

Darkness has consumed my family, my friends, my heart, mind and now my very soul. Darkness so thick like tar, caged, trapped in a jar.

He won't free me; death would've been too much of a merciful act for the demonic likes of him. I want out! I want life! Evil reeks in his wake, movement's he makes make me sick. Powers lost to the never ending darkness…I am forever lost, no longer fey.

But a prisoner.

….

Draining me daily for his own selfish needs, my power has been weakened by his overwhelming darkness. Power's weakened by his own strength, sanity dripping from me, hands trembling. Is there escape from darkness? Where is my light? Shall I receive revenge?

Oh yes…

Revenge bitter sweet, very much able to play around with; what shall I do? And how do I do it? Perhaps I can muster up, the last bit of my power and cause him to burn…and become my new solar flair. My new, small little burning star…waiting to erupt. Turn him, into something he truly is…shoving him so far…into his own darkness…he will be consumed and cannot leave.

The small smirk etched on my face, fake and subtle like my new, everyday life. Being his slave, wanna be wife, a _**human**_. My powers weaken, as he bleeds me dry, night after night…forcing himself upon me. Gritting my teeth day in and day out, becoming more and more familiar with my new life. I soon discover, not only has the darkness become my new enemy, it has now become a new ally.

Perhaps…working my way through this, to grab some little bit of power…and strike unbeknownst to him.

….

Moving within me, lays a child of pure darkness. Fey and demon. Light and dark. Hatred, yet love…pain and sorrow. Twins, having a tug-a-war with each other, fighting to see who prevail, who will live, who will die. Which of the children shall be fey and which of the children shall be _**HIS.**_ The sly serpent that I had refused to create, summoned himself, and created a soul from darkness…planted a seed within the apple, that poisoned Eve.

Handsome, elegant, yet overflowing with darkness, and filled with evil. I had lost my purity, I am no longer fey, I am no longer free, and prisoner I am. Killer I will become.

Revenge shall be sought, by me, or by child. Time shall tell, unfortunately time, I cannot control.

…

The child was his, the child was his…the fey died, and the demon rose. He named her…Miranda. I named the fey Mindy. My heart no longer seeks power, yet revenge, sweet loving revenge for a daughter I never wanted, yet would still love. He took her, he took her…Miranda, killed her. Time, you betrayed me, light you scorch me…the darkness seems much more loving, the light I had lost.

My powers drained, I am powerless freedom I no longer seek. He has my head on a mantle, and my wrists in cuffs. I am a slave, not a fey.

I once said Witches had no freedom.

I was wrong.

They have freedom, to live, to die, and to freely thrive.

I am a fey.

A fey with no freedom, a fey with a demon child.

Deep within my mental state, I know, I know she will become a murderess…I seek that she shall not kill for thrill…I seek she shall not be her father's daughter, that just might be like me…and choose to be a fey…and hold her ground, and not be like him.

….

Once again, freedom touched me. The light sought me, I accepted. An angel, sought me out, and he loved me. The lifemate, my people had tried finding, finally found me. The demon, the monster…the BASTARD was gone. Gone for nine to twelve months…deployed away, far, far away. His last, cold words to me were.

"Little fey, little fey…don't fly away. I shall give you, the slight freedom you had wanted. Little fey…that child you birthed for me, was a disgrace. I gave her away, and she shall blame you."

Laughter filled my throat, free I was! Even for a moment or two! And this angel, this beautiful angel held me in his arms, and the light…caressed me again. Not once scorching my skin. My heart was soaring, my breath caught. The passion he had given me, the light he had filled me with. Shoved me to new heights; darkness…no longer touched me. My power, returning.

…

With child again, I knew once more…this child shall be fey. She will be light, she will be pure…not even the strongest of darkness shall taint her beautiful soul. He will be back soon, and the angel shall leave a gift. Azriel, my love the angel who had given me my strength and told me, revenge shall not be an option. Revenge is the darkest of dark, the complete absence of light. Simply losing my way into chaos, he pulled me back, gave me new hope. Naming his daughter Roslind.

If mingling with my true lifemate, was a crime, then kill me…I love him so. Yet, we cannot be together, for if the demon comes back home, and sees me with him, there would be no mercy. The darkness will sink into me again, and reclaim me. So the rightful thing to do, is and will be lying to him. Telling the darkness that it is his child; Roslind will know once she is born, that the darkness is wrong, the darkness tells lies, corrupts, and taints the heart and soul. There, was no way I would let my daughter find out, her father was Azriel…though, the smartest thing to do, is when she becomes of age, give her the necklace he had forged from some of my life essence…so it would cage her fey powers. She would be…believed to be _**human**_. Something, she will never be.

…

He is home. The monster, the darkness the…evil thing is back. I am very, very far along with Azriel's baby. Roslind, he was surprised to see how pregnant I was. And yet my body convulsed at every touch, the very smell of his breath…the power, the darkness was coming back, with a vengeance. The purity of Roslind resided in my womb, I am Fey. And that is something he would never, ever take away from me…it is, and was my birthright.

He didn't give me or the child a second thought, though the darkness within him was crawling and begging for release, wanting to get out…and torture me. Torture my, pure child.

As my eyes left the demon's face, the wind startled the trees, the sky became agitated…a storm was brewing, darker, more sinister things lurked…waiting for the child of purity to be born.

….

Once the child Roslind was born, he was more convinced than ever that it wasn't his. And he was right, demanding me to tell him who it was so he could kill him. Azriels words kept stinging my head.

"Revenge is not the answer; it will darken even the purest of souls." And he was right. Miranda's soul was already putrid with the darkness, and I, take every beating I could. Pain was nothing, as long as my loving child does not witness it…and does not feel it. He, once again is draining my powers…like the humans call Cancer.

…

My child, my powers are drained, I cannot fight. I am sorry. If one of the two children are reading this…know, I loved you both. The light is never far, I am never far. One child will seek light, the other darkness. I'm going to die, by a child's hands…forgive her.

Live for me.

Breathe for me.

Be light.

Be the sun.

Be the earth.

The guardian shall find you…and take care of you, you will reach inside his heart, and like wind…breathe life back into something, that once…was dead.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Home

Slender pulled Roslind close to his body, cuddling her. When she moaned and sighed, he finally realized this is real. She was real, and the sleeping baby was real. His ideal family was here…right next to him. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep.

Annika started to whimper, and move in her crib. Before he could fully put his min at rest, she started crying. Roslind sat up, rubbing her eyes. Slender placed his hand to her arm.

"Now, now love…let me take care of it." Roslind, in a dazed half-sleep state laid back down and rolled over. He smiled gazing over his beautiful wife to be. Annika started to wail a little louder than before, he got into action.

It was diaper duty, or she was hungry. When he got over to her, she looked up at him, her eyes sparkled as tears slipped down her chubby cheeks. For a moment he couldn't believe this beautiful little girl before him, was his own daughter. Her eyes, staring up at him with the most nurturing, knowing eyes he could've ever seen…left bright blue, right cat green. She was going to be stunning when she got older.

Lifting her up in his arms, she stopped crying and just started to whimper. At first he thought she would've been frightened of him, by…well not having a face. But, she didn't see him any different, then someone who would take care of her, and help her grow. After all, he watched many people take care of their kids, but this was his own…and he pretty much had no idea what to do.

With a moment of slight hesitation, he laid her down on the changing table, and pried her soaked diaper off. He chuckled when she started to kick her feet, move her hands and look at him. The small tuff of hair on her head seemed to be…almost bright red. Like a little fairy. He used the baby wipe, powder, lifted her bum and put on a fresh new diaper.

"There we go, all clean Anni." He cooed, cradling her to his chest. She whimpered, and started to cry again.

"Shh, shh, it's okay love…I'll get you some food." He smiled again. Looking down, lovingly at his newborn daughter; the love, the admiration that spilled from his mouth, encasing his face…he himself, was surprised at how much love he had for this child…and Roslind.

He walked to the kitchen, he made sure that he was quiet as to not wake Roslind up. Annika started to figit, but he held her still.

"_Thankfully, we got Roslind that breast pump, or she'll be awake a lot more then she should." _He couldn't help but smile again. His beautiful wife. He got the chilled bottle of milk, tossing it in the microwave for a minute.

The minute seemed to grow, longer and longer as Annika started to cry. She was hungry, and he needed to feed her.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The microwave beeped at him. Mimicking Roslind, he dripped a few drops on his wrist. The milk was just right.

She took onto the nipple and started to eat.

"_Man…I…created such a beautiful thing? Really? How?"_ He asked himself.

When he thought about it, Slender felt a small hint of sorrow creep into the back of his mind.

"_I wish…you were able to meet your brother."_ He sighed, easing himself down to a rocking chair, sitting next to the lavish fireplace, roaring with fire.

"You kids…would've been so cute together." His mind wondered happily, till his head bobbed.

"Why don't you go to sleep Adrian?" His wife's voice startled him, snapping his head up. She stood there, crossing her arms.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked. Roslind smiled, across her face was a small blush.

"About a minute or two, when your head started to fall to your chest." She tilted her head slightly.

"Why don't you let me take over?" She asked.

"What are you doing up Rose? You're supposed to be resting." He yawned, tilting the bottle up a little more.

"I was hungry…" She looked to the fridge then back to him.

"How's Annika?" She asked, eyes worried. He started to chuckle.

"Eating, sleeping, pooping…and more eating." He chuckled a little lighter. Roslind nodded, opening the fridge giving a good look then closing it sighing, she laughed out loud and he looked at her again.

"What's so funny?" He asked, pulling the empty bottle away and placing it on the lamp stand beside him.

"Never in my wildest dream, did I ever think, the Slenderman, would have a child…and a wife." She closed her eyes, before sighing.

"I always thought I would die in that place…I thought, I would die alone. No one, who actually loved me. But…when you started to come around, started talking to me when I was younger. Then…when I would wake up…I wouldn't really remember you." She chewed her lip.

"I thought I was crazy…I thought…'there's no such thing as a tall man. There…there's no possibility of him being real.' And then you come back, when I call you, when I need you." She smirked.

"Simple fairy tale huh?" She looked at her daughter.

"I'm living in one. Escape from an abusive home, mother is dead…evil stepfather…find true love. Live happily ever after right?" Tears brimmed her eyes.

"One…big…happy fairy tale…" She kept looking at her daughter, then to Slender. He had some sort of emotion etched onto his face. As if trying to decipher what was wrong with her. Roslind's soft footsteps were silenced by the plush carpeting; she reached out to softly touch her daughters head, stroking her hair. A humorless smile seeped across her lips.

"Does she have tentacles?" She asked letting out a light giggle, Slender shot her a glair, before realizing she was joking. Her chuckled with her.

"Very funny." He replied. She kept stroking her hair before looking at him; a deep sense of love filled her eyes, and touched him.

"Why don't we put her back into her crib and have some…time alone? Just you, me, and a nice glass of merlot." He wasn't opposed to this idea so he nodded.

"Alright, I'll put her in the crib." She watched him stand from her, and disappeared deep into darkness.

"_Funny how I'm not frightened of the darkness anymore…"_ She sounded emotionless even to herself…she just couldn't shake a feeling of…being watched.

Sitting down on the leather loveseat, running her fingers over the wool blanket; she narrowed her eyes as memories slammed against her. When she first got there, the nightmares…him. When she first opened her eyes and actually watched his movements, trying to figure out what he was going to do with her.

"_How long has it been? A year? Almost a half year…"_ She closed her eyes, feeling every bump, fabric in that blanket.

"_It's really been that long…mom…your anniversary is coming up too…"_ She was stunned in silence. Now, that she was alone, listening to the crackling fire and wind brushing across tree tops…she just realized…she was moving on. Moving on away from her mother…and it stabbed her heart.

"_How could I forget about her…?"_ The thoughts tortured her, making her really realize…that…she was starting to _froget_ her own mother. She swallowed back the guilt.

"_I'm not forgetting…I'm moving on with my life. My mother is dead, yes…but I have a family I need to work on…a family that she would love just as much as I would. And that girl, our daughter is Adrian's pupil. She has him already wrapped around her little finger, and she's only three months old."_ He was just as silent as before, watching her think in her own little world, staring at the fire and holding the wool blanket.

"_I hope she's not losing her mind."_ He sighed inwardly…but, actually took a moment to look at the calendar hanging on the wall…it was almost the 14th of December…the day her mother was put to rest. Perhaps…she was just reflecting upon that. So, with a deep breath he opened the fridge and pulled out a very nice wine. That's when he knew, her eyes touched his back.

"Was it really my fault?" She was wallowing in guilt, her voice ached and broke. She was still broken…a butterfly, with broken wings. His heart, started to break for her. He never experienced the issues of family, considering his three older brothers ruled their own domain. Splendor, Trender and Offender. He wouldn't mind them meeting his beautiful daughter, and wife…for the exception of Offender. Him, and Offender fighting, would be the bane of his other brothers existence.

"No my butterfly. You didn't. It wasn't your fault. The jury deemed you innocent and Michael guilty…and besides…he dead." He didn't want to seem insensitive…but he hated that fucker. They had a beautiful family together, and he wanted to keep it that way…and he wanted to keep her happy.

"But…" He raised his hand, to quiet her as he grabbed the two wine glasses.

"No Roslind. It's not your fault. The only person's fault it was is dead. And he will never come back to harm you." His voice seemed serious enough. And she believed him, so she just nodded, and looked back into the fire. As he watched her, he almost became entranced in her absolute beauty. Whoever, allowed him to fall in love with such a creature…was a god to him. An absolute, amazing god.

At one point, he thought he would remain…forever alone..

He shook his head out of the small thoughts that made him waste more time. Within three steps, he was right next to her, flopping down on the couch, and she looked at him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. That's what he wanted back, and he had achieved it.

"Every time you smile…the room lights up, and when you laugh…I feel butterfly's fly…" He whispered in her ear. Kissing her cheek, and down to her neck.

"You're the most precious butterfly I've ever had…my…my very treasure…" He trailed kisses back up to her jaw. Roslind's face, ablaze as she giggled, touches his bare chest.

"Adrian…Annika is just in the other room." She giggled, looking at him her eyes dancing. He laughed a hearty laugh and pulled her to him.

"I know my butterfly, I was teasing. Now, let's have our wine and relax." Popping the top off the bottle he poured them both a nice, big glass of white wine. Roslind's ruby red lips turned up, her eyes closed as she took a small sip.

It was semi-sweet, not in the least bit dry…and it was warm going down her throat. She wasn't much a drinker, considering she was underage. But, she was home and with a man she trusts.

"_Man…?"_ She yet again, had almost forgotten who she was with. Her lips pursed together, and almost…made her rethink everything that had happened.

"_Most…would want a prince, or a musician. And look at who I got…a mythical creature, which stalks the forest during the night. My life is something most would never want…but, am I insane for enjoying it?"_ She took another sip, feeling him wrap his muscular arm around her shoulders and pull her closer. Then, with the wave of warmth, and static bursting through her body…she would never think about something like that again.

"_Look at how beautifully symmetrical his body is…look at how muscular he is…how lean, toned…not an inch of fat on him…"_ She looked over his topless form. And it was true…

"_And…how amazing the sex is."_ Her cheeks turned brighter red than ever.

Slender took notice of Roslind's sudden rapid heart rate, and he looked over to her face and almost laughed out loud. She was more red then a rose!

"What's with your face?" He asked touching her chin.

She tried not to look at him, Slender used a small bit of force, and she looked at him. Her lips bowed, trembling…irritable.

Listening to her breathing, her heart, he placed his and her glass down on the carpet. His hands captured her face, caressing her burning cheeks. The lighting in the room, made her skin seem pore less, flawless…like a real angel. He kept staring at her, shaking his head in disbelief at his wonderful luck…the way she moved, the way she spoke…he loved every inch of her. Every crevice, every spot…every birthmark…and scar. She was, his world, she was his…everything.

"Roslind…" He wanted to tell her everything, tell her how he felt…how every day when he has to go to the mansion…he feels like shit. He wants her with him…all the time, never leaving his side.

"Yes…?" She replied, at almost a whisper.

His eyes soaked in her beauty, running his fingers through her hair and to gently rub the base of her throat.

"I'm madly I love with you, I want us to marry as soon as possible. I…I want to have another baby with you when Annika gets older. I need you, in my life, your my everything…your my soul mate. I can't tell you how much you affect me, because that would be impossible. I, I feel so empty without you near me…I…I would die…if I ever lost you…" She couldn't believe what she was hearing…as her eyes widened, Slender leaned down, and his lips touched hers in the lightest of kisses.

"I…I want to make love to you…I want to make the sweetest love with you…" He whispered. Her heart stopped, hammered, and stopped again. She looked over his face, her eyes softened and she leaned; her hand touched his bare chest, her lips running over his. When her eyes closed, and their lips locked together, her heart went faster her face turning red.

His hands held her face, as his lips ravaged her own. Her breath was hot against his lips, and he felt her face turn red. He loved her kisses, loved how passionate she is to him…and how loving, how understanding she's being. She was in simple words, amazing.

When she started straddling him, he broke the kiss, and ran his hands up her nightgown. Fingers caressing her silk skin; she started to smile against his lips, trailing kisses down to his neck. Her teeth started to run across his skin, and goose bumps started to rise against his skin. He started to move the gown up and over her head, revealing her naked flesh.

"God you're beautiful…" He groaned. He saw every crevice of her flushed flesh in front of him. He wanted her, and wanted her _bad_ but…he had to take this slow…make love to her.

Slender leaned up, cupping one of her breasts in his hand, and sucked on the nipple gently. Roslind took in a deep breath, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Yet, with his roaming hands and his…talents that seemed almost impossible for her.

When he sucked her nipple, and started to massage the other breast, she tilted her head back, enjoying every bit of pleasure she was receiving; however, at the same time she wanted to give more than receive. And before she could protest, say something, Slender moved to the other peaked nipple and held it captive. Closing her eyes, she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from moaning. When he was finished ravaging her nipples, he took her by the back of her head and pulled her down, capturing her lips with his.

Slender lifted her up with ease, and lowered her to the plush carpeting, next to the fireplace. She broke the kiss, to stare up at him. His own face flushed, his eyes stayed on her face as he pulled her panties down and tossing them to the side. He watched her lift herself up and pulls her hair out of the pony tail.

He was stunned in silence by her devastating beauty. When she lay back down, running her fingers down his abdomen, touching his stomach, his hips…her fingers gently pulled at the sleep pants strings.

"Make love to me Adrian…" In her eyes, she held passion, romance and need.

His own lust was growing exponentially…making it almost unbearable to control his instincts. So, without further hesitation, he pulled his sleep pants off and chucked them next to her panties. When he positioned himself in between her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She watched him lean down placing a deep kiss to her lips.

Her entire body shivered underneath him in anticipation, moist with need, want, and lust she let out a light moan against his lips. Slender ran his hands up her ribcage, lifting her slightly to hold her against him…his heart started to strike his ribcage…all of these emotions, were so strong, so new he felt almost overwhelmed.

"I love you…." He muttered against her ear.

"I love you too…" She replied. Slender closed his eyes pushing forward.

He felt her walls contract around him, and he buried his face into her shoulder moaning against the pleasure. Her back brushing against the carpet, her hardened nipples against his chest; breaths coming out rushed yet quiet. Slender kept his head against her shoulder, his teeth scraping down to her collar. Her back arched as his thrusts picked up. She wanted to moan, wanted to beg for more…

Thump

She could smell the wine, but she didn't care, didn't care about the glass, the stain…or anything. Just him and her…in this moment of bliss.

"God…I need you…" He moaned, holding her tighter as he penetrated deeper.

"I need you too…" Her voice was shaky, her nails almost digging into his skin. He finally pushed himself deeper, and deeper feeling her contract around him again made him grunt.

"Please…please just…just…" She couldn't speak, her head spinning, mouthwatering. She wanted it, craved it even…

Wanted, craved the taste of his skin. The feel of him deep inside her, the endless burning need. Sex. She wanted the hardcore sex they had before. Screaming, biting, and scratching. Yet, he wanted to be gentle, not a demonic master.

She wanted him.

She needed him.

Here he was, giving himself to her…not just him. But he was baring his very soul.

"G…God…" He almost cried out in pleasure.

He started to thrust, there was power behind it, and he went deep. Deeper than before, he felt himself pierce her cervix; Roslind moaned, her head touching the floor, long hair spiraled around her. Slender lowered his head, taking her nipple into his mouth and started to ravage. On his knees, he lifted her up a little more. He felt her drip around him and he loved how wet she was. For him. How tight she was, for him. How much she needed him.

He wanted to be romantic, but is demon was calling out and needing release. He wanted to ravage her and make her his.

He wanted to show her, he could be gentle…

"Fuck me…" She whispered.

He lifted his head, looking down at her…and her eyes changed his mind. He smirked, taking her throat in his hand, putting her legs on his shoulders.

"No going back…" He was growling now…a deep, growl emitting from his throat. She already knew this, and didn't care. She smiled back.

"Do it…" She was begging, pleading for him.

He chuckled, slamming his hips against hers. Both attempting to be quiet; as he held her throat in his hands, he started to squeeze a little tighter, to the point he felt her moan silently. Watching her facial expressions, he couldn't help but get harder, longer…he wanted to fill her completely.

Without warning she started to gyrate her hips.

"I'm cumming." It was a small whisper, and he too, felt it…felt his own.

"With me…please…" She begged, and he nodded.

He let her go, let her legs capture his waist once again.

Crackling of the fire, the whip of the wind entered Roslind's mind. Her arms were around him, he was on top of her holding her close to his body. She felt herself step near the edge of the cliff, and her body being chucked over, as her walls clamped shut, he pushed himself as deep as he could.

And she felt him, emptying all his cum, deep inside her womb. Only once, a soft cry came from her throat, into his ear as she hit her own climax.

….

Sitting together in front of the fireplace, the wool blanket wrapped around both of them as they sipped away at the wine.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, her voice low and he looked at her with a slight confused look.

"What?" He asked.

"Jeff and Miranda are still out there. What are we going to do?" She laid her head on his shoulder, and he pulled her closer.

"Roslind…we have to talk about something…" He stared into the fire, controlling the tone of his voice.

"Alright…" He felt her nerves start to sky rocket.

"My heart is alive. The birth of our daughter made me realize…I'm, we're in great danger. I'm still immortal to aging…it's just…" He tried to think about how to word it.

"My heart is prone to attacks now. They may even kill me, if…I get stabbed…here." He placed his hand to his wife's chest. And she just took his hand, and held it.

"My love…we'll cross that bridge, when it comes to it. For now, let's finally take advantage of this break." He smiled, she was right.

They should enjoy, was little peace they had.

"Look…it's snowing…" She motioned to the window. Slender looked over, and smiled. It was almost Christmas…and he was going to spend it with a family.

First time in almost a century…or so.

He ran his hand through his soon to be wife's hair, and smiled.

"It's beautiful…" She cooed, he could tell she was becoming drowsy. Leaning in, he whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Summer

Patiently he watched, and watched and watched…till finally summer came back around. Annika looked more and more like Roslind every day. Every. Single. Day. For the exception of one thing: her hair. Her hair was almost just as red as Miranda's.

"_Speaking of…she's been really…distant lately."_ What did she find, in her mothers jurnal that made her hate him? Was it because he gave her a fake one? He shrugged not really caring.

Wiping the running beads of sweat off his brow, his annoyance for the summer was getting more and more pronounced. He loved his hoodie, he would normally never take it off…but god damn it was way to hot outside. He hated Riverbend, the summers were too hot, and the winters too frigid.

"_Fuck it…"_ carefully balancing himself, as to not fall out of his tree; with expert percsion took off the sweat drenched hoodie. Immideately feeling the cool summer breeze he sighed. Yet, the smell of roses burnt the back of this throat and almost made him want to gag. The smell of pine in the summer was intense, but the smell of roses from Slender's rose garden almost over powered it.

The sound of the backdoor and Roslind's laughter snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Come on Anni, lets go outside and have a picnic in daddy's garden!" Roslind was happy, cheerful. He almost licked his paper thin lips when he saw what she was wearing.

Sleeveless, yellow sun dress that clung to every curve of her body; the dress was tight, and happily showing off every bit. Ever since she had Annika, she put on a little bit of weight, but it looked really, _really_ good on her. Mainly around her hips and bust.

When she laid out the blanket, she placed Annika on the pillow who also, was in a matching sundress.

"_How cute."_ He snarled.

Roslind reached over, plucking a dandilion holding it out for Annika to see. Jeff, intrested honed in to listen.

"This flower, is called a dandilion. Later on, it becomes a lion's mane. It's magic. You just make a wish, take in a deep breath and try to get all the fluff off in one big blow!" She was so happy…it broke his 'heart' planning on taking Annika away from her. But, what pushed him to do so, was the fact he just couldn't find the right woman to take his seed. They always ended up having a miscarage or a still born child. Then they got mopey depressed…after that he just left.

"_Seeing the fact that she could handle having his kid…I'm sure she could handle having mine."_ He didn't push the thought away, but at the same time something….caught his eye. It was another figure walking into the cabin. Where he was at, he couldn't really tell if it was a male or female…so he yet again, squinted and tried to listen.

"_This should be intresting.."_ He repositioned himself, now able to see the entire garden, and first portion of the cabin. He was determined it to be another victim…till he heard Slender laugh.

"Hey bud! Long time no see! Wait till you see the missus and Anni!" This shocked Jeff as he shook his head.

"So where are they?" Jeff couldn't tell the voice right away…but Slender seemed to be excited and happy.

"They're in the garden. Want to see how much Annika grew? She put on six pounds!" He was…really happy. For once, just once in almost fifteen years now…Jeff…almost hesitated to ruin it for him…to take it all away.

"_But he always had one more thing then I did. Always had one more object that I always wanted, and couldn't have…"_ And that's what pissed him off the most. He has a wife, Jeff had a girlfriend, Slender has a child…Jeff…had a baby.

He watched when the door opened and Slender walked out, with his arm around the neck of…

"Oh god…" He whispered out loud.

Laughing Jack, the blitzed clown.

"Hey Jack it's so nice to see you again!" Roslind smiled, her cheeks red from the sun and glowing with affection.

Jack…looked like a teenager going through an emo phase, to Jeff…he always seemed a little disturbing. Always laughing…not giving a shit who he had disturbed...he killed kids for fucks sake.

"_And Slender wants him around his daughter?!" _It was almost unreasonable. This time, Jeff listened, and listened good.

"Hey Rosie Posie, how's my goddaughter?" He kneeled down, poking Annika's nose. She squeeled with joy and took his finger. Putting it in her mouth, sucking lightly, making light cooing noises. Jack had a small moment of displsure when his finger was in the infants mouth…but started to laugh when he realized just how CUTE she was!

Slender kneeled down, on the blanket and watched his long time best friend, and his daughter laughing. His wife sitting there sipping at lemon sweet tea. His face seemed a little darker, more sierious, and honest.

"Jack, I have to ask you for two favours." He sat up straight, and Jack pulled his finger from Annika's mouth. She whimpered for a moment, before Roslind put a bottle to her lips.

"Shoot bud." L.J said, eyes rolling like cheese wheels again.

"I want you to be my best man, and the rightful guardian of Annika, and whatever child we have…I've known you the longest, the only one I can trust. So…" As he looked at Annika, she looked back cooing lightly.

"Wow, having a kid made you a softy." L.J said, poking Annika's forehead gently.

Slender looked back at him, cocked a grin.

"Well, I just wanted to cover my bases just in case anything happens to me or Roslind." Slender chuckled, reaching out gently running a finger over Annika's nose. Roslind looked at the two men, lifting a brow and shook her head.

…

Jeff's heart started to pound, his stomach boiling. This was completely unfair! He took his hoodie, placed it over his mouth, and screamed.

"FUCK!" Forcing it out as loud as he could, till his throat started to bleed. When he finished, he pulled the hoodie away from his face. Sweat rolled down and into his eyes, he was becoming more and more infuriated. The fact he kept trying to plan out when, how and where to kidnap Annika, the harder it was getting. Slender kept making more and more obsticals for him to cross. Stuff kept popping it up, making him push it back further and further.

Someone was watching him, staring at him. When he looked back over to the lovely scene before him, Annika was staring at him. Eyes locked, his stomach dropped. Her different colored eyes, glimmered brighter, brighter...making his temples throb, his heart felt like it could combust at how much fear this child was striking in him. Before long, his nose began to bleed. Something…that had only happened when he first met Slender, before he became a pasta. When he was human.

"She really is the daughter of the Slenderman." He stood, jumping off and away from the perfect faimly. Landing on the ground with ease, and light feet.

"So did you find anything?" Without warning Miranda spoke from behind, causing him to react and pull his blade out on her. When she looked at him, raised a brow and sighed, she placed her hands on his chest and gave a light push.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were such a chicken shit." She snapped.

Both looked over at the high fence, when another round of laughter bursted from the garden. When they looked back at each other, their eyes connected.

"You know, we could always try." Miranda suggested with a shrug. Jeff scowled.

"You don't love me, you used to care. Now I can't really tell. When it's obvious I care about you. I want you, to love me, care about me. And not when I want it." He closed his eyes, thought about something for a moment.

"You've became really good friends with Roslind. Talk to her, coax her into letting you become a bridesmaid…a maid of honor or something. We have to get that baby." Miranda tilted her head, eyes litterally scanning his skin. He was much more pale than usual. On further investigation of him, she looked over his pale blue shirt.

"Is that blood on your shirt?" She asked.

He turned, taking her warm cheeks into his cold hands, placed his hard lips against hers. Miranda's eyes widened, her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. When she took the step up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pushed back against the kiss, she felt an electric bolt run from her stomach down to her groin.

He let go of the kiss just for a moment, before he placed another deep passionate kiss on hers. She licked his top lip, tasting the sweat, need, and frustration.

"Were dealing with a child…that could kill a god." Jeff whispered.

It was her turn to back away.

"What…?" She whispered. Shaking her head.

"And you WANT that baby?!" She pointed to the fence, the other hand on her hip. He looked her over before deciding how to anwser.

"Listen, why don't we go home and we'll talk it over okay?" He snapped. She shook her head.

"You're biting off…much more then you can chew Jeff…much more." He shot her a look, before taking her warm hand, into his corpse cold one.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Past

Miranda sat at the table, swinging her leg as she watched Jeff shovel a piece of raw beef into his mouth. Her mind kept picturing their…strange but somehow romantic kiss. She kept watching him, eating…kind of…like a slob. She didn't mind. She brought the cup of tea to her lips, the cool lemon tea touched her tongue and traveled down to her empty stomach.

"Why don't you ever eat?" He asked her, cutting into another piece of raw meat. She raised her left brow then shrugged.

"Why don't you ever tell me about your past?" She retorted. He stopped, stared at her for a moment before resuming his torture upon the raw meat.

"What past?" He snapped. She put the glass down, leaning a little over the table.

"Your past with Slender." She tried again. Shooting her another glair, this time with more malice, yet high with patience.

"Why do you want to know…?" He whispered. She leaned back in the chair, crossing her toned arms, and looking him over. She kept watching the way he moved, the way he spoke. She tried to monitor what his actions were so she wouldn't piss him off.

"_Too much."_

"Hello, earth to Miranda!" He snapped his fingers in front of her face. She blinked twice before uncrossing, and re-crossing her legs.

Her very long, beautiful legs; perhaps in the future…there might be a chance.

"Your actual past. Not some sob story shit." She snapped, sipping away at her tea. And there went the attractiveness…with that fucking mouth of hers. He watched her rake her hand through her hair.

"I was in love, got a girl pregnant, he got jealous, went AWOL, Jane followed, and here I am. Bat shit crazy, hate him, and want what he took away from me." He shrugged, poking at his beef. That didn't sit well with her.

"Not specific enough. I want nitty gritty." She pressed. He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Specific enough." He snapped. She shook her head slowly.

"Please Jeff…I want to know…please?" She looked at him, with honest and truth. She wanted to know what happened to him…fine.

"Fine…it started when I was about to move away from here…Riverbend."

…

"Jeff I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill her! I didn't mean to kill your daughter too! I was just doing what Slender told me to do!" Jane begged pleaded. His hands shook, holding his beautiful girlfriend, Alorya in his arms. Her eyes stared up at him. She was long gone now. And he just watched as she bled out. He couldn't do anything, anything at all. Jane was sitting there, on the ground begging him to forgive her.

He glaired down at her, his jaw tight; clenching his fist around the knife. He was too late.

Ben tried to get him here…

But he was too late.

_Too late._

This wasn't fair…this wasn't how it was supposed to go. He tried to keep his sanity intact. He tried, and tried and tried.

"I FUCKING TRIED!" He screamed, balling his hair in his fists. He screamed.

Screamed.

"_LET ME OUT!"_ The demon roared inside his cranium. He shook.

"I can hold it back." He whispered.

"_No you cant." _It retorted.

"Jeff?" Jane's voice cut through the argument.

Something sounded like shattered glass; hands dropping to his sides. Tears fell down his cheeks, dripping to the floor; landing into Alorya's puddle of blood.

"No…" He chuckled.

"No…nonononono…." He giggled.

He giggled.

"Heh…" Placing the palm of his hand to his face.

"You couldn't stand the fact I loved her…" He laughed.

"You couldn't stand the jealousy so you went to someone else…." He held his face in his hand.

"You…stupid cunt!" He snapped.

Jane started to crawl back. The deep hatred inside Jeff's eyes made her shudder.

"I WANTED HER! I LOVED HER! SHE WAS GOING TO BE MY WIFE! THAT WAS MY DAUGHTER YOU KILLED!" Jeff pointed to the discarded fetus between Alorya's legs.

"HE TOLD YOU TO DO THAT?!" He screamed.

"I…" He didn't know whether to lie to tell the truth.

"Tell me the truth Janice!" He screamed.

The deep agony etched onto his face, she saw the battle raging within him. And she wanted to ease his pain.

"Yes…" She bowed her head. He stared at her face, in wonder.

"Who's going to save me from myself now…?" The knife heavy in his hand; he brought it to his face, looked it over and smiled.

"I shall smile forever…" He whispered.

Jane stood, trying to grab his hand before he could do something stupid.

It was too late.

The blade was across his mouth, cutting deeper and deeper. It was more blood then she had imagined it would be. Jane tried to stop him, tried to hold him.

She did something wrong.

Terribly wrong.

…

"So…after years, and years of telling myself that Slender had killed Alorya…in the end, I knew it was Jane…so I used her to my best advantage." He stared at the raw piece of meat and shook his head, pushing it away from himself.

"So…" Miranda fiddled with her tea cup.

"You decided that it was best to get revenge on something, you don't even know Slender actually did or not?" She asked, he looked up at her beautiful face.

Something Jane hadn't had for years.

He missed beautiful things.

Like himself.

"Yes. I had assumed that he was the one who gave the order." He nodded.

In the second of silence he tilted his head; the cup went flying and smashed against the wall.

"The fuck woman?" He snapped. His hands slammed against the table, staring at her.

"I'm Jeff the Fucking Killer. You do as I say, when I say it. Don't you even fucking think about going against me now…" He chuckled.

"I've been killing people, much longer then you've been around." He sat back down.

"There's more to my story then vengeance." He crossed his arms and smirked.

"Before you came around, Jane tried to make up for her…mistake by simply trying to give me a child. There was one big problem about that. Once you're a proxy. You can't bear a masters child. It's against code and conduct. What Jane had refused to tell me, was that she gave her heart to Slender. So…" He opened her mouth to speak.

"So, the only way for her to have a kid, is by the person who stole her heart. Or by a demi-god." And he nodded.

She was catching on fast.

"I should know, I told her that." She snapped, glaring at him. Jeff gritted his teeth.

"She took my child…" He growled.

Miranda shook her head and sighed.

"You think, just because she took your child, that you should blame Slender? I know there's more to your story then what you let on. I know there's more to your past then you want me to know. Per say…you two actually were working together at one point?" She smirked, looking at his shocked face.

"How…?" He stuttered.

"You were raped by your teacher when you were younger…and Slender gave you the strength to fight back. And you killed him with a stapler." She shrugged and yawned. She already knew a good portion of his story.

Police files were wonderful.

"So, what's the deal with Roslind?" She asked, the jealousy bubbling in her stomach. And this time, he chuckled.

"She…she's Alorya all over…sometimes you just can't fall out of love…no matter how hard you try." He leaned back.

Miranda wondered why he had turned somber all of a sudden.

"What? I don't understand." She shook her head and leaned forward. She touched his hand softly.

That's when he had sighed.

"Her mother was my target…till...I found out she was pregnant. I couldn't go through killing her. I was going to wait to she had the baby, to…have her all to myself…then I realized…what her mother was, and who was the father…" He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"She was an angel…born to this earth." Miranda was getting more confused.

"Jeff I…I don't…" He took her hand into his and held onto it tightly.

"Please…give me time Miranda…I know you love me…but I just can't…not when Roslind is that close to being mine…" He kissed the back of her hand to his lips.

"_He's never known true love…and yet, here I am…I don't want to take anything away, like everyone else has done…"_ Her heart was weakening for him. And she, felt her own tears burn at her eyes.

"A…Alright Jeff…" Bowing her head.

"_What the hell did I walk into? A soap opera?"_ She thought.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Brother

Roslind sat back, watching L.J rock Annika in his arms. She couldn't help but smile; Slender took her hand and held it in his. She leaned against him, and he took in a deep breath smelling her beautiful, light perfume. Annika burst into a sudden laughing fit, as L.J started tickling her. Slender and Roslind as the child killer, laughing Jack played around with his daughter, and laughing with her; it was a beautiful, yet strange picture before them.

"Laughing Jack over there…" He had reached over, pulled out a ham sandwich, and fed it to her. She took a bite, chewed and swallowed before he nodded.

"He's like my brother. One of the very first pasta's I allowed into my mansion." She gave him a strange look.

"You own a mansion?" Roslind's eyes widened as she crossed her arms.

"And you've never told me?" She continued. She tried to act mad, but in the end, she just smiled.

"This is where I live, I work in the mansion." He pulled her close.

"Please, eat more." He put the sandwich in her hand, and she took another bite.

"The mansion is where the pastas go for refuge, when the heat is too much on them. I have three proxies, which I have considered my son's for years. Masky, Hoodie, and of curse Ticci Tobi; you haven't met them yet, but you will soon. I promise…when you come with me to the mansion, to be wedded." His cheek bones rose in a mock smile.

"Jack is like a long term brother for me. Or a cousin; whenever he got into some serious bull, he would call me up, and I'd help. Not that it happens a lot. But…" He shrugged.

"He's helped me out in a lot of cases too." She touched his hand; Annika reached up and pulled a lock of Jack's hair.

"hey…hey…! Hey now!" Slender watched with cautious eyes. Jack tried to pull Annika away from his hair, but ultimately failed. Finally, he looked at the two love birds and sighed.

"People consider us monsters. I understand why you two are so…uneasy about me around Annika, but I have no desire to need to kill her. There are no reasons why I should…real monsters are born within the mind and bred throughout the sprit. What people…don't understand is that…we pastas are more human than most. Some lose their minds to the eternal darkness like Jeff, and loose complete sanity. Slends and I however…are different. And we feel proud of that." Finally after tugging more than once, Annika seemed pleased with her defiance and let go.

Slender leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head, basking in the sun. Roslind put her sandwich down on a plate and looked Slender over. She felt sweat drip down, from her forehead down her neck, and finally landing in the valley of her breasts.

"You're lucky." She sighed, following him and laying back. Slender looked at his beautiful maiden in wonder.

"How?" He asked.

"You don't sweat…" She crunched up her brows.

"I DO…" She moaned sighing. She couldn't stand it, sitting back up she opened the cooler and pulled out a bottle of water. Before she could even open it, she watched Jack sniff the air around Annika and shake his head.

"Oh ew…" He kept shaking his head.

"What?" Roslind almost seemed alert at the sound of his disgust, but calmed when she realized what happened.

"She needs a diaper change. Where's the nursery again? I haven't been here in forever." He was about to stand when Slender replied.

"First door to the right." Jack nodded disappearing with Annika back in the cabin. Roslind still felt a deep unease. As if, something was going to happen. She fiddled with the water bottle, till Slender rolled on his side, and touched her thigh.

"What is it?" He asked. She tried to ignore it, brush it off with a shaky smile.

"Is it about Jack being a child killer? Do you even know why?" He asked, sitting up on his elbow. Shaking her head, wanting to tell him it was something different…she just, didn't know how to respond.

"About the mansion?" He asked.

She still couldn't reply.

Slender sat up, obviously alarmed.

"You don't think I'm seeing someone else right?" He blurted out. Already slapping himself in the face for the upfront confrontation. She finally let it go, and looked at him, attempting to hide her unease from him yet; he still could smell it on her soul.

"Love…I know you're not cheating on me, I don't know why Jack is a child killer, and the mansion I'm not entirely worried about. I just had…a sense of someone watching me is all." She lied, right through her teeth.

She couldn't trust Laughing Jack as far as she could throw him, as for the cheating part, she knew he would never do…the mansion bothered her. Why couldn't he just tell her right out about it? She mentally sighed. She had come a long way from being paranoid…but Jeff and Miranda…were still out there watching and waiting.

"So…"

"So?" He replied.

Finally, the mood lightened. She smiled, giving his am a light punch before laughing.

"Come on, you know I hate that." She replied, he too laughed.

"I know that's why I do it." He sat up, touching her arm gently.

"I love it when your beautiful face, scrunches up in annoyance. I love…everything about you beautiful soul…" He whispered.

She watched him lean in close; getting to her knees she pounced. Both fell back, with a light thump and a gentle laugh.

"Ooof!" Slender let out a light grunt, but wrapped his arms around her, holding her.

"That's not funny Adrian!" She snapped, he couldn't help but let out a happy, full laugh.

Finally, after laughing he looked at her, eyes sparkling down at him. His cheek bones rose in a mock smile again. She leaned down, her lips touching his in the lightest kiss. Her lips, tasted like salty strawberries, and her tongue touched his lips.

She was starting to stir the demon, she was mixing a very, dangerous caldron.

Hands moved up, underneath her short dress, rubbing the back of her legs, to her buttocks.

"Perhaps we should let Jack watch Annika for the night?" He groaned.

His need for her, his lust for her grew, almost animalistic ever since she had Annika. It was a strange thing to him. She thought about it for a moment, before realizing the unease was slipping back into her subconscious.

"I…I don't know Adrian…what if Jeff tries to take her?" She asked, voice dripping with anxiety. He took her face into his hands, and held her there.

"If he tries…I'll tear him apart…limb, by limb…and make him watch as I tear out his still beating heart. No one…will touch my family." He was becoming more and more protective around his family. Almost…unhuman like adrenalin filled his blood whenever he thought about Jeff, and how he wanted what he, Adrian had achieved.

It was Jane who killed his family; he never gave the order to kill.

Just to take.

He had never intended to kill what Jeff had worked for.

And he would never understand that.

Ever.

All he wanted was to get a point across and make him into the pasta he was now…for the exception of him not being…a monster. Jane, didn't make him into a pasta…but a raving lunatic who thinks he can play god.

Slender almost chuckled at that one, the only god around, is him.

"_Well more like a demi-god…but in the end, were all the same. Power hungry assholes who want nothing but total control over something."_ He almost laughed out loud.

"Besides…Laughing Jack has ways of protecting. Knowing he took on the role of guardianship, means a lot more to him then we think. He would risk his own life for our child." He kissed her forehead, trying to reassure her.

"I don't disagree…but, maybe we can leave her with him, after we know for a fact that Miranda and Jeff won't try anything…" Carefully, she lay down against his chest. She didn't want to upset him; but it seemed he did care a lot more about her, and his daughter then sex. He truly, did love them, as a family.

"I don't know, I think...I think maybe we should just think about it first...okay?" He couldn't say no, or even disagree...they have been very, very lucky the last few times.

The chipping of birds flying, the wind pushing the trees, and the clouds covering them finally cooling Roslind's burning skin. Her eyelids started to drift down, becoming heavy with a deep drowsiness. The sound, of Slender's beating heart made her sigh in content. Even the rise of his chest, when he took in a breath, made her relax. His fingers gently caressed her arm, causing her to have goose bumps, but overall, helping her relax. Before drifting off to complete sleep, Jack's voice carried over to them as he attempted to feed Annika a bottle of breast milk.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but a woman named Millie is here to see you." He seemed highly irritated, and annoyed. His eyes, darkening at the sight of the woman standing in the parlor. He wanted to rip that smug look right off her face. But for the sake of the child, and Roslind, he stayed calm. Or at least tried too. Already, he wanted to kill anyone who dared come near his friend, and family's home. Roslind yawned, slowly etching herself off of Slender.

"How can we help you Millie?" Roslind asked, giving her a light look.

That uneasiness again, attacking her very core. Yet, she watched Millie wiggle a finger at her daughter, making _'cute'_ baby noises. Slender followed Roslind's movements sensing her uneasiness.

"Just wanted to come by and see how you and the baby were doing. Did you like the breast pump I got you?" She asked, flashing a smile at the baby, before looking at the couple and blushed.

"Oh…was I…uh interrupting something?" Millie's green eyes looked at the scene again. Her tan skin seemed a bit darker thanks to the summer sun.

As the silence grew, the sound of June bugs, buzzing around made everyone tense. Already, she gritted her teeth. The walk here made her dress cling to her back with sweat, she just wanted to take a shower and call it a day. Roslind visibly tensed, therefore Slender decided to speak.

"No not at all. We were just having a small picnic in our garden. We liked the breast pump, but decided to continue breast feeding. Thank you for the concern. And how are you?" He replied. The anger deep inside Millie grew; already she felt the disguise slip. She had to concentrate. Had to.

She just smiled.

"Ah understandable. And I'm doing just fine. I have the next three days off, surprisingly. I was just wondering, would you like to come with me to get some coffee and perhaps some ice cream? It's really hot." She flashed her best, vanilla ice cream smile.

Cold, sweet and pearly white.

Roslind looked at Slender, who looked at Jack.

"I think it would be a good idea! Get you out of the house, let the husband do some work! Hey, we could even stop by the library!" She tried again. Roslind, feeling a deep knot in her stomach, she looked at Slender, seemingly clueless.

He shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. Why not? You just might need this dear." Slender replied, looking over her somewhat shocked induced face. Finally, caving in Roslind sighed.

"Fine, I don't see why not. Jack, Adrian please watch Anni…please?" She was almost pleading. Both men nodded.

"I won't let anything happen to her…I promise." Jack replied.

Millie looked at L.J who also didn't seem phased by the intense heat, he stared back at her.

As if knowing.

She gritted her teeth.

"_Don't make me; make that happen Clown Boy…"_ Millie thought. He was going to be more than a problem…

She walked over, grasping Roslind's hand and gently tugged.

"Come on! I want to get you back before dark!" She forced that smile again.

Roslind couldn't help but squint and notice a tint of red in Millie's hair…and, her eyes seemed to glow an off yellow green.

"_But weren't they a beautiful cat green when I met her?"_ She thought.

"Come on spoil sport! It's such a beautiful day and it's not often doctors get a day or two off!" She was being pulled again. Millie was laughing and having fun; Roslind just felt uncomfortable…the way she was acting, her stomach in knots…the dark feeling against her temples. There was something wrong with her…and she just couldn't put her finger on it…it was bothering her. But, for an odd reason, she felt compelled to go.

Robotically she slipped on her sandals, following Millie out the front door.

Something was too wrong…but she just couldn't stop herself from walking. She looked down at the hand that held hers; her stomach started to do flips, head spinning, breathing rapid. As she attempted to keep up with what was going on, before long everything spun.

She felt, like the world was being drained. She saw spots; her head kept staring at that _hand_ that held hers. Staring at the bony tanned skin; before long she finally managed to look up. People surrounded them, pushing, and budging passed them. They were in town. But…she couldn't remember anything. Her head still throbbed, but calmed, her breathing steadied and her heart stopped pounding. Her eyes wondered over the people's faces, but she couldn't recognize anyone…she couldn't find Millie.

She had half the mind to walk back home.

Home.

Yet, out of the corner of her eye, Millie was waving, smiling and walking to her. Holding out an ice cream cone; using the back of her hand she rubbed the sweat off her forehead. She was completely famished, and slowly becoming dehydrated. Just off to the left, the sun was setting. How long had she been away from Adrian? How was Annika? Panic started to reside in her stomach. Yet, Millie was standing beside her, her lips moving, yet she couldn't hear. She accepted the ice cream without hesitation. Not wanting to hurt Millie's feelings.

Like a punch to the stomach, she felt winded again. That deep sense of danger, lurking nearby. She took one lick. It was rocky road, her favorite. How did she know…?

"Did I black out or something on the way here?" She finally opened her mouth to speak.

"No. You're fine. Eat your ice cream before it melts all over your hand." Her voice…it was off. Not that nice, beautiful voice you would want to hear every day, like a doctor. But a…cold beauty…almost, like Jane's.

But Jane was dead.

She knew she was.

Finally, she took another bite, this time looking up at the 'ice cream shop.' Realizing something…something that finally hit her. An attempted suicide hit, a car into a brick wall. The place 'Millie' walked out from…just so happened to be boarded up, for the last ten years.

She felt sick, nauseated, and before she could even take a step, the ice cream cone fell out of her hands, and onto the hot pavement.

Jeff's POV

Miranda gave Roslind the laced ice cream, all they had to do now, was wait for her to take one, maybe two good licks of it. And he would be hers…he could almost taste her skin on his lips. Feel her silk like skin on his fingertips. When he watched her collapse, he smirked. Everything was going according to plan…only one problem. There were too many people.

"_Miranda! Get her in here now! There are too many people around! They'll start to ask questions!" _He screamed at her. He watched her nod; Millie pulling out a needle and syringe, he could hear it all play out.

"Roslind, do you know if you're a diabetic?" It was the doctor coming out. He closed his eyes, and could see Roslind trying to fight against Millie, finally realizing what was going on with her. What was going to happen; yet, she didn't take in enough of the laced ice cream…and she was fighting.

"_Knock her out."_ Jeff ordered.

Without hesitation she did just that.

The needle was pressed right against her neck, and her body slowly collapsed into Millie's arms. She didn't even wait for Jeff to tell her to bring Roslind to him. She just picked her up bridal style and carried her, into the run down ice cream store.

Jeff smiled; it couldn't possibly grow any wider, unless he ripped it further. He took out his favorite knife, and played with it, waiting for her.

Miranda dropped Roslind to the ground and started dragging her. Angering him, his eyes snapped as she carried her into the abandoned rec room.

"Now, it's time for the plan to finally come together…" He smiled, looking at Miranda who nodded forcing Roslind's mouth open.

Jeff pushed the knife deep into his wrist, only to place it to Roslinds' mouth. She couldn't fight back, there was no way.

Within the darkness, she tasted the metal. It was copper, and filled with a venomous bite. She had no choice but to swallow or choke to death. Even if she chose death, her baby needed her. She tried coughing, and some of the taint spilled out of her mouth, and onto the hard surface she was laid out on.

She was cold, getting colder by every drop that was forced down her throat. She wanted to die.

She needed Adrian.

She needed her daughter.

Deep within the darkness, something moved.

Deep within herself, something started to awaken.

And within that darkness she heard his voice, his voice that was full of triumph. As if nothing or no one could, or would stop him. He called out to her, to inform her, she, and Slender had lost.

"You're now mine to control."

She tried to think of something, something light.

Butterflies, butterflies and the summer wind.

The smell of pine.

The smell of roses.

The smell of him.

Something that could help cling her to the life she once had.

She won't let him win.

She won't let him do this.

She won't let him.

But her sanity was slipping, she couldn't…wouldn't…

"_Let go…"_ He whispered.

"_Let go and join me. No more pain, no more fear. I have everything you've ever dreamed of my dear."_ He was chuckling at her. Chuckling at her fight.

"_There's no reason to fight what you know must happen."_ He was pushing at her, pushing at trying to make her realize she had failed.

"_Your daughter will follow the same fate, if you don't abide to everything I say."_ She stopped, listened to what he had to say.

Her _daughter_ would follow her fate…? What was her fate?

"_Think of butterflies…think of summer, think of him…"_ She tried to tell herself again.

Yet, every as each swallow, came another problem.

She almost forgot who she was, what she was doing, and where she was. She was losing _her_ in something she had never had before. The power had surged through her veins, yet her brain was on lockdown. Almost ceasing to function.

Moment's passed, the taint was inside her. Coursing through her, she could hear what he was saying, but couldn't move. She tried reaching out to Slender, but her mind wouldn't let her. Her soul was trapped inside a vessel, inside this hollow shell…and her brain was the puppet, to the puppeteer.

"_Butterfly…butterfly…picture a butterfly, able to lift and fly away…picture a place, where butterflies could never die."_ Finally, her body went numb either from the cold, or the sedative, either or she couldn't feel the hand on her jaw, or the hands that were touching her. She was empty. Cold, and hopeless.

"_Where butterflies, never die…"_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The fight for control

She wafted through the darkness, opening her eyes was an issue, she couldn't even move them. Grunting, moaning and twitching were all she could successfully do. Her temples throbbed, her mouth was dry, and her throat had become sore.

"_Did I swallow something? Why can't I really breathe?"_ She thought, in the middle of the darkness, laid a bright light. She just, couldn't move to get to it.

"Wake up." It was an order that her body followed.

The light became bright; Roslind opened her eyes, and before her the room was cold, barren and the voice was around her. She wanted to scream, her mouth refused to move.

"_What the fuck?!" _She couldn't move anything. Her senses were out of control. Feeling everything, seeing everything, but not able to stop herself.

"I control you now my dear Rose. Your mind is mine to do as I wish, to mold you into whatever I want. You took my blood; you can try to force it out. All you'll be able to do is whimper and cry." He chuckled. He was right; she couldn't control anything about herself anymore. Not even her own body parts.

"You won't be able to resist my voice…" His laugh was cold, taunting. She wanted to prove him wrong.

"_Oh god…okay, stay calm…stay calm…"_ She repeated the mantra over, and over inside her head. Nothing helped. Nothing tried to calm her nerves.

"I can't believe you're finally mine again…to hold, to love…to touch…" He knelt before her. Touching her face; and within his face, she saw the insanity, the evil, the…reflection of her own dead eyes. Staring back at him; there was no emotion on her face. There was no…expression upon her lips. She was empty, blank a canvas that hasn't been touched yet.

"_YOU FUCKING CREATURE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"_ She tried screaming. Jeff chuckled.

"You thought you could trust the doctor that brought your dear Annika into this world…" He nodded to the receding darkness. Heels clacked against the floor, mentally Roslind felt the hair rise on the back of her neck, shuddering.

"Look." He nodded to Millie, the smile growing into an everlasting smirk.

Her body reacted without hesitation. And before her eyes, the beautiful face, tan skin and beautiful chocolate brown hair melted into a burning fire, lips ruby red, a deep pale face and stunning neon eyes. Long, toned beautiful legs that would've lasted forever, if the high heels didn't come up to the calves; finally the amazing beauty that stood before Jeff and Roslind, melted into her deflating mind.

"_Miranda…"_ It was weak…she was becoming weak, succumbing to his will. Jeff looked at Miranda and smiled.

"Do what you wish, I'll watch." He stood, his hand lingering on her bare knee.

"After all, she has no mind of her own." His smile grew wide as Miranda nodded slowly.

"As you wish, master." Miranda knelt down, running cold hands up Roslind's bare leg. She shuddered mentally.

"_No…please…stop…"_ Nothing; absolutely nothing spilled from her lips.

Miranda chuckled, leaning up and nipped at Roslind's neck; her breath hot and heavy against her skin. Roslind, failing at trying to make she move, cried out in sheer terror as hands started to crawl up to her milky thighs. Panic settled in, her body refused to move, she still saw herself as a hollow carcass deep inside Miranda's neon eyes.

Inside she was dying.

Begging, crying and pleading for freedom.

No one could hear her cries. No one can see her. Feel her. Not anymore.

"_Please…! Jeff just stop!"_ She cried out. He tilted his head back, and laughed, shaking his head slowly.

"For the past two years you turned your back on me. You felt me there. You _KNEW_ I needed you. You went right to him, someone who was a real creature. HE WASN'T EVEN HUMAN AT ONE POINT! HE'S THE REAL MONSTER!"He snapped, the laughing had stopped, his lips pursed growling.

Miranda unclipped her bra.

Roslind wasn't paying attention till the cool air brushed across her breasts. Her breathing labored.

"I used to love someone; he took her away from me. I lost someone I can never get back. I had a beautiful daughter at one point…but I lost her too…to a real monster…" He chuckled, slightly.

"You don't have to worry though…I have not claimed you as a proxy…yet just a servant…you can still bare my child." His smile grew.

"W….What do you want from me…?" She forced through a swollen throat. Miranda stopped what she was doing stunned. He turned looking at her.

"Did I tell you to stop?!" He snapped, eyes narrowing back at Roslind.

"I see your gaining some slight control." Straightening his back, becoming cocky.

"You're stronger then you look…and for that, I'll grant you an answer…you and your daughter." He tilted his head at her reaction.

She stopped fighting; she stopped moving and going against his control.

"I seem to not be doing a good job at holding your mind as mind…your body however…" He looked at her neck. Her pulse was beating faster, harder and her breathing almost started to labor.

"Your mother's necklace was a nuisance…" Miranda added, leaning in taking a peaked nipple to her mouth. Jeff couldn't help but agree with her.

"Touch her Roslind…touch your dear sister." He smirked. He was sick, but enjoying the beautiful show before him.

"And don't you worry my little minx…I don't plan on getting you pregnant right away." He chuckled.

"At least, not till the deed is filled, and your purpose is complete." His eyes roamed over both beautiful women before him, he felt the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans.

Roslinds hand cupped Miranda's swollen breasts. Jeff smiled, watching more intently.

"Beg and I'll make her stop my love, just tell me you'll be mine, do what I say when I say it. And I promise I'll make her stop." He was trying to bribe her. He didn't want to admit it. The scene was hot, but he was getting jealous. He wanted some of the attention too. Her body didn't move, even if he had given her permission. Her mind was fighting him off, as difficult the process was. She was fighting and hard, she was getting the upper hand. He growled.

"Back off Miranda." He snapped.

It wasn't even after a second he said her name she followed the order. He walked around Roslind's body; he stopped in front of her kneeling down. He shook his head slowly.

SLAP.

He watched her head tilt to the side, then look back at him. No pain registered on her face, in her eyes. But, he knew it hurt like hell. He didn't slap her lightly.

"Stop fighting me. You shattered my heart, for years I begged and begged you to come to me. But you swept me aside with your painting. In your mind I watched for years. You brought me further into something I just can't crawl out of. You were my sunlight that brought my butterflies back to life." His face contorted in pain, just as the next words slipped over his lips.

"You fucked my once best friend…had his kids…all he ever wanted was a fairy tale story…beauty and the beast." The sudden standing movement sent the chair Roslind was strapped into back. Slamming against the cement floor, her head struck the concrete hard. She was screaming in agony on the inside.

"I…fight…cause…I…hate….you…" She choked out.

He chuckled.

"I fucking loved you for years, ever since you were a kid…I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted to do this. Every night, you thought it was him, watching you sleep…it wasn't you who killed your mother. I grasped your beautiful little brain and forced you to do it." He choked on his own tears.

"I didn't mean to do it. I meant to kill Michael…" He dropped to his knees.

"Just be mine…for a day, a night, an hour!" He begged, touching her legs. Why was he begging her, when he had almost complete control over her?

"Y….You're giving me a choice…?" She could barely speak above a hoarse whisper.

Through the tears, he stood, chin tall and smiled.

"I gave you choice after choice, chance after chance…you took none…you decided you wanted to walk along the valley of death with a creature." Laughing, he tilted his head back as tears dripped down his cheeks, he still laughed.

"Miranda…free her." His eyes snapped over to her standing in the darkest shadows. Her own anger boiling.

She did what she was told. Looking over her shoulder at Jeff.

He held the knife tight in his hand.

"Don't worry, she knows better than to do anything…out of place. I'll slaughter her right here." Once the straps were free from around her waist and thighs; he stood straight.

"Now, come here, and kiss me." He watched her stand, she moved robotically. Yet with his mind whirling with the emotions of almost ten years, he didn't care. She stood in front of him, before him, almost completely naked, his hands beckoning to touch her flesh. He took the sight of her in, when he touched her, she didn't move away, fight or cry. She stood there, and let him touch her.

She had no choice.

The knife was against her stomach, any wrong move and she would've been dead.

"Kiss me…passionately." He ordered.

Both, Roslind and Jeff's eyes closed once their lips touched. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. Groaning against her lips; he was almost driven insane by her soft, rose like lips.

"_Come on…break out of it!"_ She snapped at herself.

With extreme pain, she pulled away. Finally breaking out, getting some freedom from his tight talons.

He chuckled.

"I've waited so long to kiss you like that, now…" Sticking his tongue out, he pressed the knife to the tip of his tongue, puncturing it.

"Open your mouth and kiss me again." He ordered.

"Fuck…you…" She murrmered. Growling, he placed his hand to the back of her head, forcing her in. She felt the slithering creature enter her mouth, and the foul burning taste of his blood slip down her throat. She gagged.

Once again, her body went numb. From her lips to her toes; she couldn't move, couldn't speak. He chuckled looking her body over.

"I need to deliver a message to your beloved Sllllllenderrrr man." He dragged out his name, smirking. His eyes turned to Miranda.

"Time to get down to the nitty gritty….turn into Millie and head over to Slender's cabin, and tell them I kidnapped her." He turned to Roslind, placing the knife into her hand. Gently pulling at her hair.

"I wonder, if you're just as tight as you were a year ago." He chuckled leaning down, placing a trail of kisses through her neck.

"Happy 20th birthday Roslind Rose Mitchell…" Taking a step back.

"Go finish the plan Miranda…this is the part where you show your loyalty…bring that creature back to me!" He snapped. Forcing Roslind to sit back in the chair, tying a rope around her throat and upper body.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Broken Wing

"_Should I really be doing this? This is the final part of the plan and so far nothing else has gone right for us…"_ She closed her eyes, wondering for a moment. Yet, she took in a deep breath, ripped her dress all the way up the leg, to her hip. Falling down in mud on purpose, ruffling her hair, forcing twigs, mud and somehow incorporated leaf's in it. Kicking off one shoe, she started running, screaming up the long path, accidently tripping and scraping her knee.

"ADRIAN, JACK HELP!" She let her voice get loud enough for it to hurt.

She tripped; fell up the stairs to the long wrap around porch. Slender was already at the door, looking around for Roslind.

"What happened?! Are you alright? Where's Roslind?!" He asked kneeling down. She was crying, holding onto his chest, his tuxedo getting mud on the jacket. He took it off wrapping it around her chilled, and mud encrusted arms.

He looked down at her face, tears made a path down her beautiful mud covered face.

"Millie, I need you to talk to me. What happened? Where's Roslind? Think Millie, think!" He held her shoulders tight, looking down at her face. She kept huffing, puffing and whimpering. Her knee pulsating blood down her leg.

"A man knocked me out and took her! A redhead was with him!" She closed her eyes, screaming into his chest. She could hear his heart, beating harder, faster. She knew this was it. It was going to work. She heard him take a sharp breath and sigh.

"Alright, stay here with L.J take a shower and I'll be back with her." He pushed her off him gently.

The clown stood in the doorway, looking down at her. Scanning her face.

"_You won't come back with her; you won't come back at all."_ She thought. She looked inside, Annika laid out on a pillow on the floor, cooing with a bottle of either breast milk, or formula in her hands.

The room darkened.

"If anything happens to Roslind, or my baby…"

Pop

Schhhh.

Pop.

Static filled her ears, and she felt the blood drip down her nose. L.J nodded, taking Millie's forearm and yanked her inside the cabin. Slender started to smile, rows and rows of sharp teeth, bright white eyes began to glisten. The Slenderman stepped in, Adrian was long gone.

Razor like nails grew, veins popping out of boned hands.

"I'LL TEAR YOU BOTH TO PIECES!" A gurgle surged from his throat, Millie shrunk down to nothing.

"It…it's my fault…" She made it seem like she was the victim.

"It's my fault I let her go with you…yes…it is your fault." It came out rude, demonic. But true. The new found feelings pumped through his blood stream, following the adrenalin. With great force, the door slammed shut behind him. None of them touched the handle.

He lifted his head, caught her scent in an instant. Closing his eyes, opening his mouth, the clouds darkened as lightning struck a nearby tree. A roar escaped from deep within his chest, exposing the fragility of his very being. His heart.

The air charged with static, his throat growling. He allowed himself to become one with the storm, become one with the darkness surrounding him. The safety of his home, disappeared underneath foot; deep concentration allowed him to pinpoint her aura.

It was barely alive. It was succumbed with darkness. With hopelessness, and with uneasiness deep within his chest, he knew who did this. He knew who wanted his one true love.

The one who brought all this upon himself, the one who would take away everything HE had worked for! The pain, the darkness, that Roslind tore away, came back like a wrecking ball.

He tried holding onto the painted sky, for so long.

The darkness was consuming him.

His butterflies, were dying, deep within a heart that was dwelling in darkness for so long.

"JEFF!" It came out in a roar of hatred, the storm raging above his head. He needed to feed.

…

"_Where are you…? Where are you…? It's getting harder to fight…I can't stand it much longer…"_ She kept her head hung low; the thought of what Jeff had ordered her to do, clinging in her head. Taunting her as she thought about it; making her sick.

"Jeff…." His voice was just outside the door, the ropes burnt her throat, her wrists.

In her hands held a knife.

She couldn't see anything but darkness. But she heard the door collapsing at the sheer weight of Adrian kicking it in.

"Where are you Jeff?!" Slender screamed, his eyes darted around the room.

In a little circle of light, she sat there on a chair tied with rope. Already the rope had cut off circulation to her throat, her lips were blue, and a deep bruise started to surface on her face.

"That bastard hit you!" He couldn't think. Other than the obvious she seemed unharmed.

He got to her, careful to look around. When he worked at the ropes, she collapsed into his arms, half dazed.

"Roslind can you hear me? Roslind?!" He shook her gently.

Nothing.

"_No…"_ The uneasiness came slithering back, behind her eyes. Slender looked to see Jeff chuckling, leaning against a hidden entrance way.

"Now…do what I told you…" He smirked.

"_No…_" She whispered.

Slender looked down.

"No…what did he do to you?" He whispered.

He didn't recognize her when she looked up at him; her eyes…her eyes were midnight black, staring back at him. Her lips, a paper thin line, cracked and bleeding. Her hand came forward, within the dim light, the blade glimmered.

"Roslind don't!" He shouted.

Her hand came down, with hard force she got him in the right pectoral muscle. She pulled back as he stepped away. His hand touched the wound, blood had already seeped through his fingers.

"No…no Roslind…" He shook his head, watching her body twitch and her voice come out in gurgles.

"Try again Rose. Hit the mark." Jeff ordered.

Slender, dumb founded couldn't pin point what to do. He tried to move to the side, this time her knife caught him right on the shoulder.

"Rose! Stop! Think about Annika. About our beautiful wedding that we've been planning for a year now. Think about that ring on your finger. Please…" His heart ached, so did his chest.

"I don't want to hurt you…please…I know this isn't you." Tears tugged at his throat, and burnt his eyes. He watched her start to fight. Harder, she was fighting. Harder.

"_I have to stop it…I have too…"_ Her hand twitched.

"AGAIN!" Jeff snarled, Slender grabbed Roslind's free arm and shoved her to the ground. Instantly she was back on her feet, snarling at him.

"I'm not fighting my wife!" He cried to Jeff.

Jeff, felt his anger boil.

"Why not?!" He snapped back.

"Because…I love her…" The moment he had got distracted Jeff moved his hand, and she followed, like a puppet.

He screamed at the searing pain, shooting through the center of his chest. His white dress shirt becoming drenched in his own blood; pumping freely out of his body; at this point he might not even make the fight with Jeff. He moved away the knife pulling free, and dropping to the ground.

"Pick it up!" Jeff screamed, becoming more agitated.

"_Must…gain…some…control…"_ She snatched the knife, her hand moving on her own behalf for just a moment.

"THIS TIME HIT HIS FUCKING HEART ROSLIND!" Jeff was screaming at the back of her mind. Her eyes feeling as if they were going to pop out of her skull.

She saw her husband, her Slenderman watching, with blood on her hands, covering him and dripping to the floor.

Her body fought for control. In the flash of a second, behind Slender walked a beautiful female, covered with a green dress, hair fire truck red.

"_NOW!" _It was her mother, screaming at her.

"I love you…" She whispered to him.

"ROSLIND!" Slender reached out, with a blood stained hand.

The knife, plunged deep within her own stomach; Jeff paused, Slender froze. Slowly, she saw within the pooling blood her own reflection, the deep black pooled to gray. She felt no pain for the moment, before she looked at the knife, sticking completely inside her. Behind him, behind her beloved…stood her mother, wings softly extended; like a monarch. She nodded.

She crashed to her knees, the sudden pain was intense, and he was there holding her. She couldn't breathe. The air just couldn't reach her.

"Stay with me, stay with me Rose…" Slender held her tighter. Shaking her gently.

"Please…" He cried, she looked at him; her lips trembling.

"Am…am I going to die…?" She asked, he shook his head slowly.

"No…no my beautiful butterfly…no…" He cried, rocking her back and forth. She looked at the wounds on his chest.

"I…I hurt you…" She cried out. He shook his head again.

"No baby…no…this?" He put her hand to his chest, the steady thumping of his heart touched her palm.

"This is safe…this is fine…" He cried out. Her eyes closed slowly, he shook her again.

"Come on Rose…come on! Stay with me please!" He begged, shaking her again. Her eyes fluttered, yet the life drained from them slowly. He shook his head.

"No…no no no no no no no no…" He ran his hand through her hair.

"Please…." He cried out.

She was getting cold, her lips turning blue. He touched the knife handle as he screamed.

"Please Roslind I can't live without you! I just can't! I can't be without you!" He cried. He pulled her close to his chest, letting her listen to his heart.

"Feed off it….listen to it. This is what you and our daughter did…you…you made me human again…" He felt her breath against his chest.

"I love you…take care of Anni…" her eyes were starting to close again.

"It doesn't hurt…" She whispered.

"What doesn't?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"To die…" She replied.

"Stay with me…please…" He cried into her hair. His tears leaving crystal droplets.

"I can't…" She cried out.

"I….I..." She didn't finish, he looked down her eyes were closed, her skin flushed and pale.

He looked to Jeff, his mouth hung open.

Slender started to growl, teeth glowing in the dim light.

"You're dead…"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Beauty and the Beast

Darkness surrounded them, Slender's muscles pulsed in the white dress shirt. The moment drew out, Jeff stood still. Within the small movements Jeff had made, Slender grew more still, more stiff. The darkness started to leak from his pores. He could feel it deep within himself. It was something new, something he had never experienced before.

He had never experienced love either…so what would it matter?

"_She's dead, I'll never see her, hold her…or love her again…"_ He started to growl, and Jeff smirked, his grin going ear to ear.

"If you want to battle this out, you got to make a move here bud. You're the one who started this mess…" He chuckled.

At the sound of his voice, Slender growled, the tight dress shirt ripped over the swelling muscles. The demon started to beg and plead for release. He wanted to give it satisfaction. Only problem: if he went that far, to lay with the darkness that resided deep within him, would he be able to get back out alive?

"_Why should it matter? She's gone…"_ He whispered.

Jeff went over to her body, and yanked the blade right out of her abdomen, the darkness swirled and caught Jeff by the throat. Within Slender's chest, his heart throbbed and beat…screaming at him through his ears. Blood pumped through his veins, every movement he made, Jeff was watching with un-moving eyes. Slender chuckled lightly, out of disgust.

"You've always been a disgrace to the pasta family Jeff…I don't know why you had to go all the way out and attack my family…" He replied, crossing his arms.

He didn't want to admit, but he was frightened, he was scared, and his muscles were stiff. Jeff tilted his head back and let out a long laugh.

"You're such a fool!" He screamed, pointing the knife at Slender.

At his chest, above his heart.

"I know your weakness. I know what I have to do…and attack YOUR family?! You've got to be kidding me right?!" He covered his face, shaking his head slowly.

"You moron! YOU told Jane to kill Alorya, and my baby…" He bowed his head in a moment of silence for his fallen wife and child. Slender shook his head slowly.

"No Jeff, you got it wrong…I never meant to harm your daughter or your wife…I just simply meant to make you what you are now…just…less wrong." He was moving to Jeff, watching his steps slowly. Roslind's blood stained Jeff's knife. And he, wanted to kill Jeff for killing his own life.

"You think I'm a broken good Slender…I was already fucked up when you found me; and now I'm more of a fucking mess then before…" He stopped speaking, his eyes stared at Slender as he smirked, baring teeth.

The cold where house encased them, Slender's patience running very thin at this point. He didn't want to jump right into slaughtering the poor kid…after all he was just…well, he didn't know.

"The darkness is leaking out of you Slendyyy Mannn…just how long are you going to wait before you kiss the apple that poisoned Eve?" Jeff asked tilting his head smiling.

"I took care of one thing…" Slender exposed his teeth growling openly. Shreds of his shirt fell down to the ware house ground. His skin ripped clean off, exposing deep muscle, and the tentacles that swarmed around him.

"You think you're better than me, you think you're better than anyone…more intellectually advanced, then any of the other pastas." Slender chuckled.

"You killed my wife, the mother of our baby Annika…what do you expect me to think of you now?" The slime like appendage wrapped around Jeff's waist, the cracking of his bones didn't surprise neither one. Only the look of pleasure against Jeff's face gave Slender a small shock.

"You were always the weakest link! Boasting about how you would be able to 'kick my ass' even when we sparred you've always lost!" Slender slammed down against the wall again, Jeff's head slammed against the wall, making a small cracking noise.

"Begging me to go easy…I thought there was some humanity left in you, even after Alorya…I was wrong!" He was towering over Jeff, hoping his height would intimidate him. All Jeff did, was look at him, and smile.

"I was a human once, you changed me, made me into a pasta…then I broke away. You want me to think that you're sorry about my wife and daughter, and you want me to no longer interfere with your life?" He was mocking him! Mocking his power, making him feel like he could do better than him!

"_Break free…let the darkness go Slender, be yourself…your TRUE self…"_

"What the…?" Jeff whispered.

Hands touching him everywhere, the static so predominate he could almost taste it in the back of his throat. On his tongue teasing him. However, Jeff knew ever since Slender's heart had started to beat, he was losing some of that darkness. Every moment he was with Roslind, and Annika he would lose the darkness that shrouded his heart from pain, ignorance and the simple minded human bliss.

"May I say…you're losing your touch…" Jeff chuckled. Slender's grip loosened a bit.

"What do you mean…?" He growled. Jeff's eyes sparkled.

"You're turning human Slender, you gave up your heart. Your chance to kill me has been around for years. But you kept giving me chance after chance…" Slender felt Jeff wiggle free.

"You little-"

Thump.

The knife went deep into the tentcale holding him captive.

He got distracted.

What the hell was he thinking?

"_I was thinking about Roslind, I was thinking about a battle plan…thinking about trying to get him to back off…not violence. My ignorance has coasted me…what?"_ He thought bowing his head.

It hurt like hell, it hurt bad…not to the point of him giving in to Jeff. But, enough to anger him.

"You slick son of a bitch!" Slender screamed.

Slender reached out, shoving him back, the tentacle retracted. He wanted to strangle Jeff.

"I was going to give you a chance…but now…you just pissed off the wrong fucking MONSTER!" Slender screamed. Deep blood dripped from his wounded appendage. He growled, drool dripped down his chin, down to the wounds his beautiful Rose had caused. Unwillingly, he kept telling himself.

"I'm going to fucking SLAUGHTER YOU!" He screamed, one of the tentacles shot out.

Striking Jeff in the stomach, he had moved just at the right time, just barely getting the wind knocked out of him. Jeff crawled away for a moment, before bolting up to his feet and darted off to the darkness.

"Fool! Do you think you can hide from me in something I've lived in for hundreds of years?!" He shouted, his footsteps were light and silent. Jeff huffed and puffed. Slender could smell his sweat, his anxiety but the cocky part of him, still thought he could beat him.

Someone who had studied Jeff's way of fighting. Strike, strike, strike, no defense. But why would he be defensive now? Even though his defense was running away like a coward into the darkness where he could see just as good, if not better than the day light.

"I killed your little Janie-poo, I'll kill you too Jeff. Come out and play!" Slender shouted, sending an unwounded tentacle out, and missing. He growled, walking further into the shadows. His eyes peering through, casting an unworldly glow. He truly, looked like a creature. A demon sent straight out from hell. Something, no one had ever wanted to see in their nightmares.

He chuckled.

"You're nothing Jeff! Just a frightened little kid with a want to be determination to be the top killer, to be the top everything!" Slender insulted crossing his arms.

He couldn't lie, he did feel weak. He just wanted Jeff out of the shadows, out of the darkness so he can have the upper hand and be able to attack, to see his attacks, know what he was going to do.

"Ahhh!" Jeff screamed, coming up from behind.

"What?!" Slender gasped, turning around, the knife plunged deep within his chest. Just barely touching his heart. He felt the nick, it was RIGHT THERE.

Jeff stared at Slender, and Slender stared back at Jeff.

He snarled, slamming the slithering tentacle deep within Jeff's stomach. Knowing he had punctured something, and something vital. Jeff pulled away pushing Slender back, the knife stuck out of his chest. If he removed it, it would most likely cause him to bleed out. What surprised him, was the deep blood splotch on Jeff's hoodie. He chuckled, yanking out another knife hiding in his hoodie pocket

"Why won't you die Jeff? Huh?! What do I have to do to fucking kill you?!" He screamed, smacking him to the ground. Jeff, got right back up, cackling.

The blood obviously making him weak.

"You taught me Slender…you taught me how to hide everything. I'm using what you showed me against you. You dumb fool!" He screamed back.

Once again, he was running, knife up and ready to attack. Though obviously weak, Slender still had the upper hand of speed on his side. He quickly moved away from him, and knocked him back down. Already, he felt drained. He was bleeding out through the wounds. He was losing too much blood. Any longer and he would end up on the floor dead.

"_Anni…"_ He thought, no….he wouldn't die. He would stay alive, to keep her alive. To raise her, with or without Roslind.

Annika was THEIR daughter.

"Just admit it Slender, you want to die, you want to join your wife in fucking hell!" Jeff screamed. Slender tossed his head back and roared.

"Your life is dripping away on this floor…you really want to hold onto your silly little life…?" Jeff stood still, and Slender took this time, his hand wrapped around Jeff's throat, lifting him up.

They were face, against face. Looking at each other.

They were equal in power, but one was stronger in will then the other. Jeff noticed how white and pale his face was, he chuckled.

"Your life is slipping away every second you stand on your feet, every move you make…you get weaker, yet you still cling onto this life. Why?" He asked, coughing. Through the cough Slender's white face became vibrant as a splash of color hit his face. Blood forked, from the red crystal.

"Roslind is still alive, her soul clings onto that cross…and if that's destroyed, what would happen then?" Jeff chuckled.

Slender growled, with a little bit more strength then he should've he tossed Jeff back, slamming his back against the wall. With a limp, Slender walked to him, placing the heel of his dress shoe against Jeff's temple. Already a small pool of blood surrounded Jeff's face. He was going to end this he was-

His vision doubled, he started to double over to his side. The demon was ebbing away, his muscles strained, groaning he slipped back against the wall. The wounds on him, hurt, hurt worse than he had originally thought. Jeff, moved so fast, Slender couldn't comprehend what had happened. The knife was glimmering within the dim light, and was plunged deep within his left pectoral.

Slender screamed, Jeff laughed.

"No…" He groaned, Slender sending his head forward smashing into Jeff's nose. A hand reached out and sucker punched him in the gut. Jeff keeled over coughing.

"I have a stronger will then you…I'll kill you…" Holding his chest, Slender used the last ounce of strength he could muster up, slamming his hand into Jeff's stomach he grabbed the rubber like appendage and pulled; at his own will Jeff fell on his knees at Slender's feet, his own face growing ash.

"I...I will kill you...just...not right now...I...I have to save her." With a swift kick, Jeff was knocked out cold.

Slender, slowly shrunk back down to his normal 7'0 size. He was pumping out a lot of blood from his wounds. He wobbled, side to side. Using his fingers he opened up the deep wound, he saw his own heart. A deep wound was pumping out blood. He was going to die. Holding his hand over his chest, he looked around for the cross necklace. It was hidden in a trashcan. Picking it up, though it burnt all the way down to his muscle, he fell to his knees.

He let go.

He chose not to kill him.

Not now at least…he would deal with him at another time. Right now…

He looked at Roslind lying flat on her back, the blood around her circled her pale white skin in red. Beyond her body, laying in a trashcan, glowing a beautiful white was the cross necklace. Throbbing, waiting to be picked up. The pain in Slender's chest started to become unbearable…yet he continued to endure, for her. For his soon to be wife.

Dragging his feet, warm blood tickled his numbing skin. He stood over the trashcan, he picked up the cross. Even if it seared his skin down to the muscle, he held it close to him. That pain, was nothing to the pain he felt…the pain of loss, the pain…of regret.

Collapsing onto his knees, he crawled. And crawled over to her, crying, hacking and coughing. The handle of the kitchen knife covered in his own blood. His mouth, was filling up with it. He forced it back down, till his hand found Roslind's cooled hand. He took it into his own, holding it tight.

"Mary-Anne…I didn't do what you asked of me…please forgive me…give Roslind a second chance…" The agony in his voice surprised him.

It wasn't the agony of his own pain, but seeing his wife, lay out on that stone cold floor, blood surrounding her. Her lower bowels threatening to spill out.

He placed the cross upon her breast, above her heart.

"Please…give her…another…chance…" He cried. For a moment nothing seemed to happen, nothing at all. It was getting difficult for him to breathe. To keep his eyes open, he began to have tunnel vision.

Within the blackness, he witnessed beautiful red colored butterflies, landing upon her breasts and her abdomen.

"I told you…I'd die for you…" He laid on his back, head on her shoulder. His hand touched the knife handle, his eyes closed. Within the darkness beneath his eyes, he witness the flash of light.

Roslind's POV

The darkness was the most horrifying part. Forcing her to stay back, stay hidden within it every time she felt the spark of life. Whenever she wanted to follow the small white butterfly, the darkness took hold of the back of her neck, and forced her still.

The light flutter of wings touched her nose, the smell…was copper, very metallic and it made her stomach turn. She winced, when she tried turning away, she felt it again. Like…a butterfly. She followed the light flutter, the small flicker of light. There was nothing underneath her feet, nothing around her. She was floating, walking on air. Yet the sparkling of flittering wings, made her follow, to a throbbing aura of light.

"Roslind, you have to wake up! You have to! Adrian is about to die, and your daughter is in grave danger…please!" It was a voice she had recognized…but, it had long since been dead.

"Mom…?" She cried, hands reaching out to the glowing form, finally, she saw the outline of her mother's beautiful body.

"Yes, it's me…Mary…you have to wake up sweetie…" Roslind's eyes watered, she choked as her hands just vaguely touched the light.

"Mommy…I missed you so much…I…I'm so sorry…" She cried. With what Roslind could make out of her mother's face, she could distinguish a nose, beautiful mouth and a set and stern jaw. And her eyes, her beautiful gray-blue eyes stared at her in dismay.

"Roslind…" Her hands reached out, touched her daughters shoulders softly. Her chin was lifted to her mother, her lips quivering, tears freely fell down her face.

"Mommy…It's not my fault…I…I didn't mean-" She couldn't say it anymore, she couldn't speak. Seeing her mother, made her chest hurt. Her throat tighten and more tears spilled down her face. She couldn't take this pain. Facing the ghosts of her past…and this thing, standing before her, her mother…? What was she to think?

"It is me Rosie…this…" She nodded to herself.

"Isn't you're doing, you did nothing wrong. You were trying to protect yourself from the demon's hands…now, you have to listen to me, and listen to me good. Follow the butterflies out, they will lead you out of this waiting cell." Roslind looked at her mother in confusion, but followed the hand that pointed.

"Follow them…" She pushed her gently.

"Please mom…when will I see you again?" She asked, touching her hand. Mary-Ann shook her head gently, placing a soft kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Not for a long time…I do miss you dearly…but your daughter, and your husband needs you now more than ever. You must hurry Roslind…your family, they will die without you." She tried again. With hesitation, and tears in her eyes Roslind nodded.

"Your butterflies will never die…"

With that, Roslind took off, hearing her mother's voice in the back of her head. The light was there, touching her face.

She could smell roses drenched with blood.

…

Pupils dilating to the sudden brightness, her lungs filled with air. She coughed once or twice, she was sore but felt…stronger, powerful even. She slowly sat up, everything a blur, her head spun but she started to catch on to everything that happened.

Her hair was caked against her back with blood, to her left Jeff laid out on the ground, face in his own pool of blood. And then, to her right she screamed. Slender was breathing hard, blood pumped over the blade sticking out of his chest.

"Adrian!" She screamed, the sudden movement sent a bolt of pain shooting through her stomach. She stopped only for a second. There was a small 3 inch scar at a strange angle. She touched him, he was cold…too cold to the touch.

"No…please…please don't do this to me…to us…" She begged, tears streaked her face. Slender looked at her, and chuckled.

"He's not dead…I took the chance to save you…I told you I would die in your place…" His eyes closed. She shook her head screaming.

"Please look at me!" She screamed. And he looked at her, he was coughing, fighting for air.

"He's after OUR daughter Roslind. Miranda is at our house…you…you have to..." Roslind went pale watching him struggle for air.

"I have to save our baby…but I can't let you die…" She looked at the door, then to him. Pain streaking across her face, wanting to scream louder. The decision making her cry harder. She placed her forehead against his, pressing his cold hand to her lips.

"Don't cry my beautiful bride…" He pleaded. Leaning forward, placing his lips to hers.

"Go save Anni…I'll hang on for as long as I can…please…" he begged. She looked at Jeff and he groaned, head smacking against the pavement. She tried to grab him but he pushed her away.

"He won't be up for a long time…just go…" She cringed, and started to cry but nodded.

"I'll be back with Jack…I swear…" She stood, doing her best to put on the ripped sundress from earlier, only to look back at him. With hesitation, she turned to save her child.

Slender's POV

He smiled to himself watching her go, she was something else, not angel, nor human, but a beautiful fairy. A Faye with butterfly wings. He saw what she was, and knew deep inside her she will protect their child. Not matter the cost; however he…he wasn't in the shape to do anything, he was bleeding out and bleeding out fast. Jeff was right, he was going to die.

Propping himself up against the stone wall, he grunted. Unaware of the glowing mist forming from the cross. He tried to keep his breathing regulated. It was getting increasingly difficult to stay awake. He was cold, tired and shaky. All he wanted was to go to sleep, and rest.

"Thank you for giving her another chance Mary-Ann…thank you…" He laid back, hands going limp. He was letting his breathing go to a very slow pace.

She was watching him, her red locks in tight curls bouncing as she walked from the far corner of the room. She had watched the entire attack, it was brutal, harsh and left a terrible taint on her daughter. HER daughter, the one who was supposed to stop all this…and yet, if she didn't allow her to unlock her own powers, then well…the entire thing would've been wrong.

Mary-Ann's blue-gray eyes looked at the cross that had served as the shackle for Roslind's powers, and her home. Shaking her head, she looked at the Guardian, lying next to the killer's body. He was dying, and was going to die if she didn't do something. With careful steps, she walked to the Guardian, an experiment long sense gone AWOL…but had claimed more than enough lives to serve a purpose.

"Adrian…" She whispered.

She got the reaction she wanted.

At the sound of her voice, he looked at her. Tilting his head, and she saw the faceless mask, cringing in absolute pain. Shock registered in his brain, but not on his face, only pain. Each time his heart beats, the knife stabs just a little deeper, and he bleeds a little more. He watched her, beautiful body kneel down next to him, her hand touching the handle of the blade.

"I know you don't believe in god, but you believed in my daughter. I can't promise that you'll live for the next hundred to two hundred years…but, I will promise that you'll see your daughter again. And Roslind. Hold, cherish every moment you can with them…it might be your last…" The handle was sticky against Mary-Ann's hand. She sighed. She knew what he was thinking, he had thought himself a monster for years.

"You're not a monster, Adrian…just a lot soul that had no idea where to go…you just turned into something you never wanted to turn into…then a little girl had changed everything…" He had touched her hand. She was warm, a beautiful light touching his face.

"Your daughter…is something to be feared….train her…teach her about herself…Annika…is very…strong. Keep this faith in your wife, if not…you will die…" She pulled slowly, the pressure was being released on his chest. A sucking sound made him gasp.

Ting.

The blade fell to the ground, and he looked at her. At his wife's mother, whose smile made him shudder? She placed the cross into his hand.

"Hold onto this, keep faith in her…wait for her."

He closed his eyes at the sound of her voice, the pain was minimal, yet the blood…there was so much of it.

"I'll wait…just for you…I won't die…tonight…for you..." He cried.

Jack's POV

He licked his lips, keeping an eye on Millie. She was really, really hot. And he couldn't help but wonder, if she tasted just as sweet as candy…but what was strange, was when she dropped the scared act, and started being cool and calm. Walking around the cabin, after having a shower. She was something to look at, perhaps fuck with too? She didn't seem to be…very much human. However, she was a doctor.

She was walking to him, eyeing him, her green eyes turning milky, her tan skin paling. He tilted his head, watching her. Heels, and a towel, her breasts almost spilled out of the tight wrap around towel. He nearly drooled when he saw her, lean against the fireplace, licking her lips at him.

"Oh Jack…I've seen your files, the way you killed kids…set me off. Made my body…mmm…ooze." She moaned. Letting the wrap around fall to her ankles. His jaw dropped, when she started to him again.

"They turned me on…" She purred. Her voice made a dramatic change. She was climbing on top of him, her hands running over his chest, he shuddered. Keep his eyes closed, he looked away. He couldn't do this to Slender, or Roslind. Yet, it felt good to have a female on top of him, touching him…she gasped lightly in his ear.

"Oh my…big boy…" She moaned. He could hear movements, but couldn't make any out…she put her hand over his mouth, and stuck something deep in his neck.

It hurt like hell, he started moving, thrashing and screaming.

He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He felt numb, and his eyes rolled back.

"That's it dear, close your eyes…" She whispered into his ear, chucking the needle aside. With a grin, she climbed off him, looking him over. Allowing her hair to fall back to place, bright red curls. Eyes a neon green, her lips red and lush. A seductress, beautiful in physical body, a bitch in personality. A black widow…that could never get caught. The skin of Millie melted away, as Miranda, Crimson stood out. Cracking her neck with a loud snap. Kneeling underneath the couch she pulled out, the beautiful red corset dress that matched her hair. It clung to her body, like a glove.

She made her way through the lavish living room, to the amazing kitchen. Running her fingers over the knife drawer giving it a light tug, her fingers roamed over the many beautiful kitchen knives…yet only one stood out to her.

A sharp, butcher's knife. Waiting for her touch, and she gave it. Willingly. With a knowing guess, she walked to the nearest door, and she was right. Inside, was a crib, the room painted a beautiful gray-green color. And the crib, inside laid a cooing baby. Annika. The clicking of her heels, made Annika stir in her sleep.

When Miranda leaned over to look at the baby, Annika was already staring up at her. Refusing to make a single noise, at the sound of Miranda's voice Annika started to move her hands.

"Bingo…there you are little lady…" She reached down, her hands touching the young infant. At that moment, the child looked into her eyes, and felt her heart being crushed.

"What…are you?" She whispered, holding her into the air.

Roslind's POV

The blood moon shoved her further, her heart opened up to the forest around her. She pumped her arms to make herself go faster. Her claves burnt with lactic acid, and her lungs were being filled with cold air. Her breathes came out in small puff of air. As she got closer to her home, her stomach kept getting more, and more in knots. Something just wasn't right…at all. Sweat spilled down her in between her breasts. She already felt the storm brewing. Something was wrong…just…wrong.

"_Jack! My baby!"_ Her motherly instincts started screaming foul. When her feet touched the first few steps of her cabin, she froze. Staring at the front door, eyes dead center. Heart pounding in her ribcage. This was different…too different. Her hands were sweating when she reached out, and pushed the door open. The very first thing she saw, was Jack laid out on the couch, a syringe inside his neck. Her mouth went dry.

"That bitch…" She whispered.

"Waaaaa!" Annika screeched, and whimpered as she started to cry. It took her two seconds, to grab a knife from the kitchen and head into her daughters room.

"_You can do this, save your family…"_ She thought.

In Annika's nursery, Miranda sat down, rocking Annika back and forth on the rocking chair; cradling her to her large breasts. Roslind sat there for a moment, anger absolute anger filled her.

"You're such a sweet little thing, no wonder Jeff had wanted you so bad…" Miranda whispered.

Roslind took another step forward, and Miranda looked up with a bright smile. Only the widening of her eyes told her she was shocked to see her alive.

"Put my baby back in her crib now…" Roslind growled, Miranda laughed.

"Your baby? This is Jeff's baby…the baby he always wanted…and I promised I would deliver." She held the child close enough, to make Roslind worry about her smothering Annika. That was, till Miranda looked Roslind over with a nice smile.

"We'll battle this out, whoever wins, gets the baby…" She laughed.

"A human versus a demon like me…you're going to be mine little girl…all mine…" Miranda smirked, looking Roslind over.

Before Roslind could react, Miranda placed the baby back into the crib, and put her hand on the back of Roslind's head and shoved her out into the garden. She stood in silence, watching the roses start to wilt, and they were wilting fast. Roslind's own heart started to shatter, her eyes looked around the garden, every flower, every rose, every petal started to turn a decaying brown.

Slender was dying, and dying fast. She turned to face Miranda, tears in her eyes.

"You want him to die?! Is that why you came here? To bring me away from him?!" She screamed, and Miranda smiled that cool, bitch smile.

"You killed your mother, so might as well let you kill your own lover too." She tossed her head back and laughed.

"All I had to do was manipulate them. This, is all I did." In a second her face turned back to Millie's, she screamed.

"SLENDER HELP US! JEFF KIDNAPPED ROSLIND HELP!" She smiled again.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Roslind screamed, launching herself at Miranda knife out and swinging. Miranda ducked, rose her hand and gave her one good bitch slap across the face. Roslind hit the ground hard, before standing back up.

"You stupid little human, you think you can kill me?!" She shoved Roslind hard. She stood still, watching Miranda gritting her teeth. She wiped the small amount of blood from her lip.

"I won't give up on Slender or my baby…" She replied, her breathing became hard, rapid.

"You won't give up on them?! Look around you Roslind! Slender is dying and your daughter belongs to Jeff!" Roslind shook her head, staring at her. Miranda taking a step back, felt uneasy. A chill running down her back. The stare didn't make her shiver, it was the way her eyes changed.

Roslind finally felt the power, surging through her fingers, through her hands. She could feel it, feel the sudden release deep within her heart. She could heart the thudding of Miranda's heart and knew, just knew she was getting frightened just, by the look she had deep within her eyes.

"So, you finally see what you can do huh?" Miranda asked, Roslind lifted her chin.

"Come at me then you fucking pussy bitch!" Miranda snapped, and Roslind straightened. A very, uneasy like calmness over powered her. And all she had to do, was tilt her head again and smile.

"No, I refuse. You come at me, unless…" She smiled lightly. She could hear her heart pound. She watched Miranda melt into a very pissed off Crimson.

"You're too scared." She giggled, Crimson screamed.

"SCARED OF SOMETHING LIKE YOU?! A FUCKING BRAT! YOU'RE THE ONE MOTHER ALWAYS CHERISHED BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T LIKE ME! A FUCKING PSYCOPATH!" She screamed louder.

Roslind almost didn't see the attack, she heard it. Heard Miranda's heart, and she easily countered Miranda's attack with the knife across her back. She was fluid and moving like water, around Miranda, and Miranda moved liked a dancer, easy, fluid motions as well. Miranda didn't even whimper at the pain, she just stared.

"You don't just need strength Miranda…you also need will, and faith." Roslind whispered, staring at her. She listened to the beating of Miranda's heart. And then, she could tell when she was moving, at the increase of her heart rate. Finally, Roslind grasped Miranda's wrist and forced the knife back and down on the ground.

"How are you doing this?!" She snapped, looking back at Miranda, her eyes glairing. Roslind smiled, pushing her own knife to her chest. Pushing, and pushing to the point the blade was touching her breasts. There was something, frightening, very frightening about her…the way she was bending her wrist made Miranda fall to her knees. The pain, was vibrating through her body. She pushed, and when she pushed the knife cut clean across her breasts.

"His roses are wilting, my husband is dying…all because of you. And you expect me to give you mercy…" Roslind looked down at her and shook her head slowly.

"You would truly risk your life for someone?" The way Roslind looked at her, made her tremble.

"I'd risk my life for my family…" She whispered.

"You're not human…" Miranda commented, that brought a smile to Roslind's lips.

Tick

Tick

Tick

The sound of blood dripping onto the ground, and the warmth that covered Miranda's breasts made it strange, that she was the victim in this.

"I only agreed to this because you kill our mom!" Miranda screamed getting to her knees, grunting lightly. Roslind's face contorted in pain, and frustration.

"I NEVER KILLED OUR MOM! JEFF DID IT! HE FUCKING ADMITTED IT TO MY WHILE YOU WERE SEDUCING OUR FRIEND!" Roslind screamed, back. At the sound of her screaming, made Miranda cringe and cover her ears. The anger radiated through the vibrations of her voice, making her entire body tremble.

"Jeff never knew mom…" Crimson whispered, the moment Roslind closed her eyes, Miranda launched and tackled her. The rolled for a foot or two, till Roslind pinned her down. The moon above her casted a halo of bright white.

"You're nothing but attack, attack, attack…what about stealth? What about counter attacking? Did you really become that stupid and careless?!" Roslind snapped shaking her head. Her once gray eyes, now a burning turquoise, staring deep into her face.

"I will never, ever attack first…" She whispered into her ear. Pulling away she stood, Miranda's throat in her hand. She tightened her grip and stared deep at her, her blood staining her hand.

"Why not?" She spat at her.

"I want to give you a fair chance…" Roslind replied, her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, as she smiled. Miranda stood by the water fountain choking as the grip got tighter.

"Why are you choking yourself?" Kneeling down, she picked up the blade and crossed her arms. Miranda let go of her own throat, staring at Roslind, who just smiled. Staring deep into Miranda's bright green eyes.

"You're such a cunt…" She gasped, and Roslind laughed. The laughed caused her own hand to tighten around her throat. She kept staring at Roslind, before her head was snapped back, her body launched as she slammed against the edge of the water fountain, falling in.

"Are you going to keep insulting me or are you going to do something?" She asked, the knife she held stained with Miranda's blood, she waited for a moment before Miranda climbed out of the water fountain. When she ran at Roslind, she didn't move. The only thing that happened, was her dress ripping, revealing her skin. Her green eyes snapped to Roslind's stomach, and stood dumbfounded. Staring at the pink scar, it wasn't long but deep.

"You…you died!" She screamed, and she nodded.

"Sometimes Miranda…a near death experience is the only way to see who you truly are…" She rose her hand to do the final blow…but she stopped.

Something was wrong…too wrong. It wasn't right. She lowered her weapon and shook her head.

"No…this is wrong…I'm life…I don't kill…" She turned from Miranda, who, only looked up at her, and gave a sly smile.

"That was a bad move Sister…" She laughed. She quick drew her gun, and pulled the trigger, the bullet stopped as soon as it touched her skin. She flinched as it stung, but she turned around shaking her head slowly.

"I was giving you mercy…I was giving you a chance." Miranda dropped the gun, and slowly started to crawl back.

"I wanted to show you…that I'm different then you, that I wouldn't be like you…..now…GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" She screamed, the scream caused her to shudder, and run off with a slight limp. Roslind closed her eyes sighing softly.

She started to calm herself, as she turned to the beautiful rose garden. Within the time she was fighting her half-sister, the roses started to shrivel. The petal fell off into her hand, her heart slammed against her chest, her mouth went dry and her eyes watered.

His time was almost up…

"Roslind!" It was L.J screaming for her, and she ran inside the house. He was standing there, holding Slender up, he was towering over him, his head dropped to his bare chest. The blood had dried, yet the wound was still bubbling. He was bleeding out, she could hear his heart laboring.

Annika was wailing in the nursery, she didn't realize how swollen her breasts had gotten and how tender they were. It was time for her to feed her baby…but she looked at Jack, her eyes full of indecision.

"Y…You saved her…" She looked at L.J who was giggling lightly, despite the situation.

"You tend to Anni, I have to patch him up." She took him into her arms, and he nearly fell to his knees. He was so…cold, he wasn't warm, or laughing anymore. He was a hollow shell of what he used to be. Her tears were fogging her vision.

"Hey there beautiful…" He coughed. She watched him cringe as she held him tighter. The rose petals fell from her hands, crumbling to tiny bits.

"You're dying…" She cried, and he nodded.

"I know I am…" His head fell to the side, laying against her shoulder.

"Please don't die…" She cried.

"Rose…please don't ask me something I can't help…" He replied.

"Slender…"Her voice cracked.

"Please, I want to be outside with the rain. I want to feel it…one last time…" He begged. She shook her head, but obliged. Wrapping his arm around her neck, she helped him stand. He was dying every second he was standing, every minute he was breathing…yet, she still helped him outside. The sky turned black, covering the full moon.

Drip, drip, drip.

The skies opened up, and the rain came in a downpour. Making loud patting noises from the water fountain. Tears were easily hidden by the sudden rain; this is how they met, almost three years ago to this day…_to this day…_

She gasped, when his legs gave out and he fell. She fell with him. Shaking her head constantly. Trying to hold onto him, tighter she held his hand. Harder, she was praying. Keeping him here, with her, is what she wanted.

"Let me go Rose…" He looked at her, black tear streaks made her heartache.

"NO!" She screamed at him, her heart started to flutter when she saw how weak he was.

"Please…don't leave me and our baby…please…" She kissed his knuckles.

"Rose…I love you…" He whispered. She cried out in pain.

"I…I love you too Adrian I love you too…so much…so…so-" She felt her throat go tight again. She pressed her forehead against his knuckles.

He was too cold…to touch. His heart…was skipping. It was a stop and go. Stop and go…he rescued her three years ago…and she couldn't do the same for him.

The thunder rolled, mocking and laughing while the lightening played tag with the wind.

As the wind blew, the rose petals fell against the ground, softly caressing her skin, and landing upon his.

"Rose…I can't see anything…is this how…dying is like? Going blind…?" He asked her, looking AT her. When she couldn't answer he had assumed himself.

"I tried…I really, really did…I never could protect you the way your mother did. I was always letting them hurt you. I…I never treated you the way you should've been…" He was crying again, she could feel his pain…every little emotion radiating off his body.

"Please Adrian don't die…Anni needs you, I need you…your sons need you…" She whimpered.

Within the wind, a single rose petal swayed, flittered and slowly fell from the storm. The last petal fell, and softly landed upon his cheek. Roslind screamed. As she touched his chest, the wound had clotted over, she tried to grab him. His hand slacking, losing grip.

"No…no….no…" She cried.

She was left alone, with the rain cascading around them. Engulfing them in a secret blanket, which only they, she and Adrian had ever known about. The fateful night where a beast fell in love with the beauty, and over time, the beauty had come to fall in love with the beast…and slowly turned his black roses red.

And when that beauty tried to hear the familiar beating of his heart, she heard nothing. She laid her head on his chest, and still…heard nothing. Not even the single skipping beat when she touched him…

Adrian, the beast, the Slenderman that everyone had feared; even you, laid in his own garden dead. After trying to save his family.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Prince

Jack held Annika rocking her back and forth trying to sooth her wailing. He kept watching the scene before him, there was no way his brother had just died. He refused to believe it, and apparently so did Roslind. His wife to be held onto him. He wasn't moving, and his roses were gone. Petals scattered around them, and just watched. There was nothing he could do, even if had tried, she would push him away. He sat on the steps, watching the scene play out, like it was a movie. Rain poured around them, while she cried, and her broken heart shattering.

"_Poor sweets…what am I going to do?"_ He thought shaking his head slowly. She dropped his hand, putting her hands on his face she softly started to slap his cheeks.

"When I see your face…I see all the pieces I lost…I find everything I thought I lost before…all you have to do is call my name…and I'll come to you…and only you…please…" She buried her face into his chest.

"I've tried so hard…you have to come back…come back to me…please hear my voice. Hear your baby crying for you!" She shook him again, her eyes spilled over with tears, grabbing his shoulders.

"Sweets…just stop…he's-" She looked at him and screamed.

"NO HE DIDN'T GIVE UP ON ME! I'M NOT GIVING UP ON HIM!" She looked at Slender, using her fist she pounded at his chest. And hit it hard.

Nothing.

She did it again, harder.

Nothing.

"Come on! Come back to us please!" She cried out, slamming her fist back down.

The smacking of skin against skin made Jack cringe and hold Annika away from her mother. He shook his head slowly, watching everything playing out. She was crazy, for trying to bring him back…he was gone…long gone…the rose petals were evidence enough.

"Please Adrian…please!" She cried, punching his chest harder. She wasn't going to give up on him…at all.

Slender's POV

Whatever that annoying pounding was, made him grit his teeth and want to strangle whoever it was. It was pounding and pounding…he tried screaming out for it to stop but his lips wouldn't move. The darkness was suffocating, and he could hear wailing in the background.

"_Annika?"_ He thought, he kicked into high gear and tried to run.

His daughter was crying out, crying for her father. She couldn't live without him, her and Roslind both…Jack was good, but he wasn't him. He couldn't love them, like he could.

On cue, like a light bulb flickered on, and everything became blindingly bright and he winced.

"What the hell…?" He looked around, lost.

"I see you're not dead yet." It wasn't Roslind, and when he turned around, fire red hair, and a bright green dress greeted him. He couldn't have been anymore happy to see Mary-Anne. He gave her a light welcomed smile.

"What are you talking about? I'm dead. That's why I'm not surprised to see you here." He replied, but…he looked her over again in wonder.

"If I'm not dead then where am I?" He asked, and she smiled. He couldn't really…understand what she was saying.

"My heart stopped, my roses are dead. And…I'm not seeing anything but this strange white…and you." He looked her over again.

"No offense…" She rose her hand and smiled.

"None taken, and you're not dead. Your body believes you dead, but your brain is telling you different. So until your heart is shocked back to life, you're stuck like this." She ran a hand through her curly hair. Slender shook his head.

"Why are you helping me? Us? I thought…those nightmares in the beginning was you." He looked her over, and she laughed gently.

"If I hated you or her, do you think I would ask you to be her guardian?" She smiled lightly, standing slowly, her dress, and hair thankfully killing some of the white surrounding them.

"No dear, that was Jane's doing. I would never harm my child. I love her, and you too much to do that." Her eyes gleamed at him with kindness, her smile giving him comfort.

"If she doesn't stop, she just might succeed." He gave her a look, with a step back. He watched her reach out and touch the spot, were Jeff had stabbed him.

"She's trying to bring you back. Back to reality…and if she stops…you're going to be stuck here, for good…" Her eyes turned sad, desperate.

"You better pray she doesn't stop…I do wish I could hold my granddaughter…I want to watch her grow up. But I'm stuck here…just tell her something for me okay?" She looked at him, Slender gave a light nod.

Mary-Anne got to her tip toes, and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She leaned in to his ear.

"Delere malus , et pingit rosa bonum…erase the bad, and paint the good Rose. She'll understand it." She pulled away, her fingers caressing his left pectoral.

"The heart bleeds when it's physically attacked…not when it breaks…" Tilting her head, she kept her chin up to him.

"Who are you…? What are you…?" He asked. She flashed her beautiful smile. And when she stepped back, her red locks curled, and elegant caressed her collar bones, and her bright blue-gray eyes stared at him. Roslind, looked just like her…like a goddess. Her cheeks flushed a light red.

"I'll heal your heart from the inside Adrian…weather you choose to go back to the world of the living, is completely up to you." She moved her hand slowly, in elegance. The fingers placed upon his chest, over his wound. It stung, and shocked him. He withstood it, when she finished her hand moved down his chest. She looked him over.

"I give you my permission to marry my daughter…" She turned away, and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Your daughter is much more powerful than you think. I gave this warning before, now, it's a serious threat. She is something that shouldn't be messed with…with one wrong move, she might turn and become evil. In another, she just might stick to the light and be like her mother. Be wary with what you expose her to…if the wrong one just so happens to come by…the world will be at her mercy…" Her eyes closed. As Slender watched her turn away from him, she disappeared into the mist she was made from.

He closed his eyes.

Thump

Thump

Thump

She was trying so hard to wake him up. How? How could he just open his eyes and say Hi? He could hear his wife cry, and his daughter wail. Then, heard Jacks voice.

"No! I won't leave him Jack! He needs me! I know he's still there!" She screamed.

"I won't give up on him! He needs me!" It was bringing tears to his eyes.

He was trying to will himself, and will himself hard to wake up. It had gotten to the point his heart started to hurt.

"My heart start to hurt?" He touched his chest, and saw there was a gaping hole, but no more blood. And the small black hole on the wall, started to grow in size. It was to the point, he could almost…_almost_ feel the rain…

Roslind's POV

She just couldn't…he wasn't moving, her fist was starting to bruise. The wound had stopped bleeding long ago, and the rain had washed away most of the congealed blood. There was absolutely nothing she could do to bring him back anymore…the rain made her cold, and shivering. Her eyes had long since gone back to the beautiful gray.

Laying her head down onto his chest, she started to cry. Sob, and weep. It was too much, too much to take in all at once. She held onto his shoulders, as she laid here. Crying. Her own chest started to hurt, and wondered if she was experiencing a heart attack. All at once, she hit his chest one last time, her hair wrapped around him and her in a knotted mess.

Something happened…she thought it could've just been her own imagination, but something…moved. She closed her eyes, and tried to listen carefully.

All she felt, was a hand touch her shoulder. Then, he started to move that's when she heard it. The dull thumping of his heart. She looked at him, and he looked at her.

She was shocked into silence.

"I'm not dead yet." He held onto her, while his free hand held onto his chest. He coughed once or twice. At the sound of his voice Annika stopped crying. Even L.J happened to look over and blink away his own tears.

"Adrian?" She whispered. He gave a light nod; at his side a crumpled brown rose petal lifted, and in the flash of lightening, the roll of thunder and the downpour of rain…the petals pulled back together in a second, the garden bursting in bright red.

"Why's everyone cryin?" He asked, with another shudder, the roses burst to life. The hedges were bright green and the petals blazing red. She looked around, then to Slender. The deep wound pulled together and held tight. Only a scar remained. Just like every other stab wound on his body.

"You were dead…" Fresh tears spilled down her face, and he looked at her already knowing his mind was registering what had happened.

"_She gave me a second chance." _He looked between both Roslind and Jack. Within his hand, a blooming rose bud, and he smiled, looking at Roslind's tear streaked, swollen eyed face…he attempted to get to his knees. The pain he had felt all over, was beyond excruciating. But he bit through it as he lifted her chin. She looked at him, and knew his body was crying for mercy. He slipped the blooming rose in her hair behind her ear.

"My beautiful princess…dry your tears. I'm here, and I'm never going to leave…I made a promise and I had planned on keeping it. Till death do us part…I'm here, just for you and Annika…I'm back, with my family aren't I?" He leaned in, placing his forehead against hers.

And she smiled.

Eight Months Later

"Come on baby, it's your daughter's birthday." Roslind shouted from the kitchen, mixing a large bowel filled with homemade cake mix. Laughing Jack lounged out on the couch flipping through the channels on the television. Annika played with her new toys that 'Santa' had brought her. A new walker, a new car looking toy, and random learning number and letter books.

Slender walked through to the kitchen fixing his loose fitting dress shirt, his eyes landed on Roslind, beating away at the cake. He couldn't help but give a smile and a chuckle at her silliness. He walked behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. Leaning down, he trailed kisses down her neck, to her shoulder. His hands touched her stomach, and she fidgeted lightly. He didn't move away like he would normally, he pulled her closer and continued to rub.

"Roslind…I want to try again…" He whispered. Her face went two shades darker, but smiled as she put the glass bowl down. Turning around she faced him, leaning her buttocks against the counter, she tilted her head to the side and chewed her bottom lip lightly.

"Did Doctor E.J tell you, that you could…try again?" She asked him and he chuckled lightly, leaning into her ear.

"Did Doctor E.J tell you, that I've been waiting too long to make love to you again?" He purred, kissing her neck again. She shuddered against him, his hands held her plump thighs in his hands, moving up to her waist, and pulled her tighter to him.

"Besides…Anni just turned one, do you think it's a good idea?" She whispered against his lips. He shut her up by placing a passionate kiss to her mouth. He pulled away as he chuckled.

"I think it would be an amazing idea for her to have…a little brother maybe?" He laughed, a wonderful heartfelt laughter, she pressed against him. He leaned in to steal another kiss, L.J looked over from the couch and shook his head.

"Yo, Masky, Hoodie, Toby and E.J will be over shortly. Shouldn't you be putting the cake in lollipop?" L.J asked, licking his lips.

She was about to make strawberry shortcake and, already had the strawberry cheesecake done. Slender told her it would be a good idea. Before sighing and pouring the batter in a cake pan, she looked at Slender and smiled more.

"I think it would be an amazing idea, for her to have a little brother, or sister. Besides…you didn't tell me how many little creatures you want running around." Both laughed again, as she turned and poured the batter into a clear baking pan and popped it into the oven. He ran his hands over her hips and she bit her own bottom lip.

"How about as many as we can stand?" She laughed, standing straight again.

"How about we actually have a wedding first?" She replied crossing her arms, wagging her finger at him. He laughed again, this time harder and louder, leaning forward shaking his head.

"You don't understand love…today...I have other things planned…and the wedding, I already did everything for it…give me another five months…no six…and you'll see." She tilted her head at him for a moment. Pondering whether or not to believe him. Both Roslind and Slender looked into the living room for a moment, to catch Laughing Jack stop in his channel surfing to reach down and gently touched the top of Annika's head. Over time, her hair had turned from a bright red, to a darling auburn. Annika looked at Jack, her blue eye and green eye glimmering brightly.

"Hey there gummy bear, how are ya? Do you like your Barbie?" He asked. Annika attempting to stand, took hold of L.J's knee, wobbled as she took a step. She took a step or two before falling on her rump.

At the same time as her crying there was knocking on the front door. Roslind ran over to help Annika back up, Slender opened the door and greeted each pasta with a nod. Ticci Toby nodded to L.J who waved, interested in what was in front of them. Toby fixed his goggles before flopping down on the loveseat closest to the fireplace. He gave Annika a look as he tilted his head.

"Come on, hurry up!" Slender shouted from the door, as Masky and Hoodie followed close behind. Both were very thin, yet built from all the hunting, stalking, and most likely fighting added into the mix. Masky had tuffs of brown hair in a messy heap on his head, and pale blue eyes. He wore a simple black shirt, and black jeans. And Hoodie…well he wore a black hoodie with a hood covering his face, only glowing red eyes, and mouth were seen, and black cargo jeans. Both with simple canvas shoes. The next person flowing into her home, was E.J…a very friendly yet odd Doctor who had helped her, and Slender get…better.

He was pale blue, with no eyes, and sharp teeth. Brown hair a mess almost like Masky. And she was shocked to see, he was wearing a nice pink polo and khaki slacks and dress shoes. He kept a hanker chief with him. Just as she thought, the blood dripped down his face, in gooey black streaks. She wasn't scared, or surprised at Slender's family.

The only one that seemed to be missing was…well Natalie, or Clockwork.

"Yo, Clockwork will be here shortly." Toby piped up from the couch. Annika, looked at the people who rushed into her home, her eyes started to glimmer, recognizing everyone as her family, and her protectors. When the door closed, Slender turned around and smiled lovingly at his…now large family.

"So, this is the little ones birthday huh?" E.J asked, kneeling down, handing her a wrapped gift.

"I know it's hard getting birthday AND Christmas gifts. Isn't it love?" He asked tilting his head. Finally with everyone situated, Slender walked over, and kneeled down in front of Annika and Roslind. He helped her with her little gift, and it was well…strangely enough, it was a voodoo doll. Roslind shot him a look and he laughed.

"Oh come on! It's a good gift!" E.J stood, dabbing away at his cheeks, and flopped down next to L.J who was, obviously back to flipping through television channels. After a moment, Slender opened his arms for Annika, and she smiled, screeching. Holding the doll in her hand, she reached out and started to walk, wobbling side to side, but walked right into Slender's arms. He smiled wrapping his arms around her and held his beautiful auburn haired daughter close to his body.

Everyone smiled, and laughed. Small idle chit chat went about the room as Roslind stood, softly kissing Slender, and gently touching her daughter's hand. E.J lifted his head and gently sniffed the air.

"The cakes done dear." He said smiling, then he titled his head.

"Its strawberry shortcake is it not?" He asked, almost everyone looked at her, for the exception of Masky and Hoodie who kept to themselves most of the time. Annika started to fidget till Slender put her down. Roslind gave a light smile, as she disappeared into the kitchen.

She wobbled but walked over to Toby, and gently pulled at his shirt sleeve. He looked down at her, and cocked a brow. She kept pulling again, giving him a look. Toby sighed softly before picking her up and putting her on his lap.

"You're so spoiled." She crinkled her nose before swatting at him with the doll.

Everyone laughed.

"Masky, Hoodie I made your favorite too! Strawberry Cheese cake!" Roslind called from the kitchen.

Both stood and disappeared immediately. A soft knock on the door, and L.J jumped up to run to it. As he opened it, a beautiful, medium chestnut brown haired woman stood before him. She gave a crooked smile, pulling her gray-green top over her white tank top. Tight skinny gray jeans, and buckle boots that stopped at her calves. Annika looked up and over the arm of the love seat, reaching out.

Slender stood, and took Annika into his arms from Toby who gave him a slight look. Slender tilted his head lightly.

"Do you still want to hold her?" He asked, and Toby shook his head. Annika held onto Slender's shirt collar. Clockwork walked in, rubbing Laughing Jack's chin lightly.

"Hello dear." She said, her voice with an English accent. She looked around, and her smile widened to the point her lovely stitched smile started to rip at the corners.

"My baby Anni!" She cried out, wrapping her arms to Slender giving him a kiss on the cheek, and Annika a kiss on the head. She gently handed her a small necklace, clipping it around her neck. A beautiful locket, with her named engraved to the heart.

"She'll use it later on I promise." She gave a worried look.

"So…has she said anything yet?" She asked, and Slender shook his head.

"Oh my god Roslind this cheese cake is amazing!" Masky exclaimed. Roslind's light laughter made everyone relax. She just had that power over them…over everyone really. Even Annika seemed to relax.

"God Slender your such a softly." L.J commented while bursting into a fit of laughter. Clockwork looked at him, flicking the tip of his cone nose. Roslind walked back in holding the cake on one arm, with a big number one on the top. Everyone seemed too small, and laugh. Annika looked around, confused then realized the cake was for her, she smacked her hands together. Then, tried to grab Slender's nose. He reeled back and shook his head.

"NOOOOOOO don't grab at daddy's nose!" He laughed, once she put the cake down on the coffee table everyone, including Masky and Hoodie, faces already stuffed with cheese cake.

Roslind got down to her knees and sliced into the cake, L.J snickered.

"I don't think you should have a piece of cake lollipop." Roslind gave him a light look, before she cracked a smile.

"Why?" She asked. He bursts into a fit of laughter.

"Because you have big hips. Big hips." He was teasing her, she knew it and didn't mind the light kidding. She started to chuckle.

"You didn't have a kid." She replied taking a bite. L.J leaned forward poking at her thigh.

"No wonder why he likes cuddling up to you. You're a marshmallow." He said again.

"Hey! At least she keeps him warm!" Masky said, chomping down on the piece of cheesecake. Hoodie nodded in approval. Toby sat there, staring at his piece of cake. Looking at the crowd. He felt, out of place, awkward.

"What's wrong love?" Clockwork asked, placing a hand on his knee. He visibly stiffened for a second, before relaxing. His finger twitched lightly, the corner of his eye doing the same.

"Nothing…" He whispered behind his bandanna. She rubbed his knee gently.

"Why don't you eat your piece of cake?" She asked, he moved away from her shaking his head slowly.

E.J looked at him, and then to Clockwork who shook her head. Roslind looked at Toby, he put his slice of cake down before standing.

"Please excuse me…" He whispered, she watched him step over L.J's legs and opened the front door before closing it.

Roslind blinked a few times before standing. Clockwork shook her head.

"Don't go after him dear." She spoke up. Roslind, following her instincts went after Toby, cake slice in hand.

Slender attempted to stand, yet both Masky and Hoodie refused to budge from the door.

"Don't. She knows what she's doing." Masky warned. He looked back at his daughter, smacking away at her cake slice.

…

Roslind followed Toby who sat at the pier, looking at the clear sparkling water. He had his knees to his chest, and watched the fish jump and break the surface. She watched him for a moment longer, before going to his side. She sat down and handed him his slice. He gave her a look before hiding his face.

"What's wrong Toby?" She asked, he shrugged lightly. She put the slice of cake to the side as she touched his hand gently.

"Talk to me…please?" She asked, giving him a light look.

The way the moon touched her face, made him almost speechless. She was beauty incarnate, her gray eyes staring at him made him blush. He didn't have a crush on her, she was just…attractive.

"I'm jealous of you and Slender…" He replied, she tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" She asked, looking him over.

"Because I wanted something like that too…I'm not with Clockwork…no one else knows that but you now…she likes girls…and…well everyone thinks we belong together when she's just like…a sister to me." He closed his eyes.

"I'm losing my sanity Ms. Roslind…I don't know how much longer I can handle not having…someone. Everyone in the mansion does…secretly, but they do!" He looked at her, and she was surprised that he was opening up to her. She tilted her head lightly, and pulled him in for a warm hug.

"Toby, you have a family…that really loves you. I promise that you'll find someone...like your father found me. And if you want, you can call me Rose. You don't have to call me Roslind." She smiled kissing his forehead gently. She smiled again, and finally he started to relax, and smile as well.

Well from what she could tell he smiled. He looked at the cake and chuckled.

"You already know us monsters huh?" He picked up the cake slice, ripping his bandana off to tear at the cake. She wasn't even fazed by his face, she just smiled.

"Also, you're not monsters…you're just not human." She replied kicking her feet at the water. The cool spring water trickled over her toes and she smiled.

"I love Slender I really do…and I know you love our daughter Anni…and would protect her…just like a big brother huh?" She asked, looking at him. He finished his cake and nodded.

"I do…" He sighed looking her over again.

"Rose?" He asked.

"Hm?" She replied.

"Thanks…for coming out to talk to me…I know everyone tried to stop you…" He looked at his hands.

"They try to stay away from me when my ticking gets too bad…" He lowered his head.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because…I start to slaughter anything in my way…" She gave him a look then shrugged.

"I'll clean up the mess no problem." She replied standing, offering her his hand. He smiled, and took it gratefully.

"Come on let's go home…" He smiled more.

…

When they walked through the door, Slender was already on his feet, Toby was behind her head hung in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted, I'm okay now I promise." He smiled, and flashed his peace sign. Laughing Jack looked at Roslind, Roslind looked at Laughing Jack.

She crossed her arms disappearing into the kitchen. When she came back she had a spray bottle.

"Say something again..." She demanded.

"Like what...hippo?" He challenged. The room went silent, even Anika stopped to watch. Roslind had a small smile and sprayed the water in his face.

L.J stopped, mouth started to drop, his hand placed against his face, and it came away wet and a small bits of paint. His eyes went wide.

"IT'S CLEANING MY FACE! MY MAKEUP!" He screamed, collapsing on the ground, rolling around screaming.

Everyone laughed.

"God you're such a drama queen." Roslind leaned on her hip and shook her head.

"Alright, I want the cake gone by the time it's time for Annika's bed time." She said smiling.

L.J sat up crossing his legs, the pain drying and coming away untouched.

"I'm jumping in the shower, I need to get Anni's dinner ready." She waved to the group of pasta's as she disappeared into the bedroom. Slender sat down on the rocking chair bouncing Annika on his knee.

"So when's the wedding?" Clockwork asked, tilting her head she started to play with her hair. Slender let a smile slip to his lips.

"Well, once we have our night together, L.J here is going to stay over and watch Annika for the night…I'd say six months from today." He got a few looks, and L.J looked at him.

"Are you sure she's going to be able to have another kid?" E.J elbowed him, and Toby gave a look. Masky and Hoodie followed the look of disgust. L.J rose his hands in defense.

"Just hear me out. She DIED and CAME BACK. Explain to me how she can have another baby…and IF she does…explain to me…would the same issue happen again? Having twins with a still born?" He was looking at E.J for help, and he was openly thinking about it.

"Well considering the shock her body went through…I wouldn't be too surprised if her body rejects you're…err…donation…it might take a time or two…but, don't give up." E.J stood, scratching the back of his head. The silence dragged on, till Christmas carols played off the T.V.

"Thanks…" L.J said, those who knew him looked over at him.

"What?" Slender asked, then changed his tone.

"For what I mean." He changed.

L.J looked at him, then to Annika.

"Letting me stay…and trusting me with my Niece…" He said casting his eyes to the floor.

"Since…I kill gummy bears for a living you know?" He chuckled lightly. It took a moment or two for the silence to break. Masky and Hoodie stood and stretched.

"Hey boss, were gonna head back to the mansion okay?" Masky said. Toby stood and Clockwork followed. Anni picked up her Barbie toy and started to chew on the leg. Her teeth were sharp and pierced the plastic.

"Well I'm glad she's not nursing anymore."

…

Her eyes closed tight, as she gasped when his hands slipped underneath her tight shirt, her breasts were swollen against his knuckles. He pressed her against the hotel room's wall. Her skin flushed, she stopped showing her body to him ever since that night…she just…didn't want to. He slipped her shirt over her head, and her arms wrapped around her stomach. She turned to the side. Attempting to hide the scar from that night. He pressed against her, breathing heavily against her neck.

"Please Roslind…let me see your beautiful body again…" He took her hands, and pulling them away from her stomach. He kissed down her body, to the small, yet deep scar on her stomach. He let out a light breath as he gently started to suck. Her moan came out sharp and shuddered, her face turned three shades darker. He pulled her body close, as he kissed each hip. He pulled at her jeans, unbuttoning with care, and unzipped slowly. The jeans fell with ease to the floor, as he pulled at her panties, rubbing the lips softly. Her moans started to escalade, he pulled her panties to the side, and leaned down licking her clit gently.

Hands ran up to her thighs, as he pushed the jeans off to the side, his hands grabbing her ass, forcing her hips closer to his face. He continued burying his face into her pussy, enjoying her scent, her taste. He groaned, sliding a finger deep inside her. She was tight, tighter then he had remembered. It was…almost magical at how much she contracted against his fingers deep inside.

"You taste so good Roslind…I missed it…I missed you…I missed us this way…" He breathed out, against her clit, making her shudder. She was dripping, ready to explode at any moment.

"Adrian…I…" She cried out, her hips gyrated. In the moment, he opened his mouth curling his finger and he waited for it. Only a moment longer he slammed his finger deep inside her and she exploded. He groaned, his body reacted. Without a thought he picked her up and slammed her down on the bed. She was bright red, her hips moving. Her hand running over her own stomach as she watched him.

"I promise…I won't go easy on you. That I can swear." Four tentacles tore from his back, one wrapped around each limb, his smile went large, when he turned her on her stomach; ass up in the air waiting for him. His eyes roamed over her ass, to the dripping pussy waiting just for him. He tilted his head to the side, he ran his finger over her clit, twisting it gently. She yelped, attempting to look back at him.

"Please…" She begged.

"Hm…you really want this huh?" He whispered, reaching down, rubbing his own hard stiff cock. He kept wondering if he should tease her a little more.

"Please Adrian, fuck me…" She begged. She wanted him, and wanted him bad. He could feel the need deep within her. In her core, and from his point of view, his tentacles pinning her down. He brought the head of his cock up and rubbed it against her wet lips.

"You want this?" He growled, leaning forward digging his nails down her back. Blood was drawn. He could smell it, and he felt her pussy quiver.

"Stop teasing me, please! Fuck me Slenderman please!" She screamed. He gave a small laugh before shoving his full, thick girth deep inside her wet pussy. The head stretched and torn, she was tight, tighter then when he first had sex with her.

She had a sudden burst of squirt, shoving him back out of her. He smiled, holding her hips with his hands, the tentacles growing tighter around her wrists, and ankles.

She screamed, pushing back against his large cock. Burying her face into the pillow, she bit as she screamed. He watched her body contract around his large shaft, in a large orgasm. His own eyes rolled back as his hips thrusts harder, faster and deep within her. She was breathing hard, nails piercing through the cotton fabric.

Roslind's insides were burning, and in pain at his immense size. He was too big, but her body had slowly got used to his size and allowed him easier access. Her eyes rolled back, drool slipped down the side her face and onto the pillow. His dick, kept hitting her g-spot and he wasn't even all the way inside her.

She wanted him to be. She wanted him as deep as she could handle him…as deep as she could take him. Take his big fat, cock. She wanted him to fuck the shit out of her. Pound her head into a sudden white heat.

"F…Fuck yes…" She whimpered out.

"You want it all?" He asked. Hot breath against her back, she whimpered out a small yes. He lifted her up a little more, into a sitting position. He forced her hands on the headboard. And then, he stopped thrusting and she looked back at him, whimpering.

She was too tight, too wet for his poor cock, he could feel himself almost be suffocated by it.

"Beg…" He ordered. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes held a deep lust. She whimpered, looking right at him.

"Please Slenderman…fuck me…fuck me with your hard thick cock. I need it, I crave it…please." She begged just like he wanted, and he continued his ravaging thrusts. Hands held her hips tight, he groaned out.

"God dam…you're so tight…" He tossed his head back, feeling the sweat trickle down his chest. He pulled out, and forced her onto her back, he still pined her down, lifting her legs up to his chest he bent her knees and pounded deep inside her. She screamed out in pleasure as her eyes rolled back. Her breathing was hard, ad rapid. Her pussy dripped down her thighs, and her back.

When her eyes rolled back, he grunted, she tried moving her wrists, but he wouldn't let her. Her breasts kept bouncing with each powerful thrust. His own eyes rolled back, watching her facial reactions at his performance made him, inch closer to his own climax.

"Do you like this my little pet?" He growled, his sharp teeth running over her skin. When he looked down at her, she was so small…she trembled at his touch, trembled at him.

"Please…go full demon on me…I want it…" She asked. He stopped, tilted his head and allowed a smile to play across his lips.

"Are you sure you want that?" He asked, his nail running over her left nipple.

"More than you think." She replied looking at him. His teeth glimmered growing. His tentacles retracted as he pulled out, dropping her beneath him. She laid underneath him, spreading her legs wide enough for him to almost lay atop of her. He leaned down, his left hand captured her throat, while his right ran down her thigh leaving deep scratches. She moaned, lifting her hips to him. He wanted more.

He opened his mouth, leaving kisses at her collar bone, before she could moan his teeth sunk deep piercing her skin. Her back arched, he slipped his right hand underneath her ass, running it up her back and scratching right back down. Blood pulsed from the wounds. Just from the pain she was leaving a stain on the bed. She was about to cum, and he wanted to feel it.

"Do it, cum for me." He snapped, lifting her body higher, he slammed back deep inside her. His cock piercing her cervix. Her eyes rolled back, her mouth opened in a perfect O. Taking this opportunity he slipped a tentacle deep inside her mouth, down her throat. He kept thrusting with no remorse. Even when he felt her squirt over his large cock, he didn't stop. He watched the tears slip down her face, yet pleasure masked any regret, any pain. She kept begging him to continue. He allowed another tentacle to rub her little anal hole. With her being as wet as she was, entering her was just as easy as her pussy.

She was about it climax, and he felt it.

"That's it…take it…my little bitch…" Growling, his eyes becoming a deep red. She just nodded at his request. Her pussy becoming sore; screamed escaped her throat, but became muffled by the tentacle raping her throat. Her tight cunt wrapped around his cock, and he tossed his head back letting out a roar.

"I'm going to shoot my hot load deep inside that pussy of yours…" He groaned, the tentacles were removed. Leaning down, he captured her throat in his mouth, his teeth sunk deep. She screamed, as he groaned. His dick piercing her cervix, all at once her eyes went wide at the sudden hotness filling her, and dripping onto the bed. She closed her eyes, more tears slipped down her face. When he came down from his high, and coming back to earth, he looked down and saw the damage. Instantly he felt like shit.

"Baby..." He started to speak, she shook her head slowly sitting up.

"I wanted you to. And I loved every bit of it." Giggling she felt a sudden shiver, as a drop of blood raced down her back. He chuckled lightly as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry, it was just so long since we had sex…I lost control…" He felt himself blush.

"Would you like to make love? That…was well going to be the original plan…" He chuckled. She looked at him, eyed his dick standing at attention. She stood, though covered in her own blood, and sore. Shoved him down, as she climbed on top of him. She bit his neck, hard enough to draw blood. She licked, the small trails, he groaned grasping at her hips. She kept kissing till she got to the scar on his chest. Running her tongue over the bad memory, she stopped at his nipple. Her mouth covered it, he let out gasp of shock. His body trembled underneath hers; she purred against his skin. Her lips went further down, kissing his stomach, licking his groin. He pushed his hips up, and she smiled taking the head of his cock. Groaning, he tried not to rape her throat again.

Instead, she shoved her mouth down his shaft, tasting her own cum and his. She took him deeper, and deeper almost into her throat. He was, almost shocked, when her head started to bob, he pushed his hips with hers. Placing her hand to the base of his shaft, she started to stroke while taking his cock in her mouth. He groaned, laying his head back. His hand touching the back of her head. He was getting really into it, groaning louder, growing thicker, longer inside her mouth till, she stopped. Pulled him out of her mouth slowly, and licked from his balls up to the head of his shaft, and back down.

"Oh…my god…you're too good at this…" He groaned, his balls tensing up. He felt her mouth tighten around the head of his cock, making his balls tighten more than normal. He was about to cum.

"Please…god…" He looked down at her. She slid him back out of her mouth as she climbed on top of him. Using her hand to guide his large cock, deep inside her. She gasped, he groaned tossing his head back.

"F…Fuck…" He groaned hands grabbing her hips tight. Her hands ran over his chest. She kept them there for support as she moved her hips up, and down. Her eyes were half closed as his hands tightened their grip around her. He watched her pick up speed, her breasts bouncing. He couldn't hold back his own needs of being close to her…

He lifted himself up, wrapped his arms around her, and she around his neck. Lying his head on her chest, he listened to her heart, and her hard breathing. He concentrated on making her climax again, wanting to give her as much pleasure as he could. She held onto him, holding his head to her breasts. Her moans were sensual against his ear. She felt him start to pick up pace, keeping her legs around his waist, he kissed her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth he started to suck.

He felt his skin burst with goose bumps.

"Slender..." She moaned out, she tried hard not to cum.

"Roslind..." He moaned back.

"I…I want a baby Slender…please…" She breathed out.

He pushed deeper inside her.

"I'll give you another one, I swear to god…I'll give you another one…" He groaned out. He felt the tears jab at his eyes. He cradled her to him, as if she was the most precious treasure in his entire existence.

_She is…_

"Cum with me Rose…please…" He begged.

"I can't hold it…" He grunted, moaned, and started to roar.

"I…I…" She couldn't make out the last two words, his teeth bit down on her swollen breast. Her pussy contracted around him. Another large amount of his own sperm shot deep within her. He felt her shudder against him, and her whimper.

"God…I'm in love with you…" He whispered. Her body melted against his; she lifted his face for him to look up at her.

"I'm in love with you too…" She leaned down giving him a soft, gentle kiss.

"This had, had to work…" He laughed, and she smiled placing her forehead against his.

"Love me forever." She said. He lifted her up and gently laid her down on the bed.

"I want...to do one more thing..." He said, she tilted her head.

"Trust me..."

She watched him lean down, his lips touched her right nipple, and he gently suckled. In that moment, her body was engulfed in flames. His hand ran over her left breast, massaging it gently. Her eyes closed face burning red in embarrassment. Her head tilted back, as he spread her legs again, his fingers rubbing the small, deep scratches.

He stopped sucking, only to kiss her chest, positioning himself on top of her, he leaned down kissing her lips. The kiss was hot, passionate and long. His tongue invading her lips, and she allowed it, exploring every crevice of her mouth. He pulled away, his hand gently rubbing her pussy. She smiled biting her bottom lip.

"I had my fun…I plan on making love to you tonight…that's a promise…" He whispered into her ear.

He leaned down, and pushed himself inside her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she moaned in his ear. Her face flushed, he chuckled, and softly trusted. He moved slow, but pushed hard. Her nails dug into his back, and caressed him gently. He kissed her lips, as she returned the kiss. He cupped her face in his hands, and continued to kiss. Pushing himself completely inside her womb.

"I love you..." He whispered.

"I love you too…" She whispered back, and he locked lips with her again. Taking her hands into his, he laid them down. Her legs tightening around his waist pulling him closer. Groaning in her ear, the head board started to smack against the wall.

"Shouldn't…shouldn't I quiet down?" She breathed out, and he chuckled.

"I want them to hear our love making…after all, it's Christmas…" He whispered I her ear. She smiled, when his hips went faster. Her eyes went wide, her mouth in an O again. He nodded knowing the face. He could feel him about to break too.

"I'm getting close too…" He groaned.

Her grip had gotten tighter on his hands, their fingers interlocking she started to arch her back. Her neck exposed. He leaned down, kissing her neck. She tightened around him.

"Are you ready…?" He groaned. Almost unable to hold back his urge to cum. And she nodded.

Roslind started to scream as she hit her climax, squirt covered Slender's lower half as she felt her body started to tremble. And Slender screamed, letting out another mighty roar.

"Slender!"

"Roslind!"

A long moments passed before either moved, he laid atop of her, panting hard against her neck. Her hand softly rubbed his back, running down his spine. He slowly slid out of her, and at the moment of realization, she turned bright red, looking at the puddle of cum, and blood underneath her.

"Let's jump in the shower, and I'll call room service, they'll bring food and clean this up." He ran a hand through her hair, she yawned standing. She stopped, stunned in silence at the scene that laid out before her. The snow storm was raging outside, and on other nights she would've rather cuddle up by the fire…but now, looking outside on the 20th floor of a wonderful hotel…she could see her home perfectly from this spot. And below them…the forest was covered in a beautiful blanket of snow.

"Thank you…" She whispered. He tilted his head, coming back into the bedroom. The sound of the water running calmed her, relaxed her nerves.

"For what dear?" He asked. And she smiled, tears blurred her vison.

"Giving me your trust…your heart…to make you live again…" He smiled touching her cheek, wiping her tears away.

"Thank you…for making me whole again…" He replied, leaning down kissing her lips gently.

She looked up at her loving Slenderman, and closed her eyes. Taking in a deep breath, a deep sense…of completion filled her. She was home…here, in the Slenderman's arms.


	28. Epilouge

Epilogue: The Wedding

Bright mid spring light touched her violet hair, her heart seemed to beat out of control. Clockwork put her foot on Roslind's lower back and pulled hard at the laces of her corset. It was…almost too difficult to put on. But they managed. With a little tug here, and a tug there, she was in her beautiful wedding gown, standing proud in high heels. Long violet hair covered her swollen breast, her lips plump and painted red. Her eyes with very light, purple eye shadow, and her cheeks a gentle kiss of blush.

She looked herself over, with a bright smile she reached down and placed her hands, on her pregnant stomach. Placing her other hand on her lower back, Clockwork brought the chair close to Roslind and she sat. Letting out a small puff of air.

She looked at herself, the beautiful off white gown, red beads running down the front of the corset, and touching her stomach. Clockwork ran her hands through Roslind's hair as she smiled.

"You look amazing love." Clockwork whispered, gently curling the bottom of her hair, and braiding it; she made it into a Celtic knot. She couldn't help but smile at her reflection. Glowing with pregnant beauty, she sighed with pride. She looked beautiful, and she knew it.

"Thank you dear…I can't believe…after what happened. I was able to have another baby…" She looked at Clockwork with a big smile.

"Do you…think it would be a boy or a girl?" Clockwork looked at her and shrugged, kissing the top of her head.

The soft chime of the wedding march played.

"Are you ready for your big day?" She asked, giving her a hand. Roslind couldn't help but nod as she stood up. Her palms were wet, her legs were shaky and she felt like she was going to be sick. She only took a glance outside at the beautiful venue.

The sun glimmered down on the beautiful river, she could see the pasta's sitting in the seats. She was more than nervous, almost scared. But, she wanted to do this, she wanted to get married.

She looked at herself one more time in the mirror and she smiled; she WAS ready…even if her stomach had the butterflies, and her palms were slick. Yet, she turned to her side, and by her side…stood her beautiful daughter. Pulling gently at the hem of her dress. She reached down, and took her hand.

"Are you ready baby?" She asked, Annika nodded. Her bright auburn curls danced as she nodded. Her beautiful blue dress made her own gray-blue eyes stand out. She looked at Roslind's swollen stomach, and tilted her head in wonder. She looked at Clockwork and pointed at Roslind's stomach.

She was two years old, and still…haven't spoken a single word. She and Slender were starting to think…that she might be mute. Yet at the same time…maybe she just wasn't ready to talk. When she looked back to the window, and saw…the flowers blooming, over growing in the stream. And he was there, Slender…waiting for her. Finally, it was her day…the day she believed deep within her heart, which would never happen…

With Clockwork by her side, holding her beautiful daughter. She took a deep breath, and began her walk, to Slender.

The heat of mid spring made her cheeks flush, and the sun made her squint her eyes. However, they couldn't have picked another beautiful time, and or day.

The roses were blooming, the cherry blossoms covering the small path she had to take, from the mansion to the river. Annika, gently pulled at her arm, and pointed.

All eyes were on her, everyone was watching her. The sudden strike of uneasiness hit her stomach, and she turned to look over her shoulder. And she could hear the pasta's moving around uncomfortably. Ready to destroy anyone, who dared to ruin her, and Slender's day. Roslind couldn't tell if it was just them watching her, or…something else. And, she didn't wish to know. Whatever it was, made her stomach hurt, and made her feel uneasy.

Slender moved, and she felt him get worried, that was till she looked at him.

Everything melted.

The nervousness, the nausea…even the uneasiness went away, almost without a hitch.

She was finally that blushing, beautiful bride he had always wanted, and he had her.

Right there, in front of him. Walking down the aisle to him, and only to him. All the spring scents assaulted her nose, the flowers, the pine, and the oak…even the redwood. After the harsh winter, everything seemed to sprout faster than last year, and to top it off, the trees had seemed to grow taller.

Her mind, drifted to Jeff and Miranda only for a moment, until she was facing her husband. In a bright white suit and black tie. It made her giggle to see him in negative. But what caught her off guard, was the strange new smell she caught off of him.

It…was floral and it wasn't roses.

It was water lotus. Strange, but it also seemed to suit him better. Annika was sitting in the front seat, on L.J's lap. Pointing, and pulling at his own…fashionable attire.

Everyone, had seemed to dress a certain way, to make sure. Roslind, was the only one to stand out. The only one, to be wearing pure white lace corset dress.

Slender took her hands, and held them tightly in his own. She, was absolutely stunning to him. He couldn't believe how breathtakingly gorgeous she was…in that beautiful white dress, pregnant with their second child. Cherry Blossoms coating her way down to where he was standing. He, just…couldn't believe his astonishing luck.

This beautiful woman, standing before him…now becoming his wife. The preacher, standing at the end of the pier rose his hand, and smiled to both him, and Roslind.

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate, this man, and his now wife. They have written their own vows and wish to speak." He nodded to them both. Roslind took in a deep breath, her lips were trembling, and her chin following suit.

"Adrian, ever since the day…you saved my life, I have been indebted to you. You took me in, when I had no one, and you brought me back to health. You took me away from the nightmare…you rescued me, from a living hell." Her gray eyes, caught his and he too, felt his own tears in his throat.

"You believed yourself to be a monster, you believed you couldn't love…and I showed you wrong, I took that darkness and tore it from you. I filled you, with love, hope, and dreams again. I made you…human. I made you into the man you are…you…" Tears dripped down her face, melting the mascara.

"You taught me how to love, you taught me, how I can't live without you, or…without your guidance. You believed that I saved you…when it was you, who saved me in the end. Now, we have a beautiful daughter, and another baby on the way…" She rubbed his knuckles, song birds sang off in the distance, the wind carried the smallest stray hair, and it tickled her nose.

"We have, the most beautiful family in the world…and I want to teach our daughter, and our baby, that no matter what…even the beauty can fall in love with the beast." Slender, taken aback just smiled, and his own tears stained his face.

Clearing his throat, he held her hands, just a small bit tighter.

"Roslind, I can't tell you in words how much you mean to me…how much I love you, or even how much…you've changed me. My life, I was devoted just to stay sane…but I kept failing. Forcing myself to believe every day, every night I was just the same. A monster, a creature…a thing. Until the day I saw you, painting in my forest. I, just watched as you painted away your sorrows. From that moment, that very day…I wanted you to be mine…" He shook his head, letting a soft chuckle escape his throat.

"My loneliness…and the thrill of the hunt kept me going day by day…and at one point, when I figured out that I had fell in love with you…I was just…going to lose you, lose you to the entire world…because, I didn't want you to know who I was, what I looked like or what I had to do…for the longest time…I thought…" His voice cracked, tears more dominate then before. Roslind, rubbed his knuckles, and tilted her head.

The sun glistening from the stream, touched her eyes…making her ethereal. It made him realize…just how much…

"I almost lost you to Jeff, I almost…lost you for good that night, almost a year ago…when…when you were gone. I had no fight left in me, I thought death would've been the perfect way out…" His eyes casted to her swollen stomach.

"Then I remembered, you begging me to take care of our daughter…I knew, that I had to fight, for us. I knew, I wouldn't let my daughter, my beautiful princess…loose both of her parents in one night." He brought her hands up, kissing her knuckles.

"You are my saving grace Roslind Rose Mitchell…and I thank Zalgo every, single day that you walked into my life." He closed his eyes, and a sob escaped.

"You…saved my life." He looked at the priest who nodded.

L.J, still holding the silent Annika handed Slender the beautiful red band, encrusted with small blue diamonds.

"Do you, Roslind Rose Mitchell take Adrian Maxwell Mitchell to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

The stars in her eyes shone more bright then a nova blast, her face lit up more than ever, and she whispered the words.

"I do…"

The priest looked at Slender.

"Do you Adrian Maxwell Mitchell take Roslind Rose Mitchell to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He choked back a sob, as he spoke clearly.

"I would never say no…" He slipped the red band, encrusted with beautiful glimmering emeralds, as she slipped on his. A single, black band. The priest closed his bible to nod.

"You may now, kiss the bride."

Slender wrapped an arm around Roslind's lower back, bending her backwards.

"You're the most beautiful woman…I've ever laid eyes on…" He whispered against her lips. He felt her smile. The wind, picked up her scent, just right…the smell of honeysuckle tickled his nose.

"Oh shut up you idiot…" Wrapping her arm around his neck, she leaned in. Their lips touched.

All the pastas stood, screaming, clapping and laughing.

Fire spread throughout her heart, and into her face. She couldn't breathe, her heart beating a million miles an hour. They did it, they had finally did it.

"_I'm officially his wife…I'm not his fiancé anymore…I…I'm his wife!" _The cheer went on and on.

Then silence…a deep eerie silence filled the wooded area.

Crunch

Crunch

Crunch

The sudden stop of movement…made Slender lift his head, Roslind looked at him, and he looked at her. They didn't want to look at the new guest…

"Congratulations my dear Adrian. It was about time you settled down with a non-physcotic bitch." His voice, was harmonious. Roslind tilted her head, and when faced with the sudden arrival…her breath was stuck in her throat.

He was handsome, holding a wine glass filled to the brim with champagne. All the other pastas were bowing to him. The black eyes, neck length black hair, the sharp suit, with dress slacks and dress shoes…he would've looked human, if he didn't have horns on his head, or even the sharp nails.

The grip on Roslind went tighter, and the priest was dumb founded into shock. He refused to say anything, or even mumble a word.

"Zalgo…" Slender whispered. The tension within the air, got so thick she could've sworn that she could cut it with a butter knife. L.J was the only other one who wasn't bowing, due to holding Annika.

Annika tilted her head, and couldn't stop staring at the new man. Wiggling her way out of L.J's arms, she wobbled over to the man. Roslind gasped, and Slender tensed up. Annika reached up, and grabbed the end of Zalgo's jacket and tugged twice. He didn't flinch, only blinked, when he looked down at Annika, he chuckled lightly.

"I see…I know what you're thinking little one…No. I'm not here to hurt mommy or daddy." He reached down scooping her up into his arm. She cracked a smile and gently touched the horn on his head. Zalgo, looked right at Slender and laughed.

"Why are you so tense? It's YOUR wedding day! I came here to enjoy it with you! After all, my wedding invitation said I could come. I was a little late I had to do something before coming." He smiled, lightly reaching into his breast pocket, and pulled out a small envelope. He was looking right at Roslind, she still frozen to the spot with fear. Yet again, Zalgo laughed a beautiful hearty laughter.

"You can take it dear, and don't worry. I'm not going to destroy the world because Adrian laid with you, and married you." His beautiful smile, was warming her heart.

"After all, I knew your mother very well." She took a sharp breath, but soon gave in and accepted the envelope.

"Now…" He put Annika on his shoulders and laughed.

"Let's enjoy ourselves shall we?!" He shouted, the pasta's looked up at one another, possibly more confused than Slender himself. Clockwork jumped from her seat, and rose her finger.

"Alrightie everyone, that ends ceremony, please head inside the mansion, to the dining hall, so we all can have the reception." She smiled, flashing a peace sign.

"_Oh god, the big, big boss man is here…"_ She thought.

…

Finally she was sitting, her lower back was killing her. Her now, husband sat beside her happily but quietly chatted away with the man known to her as Zalgo…she's never heard of him, or why he was here. She couldn't have invited him. There was…was no way.

"_Could…"_ She looked at Slender, who lifted his cup and clinked it, with Zalgo's. Both men seemed happy and carefree. She rubbed the envelope with her thumb, staring at it. She couldn't think of anything it could be, yet the thought of…him doing something to her kids…she shuddered; the baby moved in her stomach, pushing against her bladder. She was about to stand, when Slender stopped her, his hand on her knee.

"Everything alright love?" He asked, looking her face over. Noticing how pale her lips had gotten. She smiled, taking his hand into her own. She softly rubbed the wedding band, she looked at him. Finally Zalgo looked at her, and gave her a beautiful smile.

"Why don't you open the envelope? It's from your mother." He pushed.

For a moment, both Slender and Zalgo looked at each other. Everyone else was having such a great time, and yet his wife kept staring at the gift from his boss. She didn't even touch the wonderful cake that Natalie had made for them. When he rubbed her hand again, she took a light breath and nodded.

Her hands moved over the paper giving a small rip, within the envelope she pulled out a piece of paper, it was written in her mother's handwriting. Taking in a deep breath she sighed.

"My dearest Roslind, I think it's time for you to know the truth…deep inside I knew this day would come.

But first, I want to tell you how proud I am to know you're my daughter.

The daughter that the monster couldn't take away from the light.

Adrian Maxwell Mitchell was your guardian, for the longest time since you were in my stomach.

You're the best that has ever happened to the both of us, I knew the moment that I ran away from Michael and ran into Adrian, that he would be the one. The one to protect you.

The prince of your dreams to save you from Michael; as hard as it is for you to believe…I'm in a better place now. I can see you and your loving children grow. I'm…I'm happy to be a grandmother, and Zalgo isn't such a bad guy…just be careful who you trust.

I have to tell you, having you was the most amazing thing in my life…you're father, he is proud of you Roslind, very, very proud. And…Michael was right, he wasn't your father. I should've told you much sooner, and force you to run away…run to Adrian, in the forest. Things might've turned out better…but I was more frightened than ever before, thinking…he would follow you, and hunt you down, like he did me…you did have a half-sister.

Her name was Miranda Michele Helmwick…and she belonged to Michael…she was a spitting image other than my red hair. I was thankful that you inherited her father's wonderful almost silver like hair. Though many believe its violet.

She…she was a spitfire…and I…made the decision to give her away. I'm sorry…I just didn't want her around you when you were born.

She was such a troubled child.

Please, don't let my death burden you my love. It wasn't your fault, it was Jeff the Killers…ever since I was pregnant…I saw him looking into the window.

He looked up to Adrian, and then…then the problem happened.

Jeff, had a wife, and a child…but Jane Arkensaw…killed both in hatred…all Adrian did was tell her to take them, and bring them to him…she, slaughtered Alorya, and forced open her stomach, put the baby on the floor and stabbed it…

Jeff snapped, our house was his next target, thankfully he left me alive…unfortunately your father wasn't home at the time…and well…he saw I was pregnant and left me be. Ever since you were born, Jeff kept staring into your window. Adrian kept fighting him away…he kept you safe, even when you were a child.

He watched you grow up.

And now, he has your heart, your soul…and you, have his. This wedding my sweet, will be the most beautiful wedding in the entire pasta world.

Want to know how?

Because, for once everyone is happy.

They tasted the light finally, YOU brought them light they had never had.

You helped them, by helping their leader. Everyone looked up to Adrian for guidance, because…other than Zalgo, he is…the demi-god. He is, fear it 'self…

There is…one small detail we both left out about him.

He was once a man, forced to live hundreds of years in darkness, and solitude, alone. A long time ago, Adrian was forced into an early experiment back in the 1700's…dealing with alchemy and witchcraft…they turned him, into what you see today.

A folklore creature, which haunts the forest.

An elemental if you want to get technical…

I was watching everything my dear, from start to finish. You've came a long way from the little girl I used to know, and I'm sorry that your father refused to help…

Never the less…you've grown into more of a woman, then I ever was…

Before I finish this letter, there is one small detail I should let you know.

I had a diary, a beautiful earth green leather bound journal, and it will tell you everything you need to know.

From start, to finish.

There was a white one, a fake one.

The one that started Miranda's revenge when she found out, I was murdered.

Whatever you do, don't listen to the white, listen to the green.

I love you, my sweet Rose.

-Mary-Anne Elizabeth Helmwick"

Flabbergasted, Roslind leaned back in the chair, shocked, stunned all of the above. None of which could comprehend the thoughts running through her head. Her mother, was dead and yet…here was this beautifully hand written letter to her, addressed from her mother…meaning to be given on her wedding day. Her tears fell onto the piece of paper, staining it.

This was her wedding day, there was no need to mourn.

Her mother forgave her, her mother was proud of her actions. That's all that mattered…

"Are you okay love? Any pain?" Slender asked, looking over her face. True concern, love, and dedication was written all over his beautiful, masculine face. By the time Roslind shook her head no, she only looked out the window.

Within the sunset, only a figure stood on the pier staring out into the setting sun. The beautiful green grass, clashed with her green dress, making her almost mold into the earth beneath her feet. The red of her hair, melting, swimming into the red of the sun.

It was her mother, her beautiful, fairy mother. Watching her be given away on her wedding day. She was there, and she was happy.

The emotions poured in, when her daughter Annika touched her hand, and gently pulled. Slender looked over at his daughter and tilted his head.

"What's wrong Anni? Sally doesn't want to play?" Slender asked, Annika shook her head again. Before looking at Roslind's stomach and placing her lips to the gown, and gently kissing.

The water works started, and happily poured over Roslind's face.

They were going to be fine, they were going to have an amazing family, an amazing reception. An amazing life.

Zalgo stood, taking the champagne glass within his hand, and he rose to.

"To the newlyweds and the new family member of the creepy pasta land. Roslind Rose Mitchell…welcome, to your new family, where you were meant to be." Zalgo smiled, his teeth almost too white to bare. Yet, Roslind rose her own glass (filled with sparkling grape juice) and smiled. The entire room cheered as she giggled.

L.J stood, already giggling like a buffoon.

"This is to my brother, Adrian." He laughed again.

"You made the creepy pasta home, the mansion…for everyone to get away from the life they have chosen. You made it home, but you weren't home…not until our beloved Rose changed your life. I must say, thank you…for letting her in…thank you, for falling in love. Because without her…you would still be swallowed up, within the darkness that had consumed you." He stopped, and Zalgo nodded, wanting him to continue.

"The darkness, was guilt that ate you up. And she took that guilt away, you always believed that if we screwed up, it was you, not us…and you were wrong…you don't need that guilt anymore. You're a father, a husband…and an amazing boss…someone who actually tries to make things write…" L.J smiled and tossed his glass up in the air.

"You're the perfect prince for this beloved princess!" L.J laughed chugging down the beverage and sat back down.

What happened next, shocked almost everyone in the room.

It was Hoodie, who stood holding the glass to his chest as if debating what to say.

"You're my father…the one that raised me to become a hunter, the silent stalker…the one that kills it's pray with efficacy…and, unfortunately the one who had gotten me addicted to cheese cake. I'm happy you finally found someone that could make you, you again. Before Jeff and Jane's problems, you had a pep to your step, and you were happy…cooking us breakfast…then there are days, were you're just…stuck. Now, you're back to the old man I know. Thank you." Hoodie sat down, till his brother Masky stood up.

"As the best man, I have to say, I don't know how such a beautiful creature such as Roslind fell in love with the old man…" Slender shot him a glair.

"But, whoever worked that magic thank god. That means I don't have to feed the pasta's in the mansion anymore!" He laughed, then nodded.

"But again, thanks for everything boss. I, and my brother wouldn't be alive…if it weren't for you." Masky sat down, his tuff of brown hair bouncing with him. He lifted his mask, just slightly so he could shovel cheesecake into his mouth.

No one stood up for the next toast, just when things started to pick back up, the chair closest to Slender screeched, and everyone looked.

It was Toby.

He wasn't ticking as bad as he normally would've been in high stress situations, but he held the glass, his hand shaking.

"Thanks dad…thanks for finally finding someone that could take your pain away. The pain, the misfortune of being alone. That takes a big weight off of us, the three brother's shoulders. There were days…were we thought…you might just be gone for good." He looked over the crowd, everyone went silent, and silent fast.

"You took me in after I killed my father, and accidently killing my mother. I was on a rampage killing everything in sight. For the longest time, I was happy, just being a freelance serial killer…that was, till I was caught. You heard about me, when I was younger, read my stories…and understood why I did what I did." Toby's voice started to crack, as he felt the tears choke him.

"You were the father I never had. And I want to say thank you, for giving me such a wonderful life…and it's finally good…to have a real mother. A mother, that would understand, take the time out of her busy life to talk to us…the creepy pasta's that are meaningless…the ones that are almost lost…the ones…who don't understand right from wrong anymore…" The glass was gently placed to the table.

He was beside Roslind, kneeling down he wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her, burring his face into the crevice of her neck.

"Welcome to the family…mom."

…

Slender flopped down on the bed, sighing as he started to remove the tie, and unbutton his dress shirt. Roslind was undoing the corset as he watched.

She had swelled up so much, her breasts, hips, and her stomach. She almost looked like one big balloon. E.J told him it was normal, if anything better than good for her to put on as much weight has she had. That way the baby would be healthier and more active.

Roslind sighed, once the dress fell to the floor. His eyes caressed her skin, as he saw how the dress was starting to indent her skin, and her belly was covered in a soft wrap.

He sat up.

"Come here love…" He called, she turned, hair still beautiful and her makeup almost completely gone, from all her crying. Her steps were silent, she stood in front of him, and his hands caressed her large pregnant stomach, and slowly removed the wrap.

Instantly, he felt his daughter kick, move, and torture her poor mother, by yet again laying on her bladder. He chuckled, before leaving a soft, gentle kiss to her outie belly button. Her smile was radiant, and her voice gentle.

"What do you think it is?" She asked, her hands caressing his face.

He already knew.

"It's going to be another girl." He couldn't keep the joy out of his voice, when he caressed her soft skin.

Roslind smiled, leaning down placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Happily ever after?" She giggled.

"Happily ever after." He looked up at her.

His cheeks, rose red.

~End~


End file.
